Monkey D Luffita: Queen with a sword
by amber.vale22
Summary: What if luffy's mother has a brother? What if, it was Mihawk,the greatest swordsman in the world? How would the story turn out if one day, Monkey D.Lolita asked her brother to raise Luffita? Fem!luffy, swordieluffy, different!DF Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm ambervale and this is my retelling of one piece where in Luffy's mother is Mihawk's sister. Most of the fanfics that I have read and admired are about luffy being raised by Whitebeard or Red haired Shanks but what if the world's strongest swordsman raised the future pirate queen? I found the question baffling that I took it to myself to write one. Sorry if there are grammatical errors because English is not my first language.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 1: La Familia**

The storm was pounding ruthlessly around the gloomy castle ruins of Kuragaina island and its neighboring islands but Mihawk kept his smirk wide and amused. With a glass of the finest quality of red wine in one hand, he stood before the huge glass pane window of his study room patiently waiting for that cloaked figure to arrive. For the average human being, they would only hear the vicious howling of the wind along with the heavy drizzle of the rain on the wet earth but for someone like him.

He knew better than to ignore it…

He can hear her footsteps loud and clear and even though the clouds have obstructed any source of light from the heavens─ save for some occasional flashes of lightning combined with a thick mist bought by the strong rain, his trained golden hawk-like eyes can still see her deep purple cloak piercing through the darkness. It only took him a few seconds to gracefully place his goblet on a table near the fireplace and a few more seconds to stand before the front door, truly it was an abnormal feat for the masses but believe it or not, it is a must if you want to keep up with the likes of them _._

With grace that he is know to carry himself with, the regal Shichibukai opened the tall wooden doors of his residence only to be met with…

"Taka-chan!" The woman screamed with joy and excitement as she flunged herself to the swordsman who only sweatdropped at the childish nickname.

"Welcome to my humble abode onee-san…" he greeted quietly with his usual monotonous voice that somehow has a small hint of amusment and fondness blended in it as he returned the hug with his own. Now, don't let this rare show of affection fool you because as strange as it may sound, the feared swordsman is not as cold and ruthless as everyone thinks he is. Sure, He is like that to strangers which is about uhm… 99.99 percent of the world's population, but not to selected close friend and definetely not to family . Especially when it comes to his hard headed but equally talented and scarier older sister who he have not seen this past few years

Oh and who is this older sister I speak of you ask?

Why it's none other than the bloody baroness! Monkey nee Dracule D. Lolita! A recently retired pirate turned revolutionary who gained infamy with her marvelous swordsmanship that earned her a spot as the commander of Whitebeard's second divison before getting married to the love of her life and decided to give her husband a hand in achieving his dreams to take down the World Government.

"It's a she!" She triumphantly announced and with a sigh the world's greatest swordsman fished out a couple of gold coins from his pocket and handed it to the baroness who in return removed her soaking cloak with a graceful flourish revealing a sleeping infant safely tucked in her backpack which made the younger brother's eyes to widen further in disbelief.

His sister always fastens her sword at her back! This is blasphemy! LIES!

Mihawk's gawking was prolonged as he saw his sister's contented smile as she cradles the baby near her bosoms, humming a very familiar song ripped out of their childhood as she rocked the infant gently─ truly a stark contrast from her usual snappy and careless movements that he grew up with. He saw how the infant's eyes fluttered open as soon as she hears her mother's angelic voice. And all this while, the mentioned swordsman who was still in an uncharacteristic daze was pulled back to reality as a pair of onyx orbs stared into his golden ones.

It was just once and with one look he knows…

He knows that this girl would someday possess unimaginable power due to the blood that was coursing through her veins which was only waiting to be unlocked to its full potential with the proper training. She being a bearer of the D. in her name was already a dead give away.

He also knows that this tiny girl would one day bear beauty that can raise a thousand ships and fury that can sink them all upon her will. Perhaps, maybe she can even compete with the pirate empress in the appearance department. A tuff of raven locks crowns her head, big and round onyx orbs highlights the entirety of her face and a smile that seems too big yet compliments everything. Yep, she would certainly be a beauty.

Unfortunately, he also knows what dangers await this child as she was the offspring of the world's two most wanted criminals. She wasn't the only one in this world to be condemed solely for existing.

"Wh-what's her name?" He stammers awkwardly as he neared the mother and child.

"Luffita, Monkey D. Luffita or Luffy for short…" she answered with a small soft smile while readjusting the infant in her arms for her brother to get a closer look at her treasure.

"Er… hello… Luffy…" he said in his softest voice, trying very hard not to scare the child because he's not _that_ oblivious to the fact that he has a daunting appearance. He was already anticipating the shrill cry from his niece as he leans closer but had the surprise of a lifetime when the infant's bubbly laughter flooded the castle walls as its tiny little hands touches his face.

He lips slowly curled upwards at the slightest with amusement. _'If the world wants her dead then, I'll just have to make sure that she can fight back huh?"_ and decided then and there that a small impromptu feast is necessary for this occasion.

Why it's not everyday that a D. Is born in this world is it?

 **Unknown Island in the East Blue**

It has been a few hours since his wife and daughter had left their temporary base and Monkey D. Dragon couldn't be anymore grateful with the timing as his father Monkey D. Garp, had conveniently decided to drop by their humble residence unannounced when he catches wind that his rebellious son was now a father and he a grandfather. And while the chief of command of the revolutionary was truly happy that his old man had bothered coming all the way from the marine headquarters considering that it was in the grand line, he also knows what his old geezer would do if he saw his small bundle of joy, which is probably forcing them to give her up to him or blatantly kidnap his daughter and raise her with the same ideology he grew up with but has stubbornly refused up to this very day.

Of course he didn't want that for his daughter!

He refuses the thought of leaving his own flesh and blood to his father who would surely train the kid in an abusive fashion and neglect the innocent child's personal and emotional needs with the excuse of being independent. It sickens him at the thought that his child would grow up unattended and alienated from familial affection like him. His father was a good man and means well to others but he is probably the last person in their list to be the guardian of his daughter.

Thus, he immediately and fervently agreed to his wife's suggestion that Luffita would probably do better if she was left with her uncle than his grandfather.

Besides, it is hypocrisy if he, the man who is fighting for freedom would take away the freedom of his own kin…

And as night went on and their conversation had turned tiresome for one Monkey D. Dragon, he decided to send away his daughter's grandfather with only a picture as a consolation and a triumphant smirk under his olive cloak…

 **Somewhere in the New World, Moby Dick**

The air of anticipation in the galley of the Moby Dick couldn't get any more thicker as everyone was waiting for their brother and the first mate of the whitebeard pirates, Marco to arrive. It was only made known a few minutes ago that a mail from a certain sister of theirs had landed on the deck and the blonde had eagerly volunteered to fetch the letter along with the fourth division commander, Thatch. As it was wiser for them to go together than everyone else causing a mini stampede.

Now if only the ship that carries two thousand pirates was smaller then the mythological zoan would have little to no effort in going back and forth but as it was the same size as a small village it would probaly roughly take anyone a couple of minutes to reach the otherside and another few to come back.

The agonizing wait was finally over when a loud bang echoed through the halls and everyone's attention whipped to the direction at breakneck speed, Whitebeard himself was pretty excited at the prospect of hearing from his daughter who found her dream in a different place but nevertheless had continued to grace them with news and letters about her well being and is still considered a part of their huge family.

The first division commander didn't waste anymore time as he handed the envelope to his father figure and captain before taking a seat as he was pretty interested at the contains of the letter as well. A little too excited if you ask Izo.

Whitebeard who carefully opened the evelope with gentleness unexpexted from a man his size cleared his throat as he read the message for everyone to hear.

"Dear Oyaji and the rest of you knuckleheads…" he said with a small chuckle as he raises his gaze towards his sons and daughters.

"I am writing this letter to inform you that from today onwards, if this letter did arrive on the same day in which I wrote it…" he said with humor on the second part earning a round of chuckles from the crew until Whitebeard raised a hand to signal that he was going to continue.

"That you are now certified aunts and uncles to my daughter or in Oyaji's case, the grandfather of Monkey D. Luffita born on the 5th of May this year!" There was a brief moment of silence that followed before a loud cheering erupted from the thousands of pirates old or new. Thatch even jumped from his seat and bear hugged the nearest to him which was unfortunately the youngest and not the mention the smallest, Haruta and proceeded to choke the air out of the tiny commander who futilely flailed like a headless chicken in the arms of the cook.

When the noise died down everyone settled in their seats again as the captain took it as a sign to continue reading. "Sadly, as time is of the essence, my loving husband and I decided to drop her off at my brother's place because it is much nearer from the east blue than the new world and for that, I ask for your forgiveness." Taking a slight pause, whitebeard chuckled again at the sight of the so called adult pirates who slumped at the words like brats who were told that christmas was cancelled.

"But─" He smiled towards the crew "─I will surely instruct my younger brother to bring Luffita to the Moby Dick at a much later time so that she can personally meet my second home and family! Please look out for her as you have done for me… From your eternally grateful daughter and sister, Lolita…" he finished before putting down the letter.

A spell of unspoken excitement enchanted the whole of the moby dick as the final words in the letter were spoken. Some were smiling serenely while the others who couldn't keep their joy to themselves was already burning with determination to be a good uncle( _ehem_ …Marco). They may have not got the chance to meet their youngest member as to speak but they would diligently wait for that day to come and when it does, Oh! They swear to kami that they would have the grandest of party that would put a certain red hair's party into shame.

"What are you all waiting for? This calls for a celebration!'

"Aye!"

 **Kuragaina Island**

The storm had moved on along with the darkness of the night leaving a cold and thick morning fog that enveloped the whole of the island. The two Dracule sibling along with baby Luffita was currently in the spacious dining hall sharing a sumptous breakfast of bread, eggs and meat and in the infant's case a few bottles of warm baby formula as she unsurprisingly shared the same gluttonous appetite as her grandfathers.

Face devoid of expression but heart filled with a whirlwind of emotion, Lolita faced her brother and said. " I intend to leave Luffita in your care Mihawk…" While at the same time tending to the small lump of happiness in her lap who had no clue of the conversation as of the moment.

The other flinched a millimeter at the rare sound of his name being said by his sister with a serious yet conflicted voice but as understanding was clearly visible in his usual stoic facade Mihawk faced his sister and replied." Okay…"

She smiled as she wipes the droplets of milk from her daughter's mouth and looked up to her brother. " You are his uncle after all, make sure you train her for whatever comes in her way."

"I understand but, what would I tell her?"

"Everything, tell her we love her but a battlefield isn't where a kid should grow up." She softly answered as her gaze fell towards the east. "Tell her Mother and Father loves her… tell her that we're doing this for her, for that kid named Ace, for everyone…"

He nodded in reply, he too had seen first hand that some of the government's decision had become unjust and downright cruel. But, he is not at the moment concerned of that matter.

"Please raise Luffita knowing what true justice is, teach her how to be good and to be kind…" and with those final words the swordmistress left her family behind as she sailed back to her mission.

… … … … … … … … … … to be continued

Thank you for reading guys!

More fluff on the next chapters I promise～～


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Thank you for the reviews everyone!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 2: How to be a father**

A few months had passed ever since his sister had handed baby Luffita in his care and Mihawk was already a wreck from all the crying, pooping, eating and more crying. He didn't expect that taking care of an infant was this agonizing and meddlesome.

The first to get messed up was his habitual nap time that he religiously followed throughout the years. Couple it up with sudden outbursts at night and his usually clear golden eyes had now turned a little copper-ish from being bloodshot. He even resorted into drinking more coffee past the human boundaries for additional energy just to keep up with the bouncing baby.

Next to go on the list of 'how a baby wrecked my life' was his favorite pastime, which was taking long hot baths while reading a good book. It irked him that while the baby was to be made sure clean throughout the day he, on the other hand, was now a shadow of his former glorious self. He long forewent his meticulous regimen of shaving his facial hair , fixing his hair into its usual fashion and dressing himself in elegant garbs as he opted to look out for the child every minute that it was awake. No one said that he was not a paranoid.

But those two was just the tip of the iceberg as the thing that is truly important to him and the reason that he bothers to wake up everyday was cruelly taken away by a three month old baby with its tiny hands was his pride and joy. His swordsmanship. Ever since the baby D had arrived in his life, the royal Shichibukai had not got any chance to touch his famed sword. Thus, he no longer travelled in his boat searching for a worthy rival just to attend to the infants constant needs.

It was very unjust and tiring but Dracule Mihawk had never grumbled about it up to this moment. The reason why is because his sister had done the same for him. Lolita is only a year older but the burden in her shoulders when they were young was nothing to what is happening to him now. They did grew up in the lap of luxury, gold and silver was sprinkled to them like confetti but all those things didn't fulfill what they really needed at that time.

Love,Care and Affection…

Their parents were too busy with their business that they left the two for years on end to the point that they even sometimes forget their children's names. He was only 4 at that time and whenever he asks where they were, her sister would only reply with a smile and say 'they're at work so that we can eat properly and have clothes to wear and go to school and stuffs like that!'. He didn't give much thought about it back then but as he grew up he began to see how it taxed his older sister greatly. Cooking their meals, cleaning after his messes , making their beds, making sure that he understands his lesson at school, polishing his swordsmanship, tucking him in bed at night, comfort him at times of sadness and so much more that a girl of her age should not do.

He was guilty of the fact that she didn't have any time for herself at all and had reached to the point that she had neglected her own needs until the time came that he was already self sufficient and their parents had hired servants that was so long overdue. And for that, he can't help but be eternally indebted to his sister.

It is now time to make his own. For a true and honorable swordsman should repay whatever debt he has. It may not need to be repaid in gold but if repaying that debt means that his small luxuries would be temporarily unavailable to him as of the moment. Then so be it!

It is no wonder that love can move people in mysterious ways.

… . … . … . … . … . … . …

It's only been half a year but Mihawk can see it clearly through his eyes─ the changes bought by that little girl named Luffita.

Change is inevitable as it is a constant process that is present in one's life and is a must for progress towards the future. Mihawk understands that notion very well but it couldn't be helped that he was a little unnerved at first, he knows better than to resist what was to come sooner or later.

It was very subtle at first to the point of being barely noticeable, starting with that weak niggling feeling at the back of his head when he is not sure what the infant is up to or when the pesky baby in his arms would twitch or squirm in discomfort, it was like reminding to make sure that she was happy and contented.

It was soon followed by a shocking revelation that he no longer had the same taste when it comes to his books of choice. Those steamy and exciting though very predictable stories that he enjoys during a bad weather or whenever he had the time had now been replaced by books about child rearing and development. And the fact that it does not bore him at all had his heart stopping for a few seconds at most.

Then and there he concluded that something is definitely wrong with him!

There were also some changes that manifests itself physically. Point and case ─ the castle itself had change. Back when he has living alone, Mihawk only stocks his pantry with wheat and oil for bread, his refrigerator for meat and his cellar for wine. Nothing more,nothing less. But as the days flew by he finds himself buying mundane kitchen accessories everytime he goes out for provisions. He keeps telling himself that he would probably use it in the near future.

The foreboding atmosphere of the castle seems to have been affected by change as well as he noted that it became lighter as every time the infant in his hand would laugh. As if the shadows were being effectively pushed back to the corners.

The candle flames had become warmer too. Like it was burning with passion just to keep the 6 month old warm and comfortable during the cold nights.

But the biggest change of all took him by the hand as he soon realized it.

He was a man back then, a gentleman with a sense of chivalry and morales. And don't get him wrong, he is still the man that he is probably better than before!

Because now, he is a father…

He sees change like a dual edged blade it could be bad or it could be for the greater good. But at the end of the day it is up to us as to how we can make that change beneficial and Mihawk certainly agrees with that.

He was raising a D. after all.

… … … … … … … … … to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own one piece!**

 **Chapter 3: A first for everything**

Watching someone accomplish something done for the first time brings a feeling of joy and pride to everyone, especially when that someone is special to us. For Mihawk, it was in the tiny but lively form of tiny little Luffy. Ever since he began reading a book about how infants develop physically and cognitively, he had set his hawk like gaze on the kid who is starting to adapt in her surroundings.

The first of these accomplishments was just a little after her 8th month when she successfully pushed herself up in all fours, he knew right away that it is only a matter of time before everything else follows.

He didn't realize how right he was at his assumptions!

Day after day, baby Luffy had began her attempts in crawling. When she feels like it, she can manage to crawl for a few minutes with short rests in between before continuing again. Unfortunately as her brain is still in the developing process, baby Luffy was often distracted by other things that catches her eye to the point that she abandons what she was doing at the moment and prioritizes the thing that catches her attention. This action did not bother Mihawk at all as he reminded himself that every baby have their own different ways of learning.

When the month has passed, Luffy had began crawling in greater distance and boy did the great swordsman nearly jump out of his trousers when he felt a tiny hand grab his leg while he was busy cooking lunch!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Another month flew by and the Shichibukai found himself gaping in anticipation as he saw his daughter trying to pull herself upright using the leg of a chair. He was even clenching his fist unconsciously as if the action was giving some extra strength to the girl. But alas! Little Luffy wasn't ready yet as her legs wasn't strong enough to stand on its own . It dampened the swordsmaster's mood greatly but vanished right away as he heard her laugh and clapped her hands in happiness.

She eventually succeeded the fifth time around but only managed to keep herself standing for a few seconds before falling face first resulting in a panicking warlord and a 'shishishi-ing' but still face planted luffy.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Luffy was now in her 11th month when she started to teeth on things, as long as it fits, she eats. The Shichibukai who had now grown wiser after almost a year of looking out for the infant. He had kept away any object that she might choke on and also began mashing things in order to introduce solid foods into the girl's tummy as the book had suggested. As expected of a D, she was quite the eater. Often times, the warlord would sneak in some small chunks of meat or anything that is soft but chewy to train her developing teeth for the much anticipated adult foods.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The sun had barely risen from the horizon but we find the daddy shichibukai awake with a cup of coffee in one hand and a cookbook in the other, as to answer why he was already alive and kicking at this time of the morning was because today is Luffita's birthday! But, unlike any other birthdays, this would be her first! So of course, a celebration is a must. It is also a reminder that the baby had successfully survive the critical phase of infancy and of course, what would be a birthday party without the traditional birthday cake?

So read he did all morning searching for the perfect recipes deciding that the party for two will be held at noon as the celebrant herself was still out like a light.

A man like him wouldn't settle for anything less and even though he wasn't much of a cook, he believes that anything made with your own hands no matter how bad it is made as long as it was done out of love is the greatest gift of all.

It took him some time but eventually decided that chocolate cake sounds good for the occasion as well as the instructions were rather easy to follow through.

As Luffita was now contently playing with her toys, the royal Shichibukai then started to gracefully maneuver around the kitchen, first with preheating the oven then with the tools and lastly the ingredients. Cooking, in his opinion wasn't difficult at all but in return, everythings needs to be done carefully and precisley to avoid ruining the quality of the meal.

As a rule of thumb, the dessert should always be the first to be done as it was often served cold. Turning his gaze to the book, he read the recipe in his mind as he began measuring and separating the ingredients in two different containers with great concentration, one for the dry and another for the wet. He started with the former as the measuring tool would be soiled if he does so.

 _2 cups of baterillan cake flour_

 _2 cups of west blue sugar_

 _¾ cup dressrosan chocolate_

 _2 teaspoons torino baking powder_

 _1½ teaspoons torino baking soda_

 _1 teaspoon grand line salt_

 _1 teaspoon of cactus island espresso powder_

Pausing for a second, he glanced behind his shoulder to see what his daughter is doing and a small rare smile decorated his regal features when the tiny figure flashed a gummy smile at him while clapping her hands as if she was wishing her daddy uncle luck in his task. Seeing that the girl wasn't in any danger or whatsover he then went back to work.

 _1 cup milk_

 _½ cup vegetable oil_

 _2 fresh eggs_

 _2 teaspoons skypeian vanilla_

 _1 cup boiling water_

Making sure that the dry ingredients are thoroughly blended, he then poured the liquid in the other container and with a spatula mixed the two to form the batter. Carefully dividing the mixture in two round trays, mihawk then didn't waste anymore precious time and slid the tin containers inside the oven so that he can proceeded with the icing.

The icing was fairly easy to put together as it only relies on powdered chocolate, butter, vanilla, ground coffee, milk and sugar. When the frosting had turned to the right consistency, he gave the mixing spatula a lick and was immensely pleased with the results.

He is pretty sure Luffy would also like it as well.

After the cake sponge was taken out of the oven and cooled like the icing, he began frosting the cake evenly and when done, took a few moment to appreciate his work.

Who knew cooking can be this gratifying?

With the main objective done, the next on the list was the main course, fortunately it needn't to be that grand as he was only cooking for one and a half. Mihawk is a practical man and so he is not keen into wasting food. Perusing through the book for the second time, he found a recipe for a hearty stew that is both nutritious and takes very little time to prepare as it was only an hour and a half before noon.

Cutting the meats and various vegetable was as easy as pie for the great swordsman so it was no shock that the stew was already on the burner within a few minutes and the salad carefully arranged in a bowl.

Lunch time rolled around and the father and daughter was now seated side by side at the table surrounded with food in their arm's reach, the cake at the center and boxes of presents at the far end. With Mihawk scooping their individual servings, the two began to eat. Even though Luffita can't speak at the moment and is practically shoving the food inside her mouth, the warlord was proud with his work as he noted that the infant was squealing with delight.

He did a pretty good job but the highlight was yet to come as Luffy didn't blow her candle yet. And so he lighted the lone piece of wax and sang in a voice that no one expected from him with only the infant as the sole witness.

 _"_ ureshii na kyou wa～" he moved neared the infant whose big dark irises were focused on the flame.

"tanoshii na kyou wa～" nearer, he kneeled in front of the one year old and presented the cake like an offering.

"tanjoubi omedetou. ～" luffy clapped her hands and giggled, seemingly enjoying the moment.

"o uta wo utaimashou!" And together, they both blew the candle flame.

"Happy Birthday Luffita!"

… … … … … … … to be continued … … … … … …

Omake:

Half a year flew by like the wind and in that period of time Mihawk realized something.

Luffita has yet to say her first word!

He was informed by the book that it should be around this time but knowing how paranoid he is, he immediately assumed that he did something wrong and blame his self a little for it. He was indeed a quiet man but he forgot that infants learn communication from their parents!

And he never said much around the kid!

Unconsciously, the warlord began talking to himself.

"I need to find a way to teach Luffy how to speak hmmmm…" he was so deep in thought he forgot about the child behind him.

"Da-da!" She blurted out but as of the moment, he wasn't listening.

"Maybe I should call Akagami, he does have someone in his crew who knows a thing or two about kids…"

"DA─dah!" Luffita shouted louder but again, his head was way up in the clouds.

"On second thought, maybe it's too early to tell him…hnmn what to do, what to do" he stroked his bearded chin absent mindedly, he didn't see that Luffitta was already tearing up.

"UWAAAAHHHHHHH! UWAHHHHHHHH!" The shrill sound immediately alerted the father who took the baby from her crib and nestled her securedly in his arms.

"Oh, what's wrong Luffy?" He rocked the baby a little to calm her down."Do you want me to sing?" The baby shook her head.

"Did you poo-poo?" Again, she shook her head.

"Are you sleepy?" For the third time, she shook her head and this time more fervently.

Mihawk stopped.

"Are you hungry?"

"Da-da!"

"Okay! lets' go get you some food!"

"Da-da!"

It was about 2:45 am when Mihawk's eyes suddenly snapped open.

 _'Dammit!'_

… _. …_ _. … . … . … . To be continued_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading this fanfiction. I'm very sorry about my capitalization, thanks to those who noticed.**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who followed, reviewed and favorited this story! It means so much to me!**

 **I do not own one piece!**

 **Chapter 4: Three is for trouble.**

With Luffita turning three last month, Dracule Mihawk finds himself with more than an armful of the girl ever since she had started to learn the basics of walking and talking.

Broken numerous of expensive decorations? Check!

Random colorful doodles on the castle walls? Double Check!

A much enormous appetite? Big fat check!

While it did bring more headache for the adult, it did not worry him at all as it simply meant that the kid was lively and has a good, sunny disposition. He had also noted that with the advancement of her age, her quirks and likes started to appear as well.

For one, the little girl likes to wear dresses and as long as it was not too stuffy or gets in the way of her fun, she would definitely wear it without much complaints.

She also has a questionable devotion for meat, wether it's in the form of stews, barbecues or steak─ as long as it is meat, her ever so plump lips would contort into a face splitting grin . What even shocked the Shichibukai last night was she even begged for seconds after she ate an adult sized meal!

She also has a certain degree of fondness for anything red as proven by her current outfit which is a rose red sleeveless silk dress that goes below her knees matched with a pair of shiny red doll shoes and further accentuated with a red silk hairband. It was very adorable in his opinion, a tad excessive with the eye watering color but overall it suits her.

But those things are the least of his worries as those things are pretty ordinary for a growing kid, what intrigued him the most was her fondness for dancing.

It's not that it was bad or wrong, she actually has a talent for it!

The matter at hand here is that it greatly resembled her mother's, more specifically, her swordstyle─ the infamous _yoen-ken_ orotherwise known as "the beguiling sword". A swordstyle that incorporates dancing while heavily focusing on agility, grace and speed rather than brute strength.

It is also the very same swordstyle that defeated Mihawk numerous of times in occasional duels with her sister.

Curiosity getting the best of him, it was after dinner when Mihawk decides to take the matter in his own hands. "Luffita?"

"Haiiiiii?" She said with a smile as she approached her father.

"Who taught you how to dance like that?" He asked her in a soft voice. To be honest, Luffy didn't know the answer as well so she shrugged nonchalantly and continued back to where she left off leaving Mihawk thinking for the rest of the evening as to what to do next.

… … …

A few weeks after and much to the Shichibukai's surprise, the girl was becoming better and better with her moves. She can now do cartwheels and splits as well as move gracefully and quietly if she wants to, the number of broken things inside the castle was also reduced. It also brought a great deal of excitement in the swordsman's part as he can already see what the future holds for her tiny princess.

So, when dinner time ended he decides that, now, is the best time to execute his plan.

"Luffy, do you want to play a game?" He calls Luffita whose head whipped towards his direction with neckbreaking speed, grinning and nodding enthusiastically much to the Shichibukai's sweatdropping.

She stood up from the carpet and flops down in front of his father. "What kind of game papa?" She asks eagerly as she completely seized her previous activity.

Mihawk in response pulled out a red bandana from his pocket and dangled it in front of the girl whose eyes were sparkling like a cat. "Hide and go-seek…" he said with a smirk.

"I love hide and go─ wait, what's the bandana for?" She asks again out of curiosity, she knows that bandanas aren't used in that game.

"Well, to make the game more interesting, I added two new rules." He said as he held to fingers in the air." First, is you have to wear a bandana and second, you have to dance while you look for me!" He explained in a voice that was only reserved for his daughter though the cunning smirk was still etched on his lips.

"Uhmmmm…not sure about that but… okay!" She hesitantly concedes while the adult knelt and tied the piece of clothing around her eyes. "Papa? How would I find you? I can't see a thing!" A frown was etched on her her lips as soon as she realized that she can't see anything at all.

"That's the point! You need to use your other senses to find me, your sense of smell…" he pressed her nose with a finger making the girl chuckle. "your sense of hearing" he continued as his hands travelled to her ears and snapped his fingers " and your sense of touch" he finished as he brushed the back of his hands on her arm while the clueless toddler hesitantly nodded.

And so the game started. Little did Luffita know that she had already started her training under the great swordsman.

She tried smelling the air first as her papa always smells like roses. She twirled towards that direction but her back met the cold stone wall. She tried again but unknowingly ended up at the opposite side of the room. Luffita was growing frustrated by the minute but even so, she tried again with this time, her sense of touch. Raising her hand sideward, she twirled around very slowly so that if something is blocking her way, she would know first and avoid it. The action made the warlord nod his head in satisfaction. She was learning very quickly and as if sensing his action, the girl's head turned to his direction before executing a cartwheel and leaping directly towards his arms with a 'shishishi'.

"Found ya!" She exclaimed gleefully before squealing in delight as a pesky hand tickled her torso.

"Good job!" Mihawk exclaimed and stopped the torturous tickling then put her down." But how did you know where I was?" He asks, feigning ignorance.

Luffita pulled the blindfold upwards before holding a finger under her chin. "I don't know, it's like I know you're there !" She honestly answered and gave a look asking if she was in trouble. The father of the toddler shook his head dismissively and reassured her by ruffling her long raven locks.

"That my child, is your observation haki!" He relented slowly so that the girl would understand.

"Ob-ser-ve-shon… haki?" She tilted her head cutely.

"Kukukuku… yes! To put it simply, it means you can sense what others can't." He explained.

"Is that bad?"

"Not at all,if not, it's actually better !" He voiced out to the girl who seem relieved.

The days went by and little by little, the girl started to unknowingly awaken her observation haki through their games. She already stopped calling Mihawk's name when they weren't on the same room as she can now pin point where her papa is. Mihawk was fairly impressed with the development, though, she still has a long way to go as she is only using it by instinct rather than her will alone.

… … … … …

Later that year during one fine afternoon, we found the two together in the downright creepy coffin-shaped boat of the warlord drifting along the vast sea of the Grand Line. It seems that the older had deemed Luffita ready to see what's beyond the castle walls.

He was very aware of the fact that the castle can only teach her as much, and while there are books and a sufficient space for her to learn and roam around, she also needs to meet people and to occasionally bask under the sun to balance everything out.

As the island came into sight, he can see that his daughter can't hide her excitement. Her big brown eyes were sparkling, her lips locked in a face splitting grin and her long black hair was being tousled by the mild wind.

"Papa? What are we gonna do there?" She pointed towards the speck of land.

"Oh, Nothing much," he said with a small serene smile and removed a stray lock of hair away from her daughters face. "Maybe buy some food, eat at a restaurant and look around town?" He continued and was pleased to receive an approving nod.

Upon arrival, Luffita jumped towards the docks much to her father's chagrin and ran hastily towards the merchants who had built small tents around the port to greet arriving travelers. She was surprised to see stalls rowed together selling various stuffs, from small trinkets, to colorful and not the mention girly accessories, grilled snacks and even cold drinks that were perfect for the weather were also readily available.

Every color, sound and smell fascinated the three year old girl. It was her first time experiencing these things, back home she can only have fun inside the castle as the exterior and the surrounding forest was always ladened with fog. This didn't escape the warlords's gaze and instantly recognized that yearning in his daughter's eyes. He didn't disturb the girl any further and only went to her side when she needs some coins to buy what caught her eyes.

… … … … … … …

With a small bag in her hands, Luffita walk side by side with his father after they both had lunch. The wide smile that decorates her eyes and lips were a give away to anyone she passes by that the girl is contented and happy.

She was only then pulled out from her euphoria when her father stopped in front of a building with the word 'Arms Shop' written at the front.

"Luffy, I have some things to do in this store" her father said, she nodded as she understood that her papa wants some fun too.

"What's inside?" She asks with her voice filled with curiosity.

"You'll see" her papa said to her with a small smile. "But, I want you to promise me that you will not touch anything without asking for permission." He said again, but this time with a small amount of sternness in his voice.

"Okay! I promise!" She whole heartedly answered.

And so the father and daughter went inside. As soon as the bell behind the door gave a shrill tinkling sound, a man what Luffy thinks is about 40 years old appeared behind the sidelines and greeted them with a nervous smile.

"Ah! Welcome Sir, Royal Shichibukai Dracule Mihawk, How may I help you?" He tensed up as he rub his hands together.

She curiously looked up to her father wondering what 'Sir, Royal Shichibukai' is but the lack of expression in her father's face tells her that they can talk about it later.

"It's fine, I'm just looking for some new designs." He answered dismissively before grabbing Luffy's hands lightly and pulling her further inside the store.

Luffy's wide brown eyes wandered at the shiny metal thingies hanging on the wall. She had never seen so much swords in her life! Well, there's her father's collection, but those and these are different─ er… somehow. At some point, she was really tempted to touch one but as she promised her father, who was currently engaged in a conversation with the store guy as of the moment, she tried her very best to contain herself causing the store clerk and Mihawk to look at her with worry as she was fidgeting.

"What's wrong Luffita? Is something bothering you?" He asks.

Luffy pointed a finger at the array of rapiers and finally expressed her dilemma. "Please let me touch one!"

Mihawk considers it for a moment, he was internally weighing the situation if it would be safe or not. But then again, he wasn't the World's greatest swordsman for nothing. So bottomline, he concedes and hands the lightest rapier to a three year old toddler who doesn't even know how to count yet.

The girl took it from his outstretched hand with both hands (handle first) with amazement and backed away for precaution. She raised the sword above her head and swung it downwards pretending there is an invisible opponent in front of her. Mihawk did not comment but proceeded to watch on. He mentally noted that the girl's stance was off and her strike was quite sloppy but, there's a certain degree of control and some strength as he expects the sword to hit the floor.

"That wasn't bad at all!" He expressed quite loudly, he too recognized the potential as the owner who looked at him seriously and nodded his head in agreement.

"That, is so cool!" She said grinning from ear to ear.

So in the end, the two walked out of the store with smiles on their faces as they both got something for themselves.

… … … … … … … … …

On their way back to the port, a thick crowd suddenly flocks towards them as it seems that there is some commotion in the town square. They both didn't care as to what it is as they were already contented from their shopping spree and only wishes to head back to the comforts of their home.

He held out a hand to his daughter to grab on but as he turn his head, the girl beside her was gone.

"Luffita?" For the longest time in his life Mihawk felt the dread pooling in his stomach.

"LUFFY!?"He turned his head in every direction but he can't find his daughter. He used his observation haki but the crowd proved to be a nuisance in his radar.

"Damn it!" He loudly cursed before running towards where the crowd was.

… … … … … … … …

Luffy didn't see it coming, a stray arm bumped her on the shoulders while a leg pushed her backwards. She saw his father's hand and tried to grab it but before she knew it, she was already in an unfamiliar place.

… … … … … … … …

Mihawk made a mad dash towards the crowd as he shouted his daughter's name. He pushed anyone in his way disregarding their gender but the warlord didn't care about that now.

He needs to find his Luffy!

He saw a small mop of raven locks and relieved flooded him. He grabbed the figure's shoulder only to be met with a different face.

Mihawk was seriously considering if he should just slash the whole crowd in half.

… … … … … … … …

Luffy heard someone shout her name but as her small stature can only give her limited vision, she can't see beyond the sea of limbs around her. She was left with no choice but to weave through the crowd.

She somehow managed to get out but as she looked around, she notices that she ended up in a more gloomier and somehow isolated part of town.

"Pa-pa?" She calls out in a broken voice, tears were now pouring out of her eyes.

She was all alone now.

… … … … … to be continued … … … … …

 **I know that it is too early for Luffy to learn haki but if you think about it, her uncle is Mihawk and he is known for his insightfulness. In this fanfic I made it look like that Luffy inherited some of Mihawk's skills. Plus, she only awakened it, she will probably master it before she set sail. Armament and Conqueror wiill be unlocked in the future.**

 **Sorry if it's a bit confusing but more will be explained later.**

 **Now on a different matter, I plan to give Luffy a different fruit as the gomu gomu fruit will be useless as she is a swordsman. The question is, when will she eat it. Before she set sail or after?**

 **Btw, She will have a mythological zoan fruit.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the love everyone!**

 **Sarene-san: I've been actually planning this story for awhile and I find it really challenging. It's a little unconventional and may affect older Luffy's attitude but isn't that more exciting?**

 **Poyochin-san: Thank you so much for the review!**

 **Rentamiya-san: I hope this appeases you :)**

 **Again, thank you for all those who clicked Follow, Favorite and Reviewed my story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

 **Chapter 5: Hello new friend─s.**

After crying for several minutes, Luffita eventually managed to calm herself up. She figured out that crying would get her nowhere.

"I need to find my Papa!". She said with determination while wiping the last remnant of tears from her eyes and took several steps in a random direction.

She tried feeling the atmosphere around her as she walks but sadly, the downside of her still developing ability is that with the large number of people in town, their auras were overlapping with each other to the point that she can't distinguish them individually, her limited range was a major issue as well.

 _'Ah! The crowd!'_ And as if a light bulb has been turned on, she realized that if she can locate the town square, then, her chances of finding her father would be higher. She was about to run off when something or rather some people caught her attention.

A few hundred meters away from her position was a small group of about 4 men and a woman. The woman was really pretty but Luffy thinks she would be more beautiful if she wasn't frowning. Thinking that maybe she can ask for help, the little girl in red merrily skipped towards the group.

… …

"Hey sexy, me and my friends here are wondering if you want to join us for some drinks." A man of about 30 years of age flirtatiously drawled, he was wearing a very dirty white shirt with equally dirty light brown pants. From the way he talks, it was obvious that he was drunk.

"No." The woman replied coldly without looking at the man, instead, her focus was on little Luffy who was nearly approaching.

"Come on! We promise we're gonna have lots of fun!" The man's companions who was wearing a red tunic joined in while another flashed a disgusting wink at the lady who grimaced at the action.

She rolled her eyes haughtily."Again. I said. NO." She stated with a tone of finality and started to walk away but was prevented from doing so as a thick hand had suddenly latched on her wrist.

"Oi! We're do you think your going?" The man who winked at her yelled, but before she can even fight back another hand had attacked her other wrist. It was barely noticeable at first but after the contact, she felt her strength was like being sapped away from her body. It wasn't enough to knock her out cold but it was enough to subdue her. She looked at one of her captors' hands and internally panicked as she saw that the ring that the other man was wearing is made out of seastone.

 _'Kairoseki! Dammit!"_

… …

For a minute, Luffy felt alarmed. It seems that the woman doesn't like the guys as she originally assumed that they were friends. But then again, maybe they were just playing.

"Hello!" She greeted politely and waved her hands towards them. The two men who wasn't restraining the woman looked at each other before a sly smile crawled on their lips.

"You!" Luffy tilted her head at the woman, curious as to what she's gonna say. Luffy notes that she seems to be having a hard time talking. "Go Away…"

"Eh!?" She tilted her head confused." But I'm lost!" The little girl stubbornly protested much to the older woman's exasperation.

 _'How stupid can this girl be?'_ Everyone thought.

"Is that so?" The man in white then questioned with feigned sympathy. "Don't worry! If you come with us…" he gestured to his companions. "… we'll help you find your way back!"

"Really?" Luffita flashed a smile, looking at the woman, she saw her discreetly shook her head.

"Of course! Right boys?" The man reassured her while the others nodded their heads. He even knelt with one knee in front of the girl to make himself more believable.

"Hmmmmmmm… " She held a finger under her chin, as if thinking. "Nah, I don't think so!" She shouted before landing a solid kick to the man's shin.

"AGHHHHHHHHH!" The man in white screamed in agony as he felt his bone cracked from the intensity of the attack.

Luffita just laughed and flashed out her tongue. "I'm not stupid you know～" Her haki alerted her that someone was coming from her behind as she felt the wind whipped. With agility that adults only possesses, she rolled forward and did a cartwheel to evade and at the same time face her attacker whose foot met his companion's face.

"Yuck!" She commented dryly. "Only cowards attack from the back!"

The woman was losing it, th-this is outrageous! How is it possible that the little girl was able to defend herself while she was reduced to a sitting duck!

"Why you!?" The man in red ran towards the girl but Luffy countered his attack by doing a frog leap on his crouched back and quickly dished out a back kick at her attacker's rear in retaliation resulting in an epic face plant.

This angered the man in white abandoned the woman and motioned all of his men to catch Luffy, they weren't keen to allowing their egos to be crushed by a small girl.

With now 4 attackers, Luffy was having a hard time evading each of their attacks. She maybe is fast but it was almost impossible to avoid every limb that was after her. Then the worst happened as a pair of limbs had grabbed her from behind.

"Let me go!" She protested while wildly kicking her feet in the air.

"Shut up!"

"Let m─ _ **PAK!**_ "She repeated louder until a sharp stinging pain invaded her cheeks, her head whipping to the side as she was slapped. Even at the hands of defeat she wishes that the woman had already escaped as she doesn't look like she was feeling well.

"What are we gonna do with her boss?" The man holding Luffy asks.

"We sell her of course!" The limping man stated with a disgusting smirk.

Hearing this, she leveled her eyes to the man who slapped her with a cold glare but at the same time she also saw the woman was now standing, her face was contorted in an undefinable fury, her hands were connected to shape like a heart.

 _ **"MERO MERO MELLOW**_ _ **"**_

Luffy can't believe what her eyes was seeing, as soon as the woman said those words, a pink heart shaped beam radiated out of her hands towards their direction. She closed her eyes shut at the bright light and when she opened it again, her jaw dropped a kilometer on the spot.

The four men around her were now turned to stone!

"That is soooo cool!" She yelled out, clearly awed by the display of power and true to the Luffy way, she completely ignored the fact that she was still trapped in petrified arms causing the woman to gain a tic mark on her forehead at her recklessness.

"And you!" She roared making Luffy stop from cheering. "What are you doing in a place like this!?" She scolded harshly but the degree of worry under her voice was hard to miss.

"Uhmm… I got lost?" She sheepishly offered.

" _*scoff! *_ Do you know what those men will do to you!? You almost got yourself… Arghh!" The woman protested died out as she grabbed little Luffy and freed her from the statue with a fierce kick from her stiletto, causing it to unceremoniously crumble on the ground.

With Luffy now free from her restraints, the woman leveled herself to the three year old. "Where are your parents?" She asks again but this time more softly.

"Wait!" Luffy stopped and closed her eyes for a moment, she concentrated harder with her haki to the point that her eyebrows were scrunched up. "I can't feel papa" she answered with disappointment and finally opened her eyes.

"You! Did you just use _**Kenbunshoku haki**_!?" The woman asked incredulously, for a moment Luffy thought she was going to poop.

"Yep! Ever since I was…" she paused and thought for awhile then hold 3 fingers in the air. "Three!"

"Huh?" The woman was taken aback for a moment before gaining a thoughtful expression "What's your name little girl?"

… … … … …

Mihawk didn't like what he was feeling right now, there was this gut wrenching sensation that is telling him to hurry up. His throat was already parched from the heat and the continuous usage but he never stopped calling his daughter's name.

"LUFFITA!" He called again for the hundredth time but stopped as his blood ran cold, he felt someone familiar.

That… that person was with Luffy!

… … … … …

As ridiculous as it may sound, Boa Hancock found herself drawn to this tiny little booger in front of her. She didn't like kids in general but somehow, the girl in a red dress was different from the rest.

It could be because of her courage as she had tried to save her from those filthy men that earned her respect.

It could also be because of her rare talent that roused her interest, normal three year old kids don't have access to haki like that.

Or maybe…

She was intrigued why the girl didn't turn into stone like most people do. But then again, children this age are still pure of tainted thoughts.

She finally knew the reason why when she said her name.

"Monkey D. Luffita but you can call me Luffy!" She chirps.

It was such a big name for a tiny little girl. It was decided then and there, this girl was too interesting to ignore.

… … …

"LUFFITTA!"

"PA-PAAAAAAA!" Luffita yelled in glee as she finally saw her father's figure and made a beeline towards him with big fat tears of joy rolling down her cheeks.

The eighteen year old Hancock immediately stiffened at the sight of her co-warlord.

"Hush my child, I'm here now." He consoled her as he tightened his grip around her waist, all the while, showering his tiny princess with kisses on her forehead. They could have stayed longer in that position to relish their reunion but knowing that a warlord was present, Mihawk chose to break the hug shortly to address the teen.

"Madame Boa Hancock. It's a pleasant surprise to see you here" He cautiously said as his hand was dangerously hovering his sword fastened at his back. Whatever emotion that was displayed a while ago was now completely gone.

"Likewise Sir Dracule Mihawk, I did not…" she replied in the same manner and raised a leg while she shifts her gaze quickly towards the girl. "…expect this turn of events."

Unbeknownst to Luffy, The two infamous figures were currently locked in a staring match that could probably destroy the whole town if anything goes awry. Instead, she chose the moment to express her surprise. "Ehhh!? Papa knew onee-san?"─ Instantly breaking the tension between the warlords as the said 'onee-san' blanched at the title.

Mihawk lowered his hand but maintained his soul piercing gaze at the teenage empress who was doing the same until his daughter caught his full attention with a soft tug at his cloak. "Ne Papa, did you know that Hancock nee-san saved me from those men awhile ago!" She pointed at the now obliterated pieces of stones." She was sooo cool!" She exclaimed while throwing her hands in the air for emphasis.

Learning this, Mihawk's eyes widen slightly before bowing gratefully to a now shell shocked co-warlord. "Thank you for saving Luffy, for that, I am indebted."

It took Hancock a few moments to recover her bearings. "Hmmp!" She scoffed and turned her head away, though in reality, she was only hiding her surprise at the rare display of humility by the older warlord and Luffita's statement that she saved her while the truth is, it was the other way around.

"I want her in my island the day after tomorrow and we can call it quits!" She demands with a tone of finality and stormed off, leaving a waving Luffy and a perplexed Mihawk.

"Papa? Did you fall asleep again with your eyes open?" Luffy asks, pulling him out from his deep thoughts.

"Hmnn… maybe…" the warlord jokingly shrugged, he will just have Luffita tell her everything once they're home.

"Shishishi!"

… … … … … … … …

The day after tomorrow came and we find the father and child on their boat sailing towards the Island of Women. How their boat can sail in the Calm Belt without any wind? Luffy doesn't know either.

Mihawk, after finding out what happened from Luffy had finally relaxed. He originally thought that the newly appointed warlord was up to something but as it turns out, the woman was just expressing her own form of gratitude. Also, he kept in mind that Luffita must learn how to protect herself soon. He wouldn't let anything like that happen again. Not now, Not ever.

"I'll be picking you up afterwards okay?" He spoke softly as he turns to her daughter who let out a huff of disappointment.

"Nah Papa, can't you really come inside?" She presses. They already had this conversation a few hours ago but the girl was very adamant with her stance, it even took the male hours of tiring explanation to make his daughter understand what's at risk.

He shook his head. "Luffy, the most important rule in that island is that no man can every step inside their walls." he said slowly, he needs to make sure that Luffy learns how to respect the rules of other people. She needs to learn in an early age that she does not own the world.

The girl pouted for a few seconds before crossing her arms and glared at the speck of land at the horizon."Then if Papa is not coming, Luffy's not coming!" She exclaimed with a tone of finality.

"Luffita…" he let out a loud sigh, this was turning into a more stressful situation that he expected. "… Hancock is trying to be your friend, don't you want to have a friend?"

"I do! But papa would be alone!" She said in a frustrated tone.

He was touched by the gesture and almost gave in but for Luffy to grow up well, she also needs friends that would understand her more than he can.

Difficult for him it might be, the warlord forced himself to smile. "It's alright! Papa wants to nap anyways!" He half-lied.

"Fine if you say so…." She half-heartedly conceded. "…but don't go away okay!?"

The forced smile had now turned to a real smile as Mihawk ruffled her hair. "Of course!" He promised.

Once their boat touched the shore, a small group of the Kuja Pirates along with the Gorgon sisters (except for Hancock)and Elder Nyon welcomed the two. After a kiss or two to the cheeks and a warm goodbye hug, the women left the swordsman to his own devices.

Even though Luffita was saddened that they left her papa by the shore, she can't help but be mesmerized by the beautiful landscape of the unfamiliar island. The colorful fruit bearing trees, the wild animals wandering around and even her companions were very interesting as well. It was very different from her home and the town that they had visited.

Unnoticed by everyone, the two teenage gorgon sisters who was deliberately walking behind the entourage were talking about the sudden invitation, they knew by heart that their sister was very ruthless to foes and friends alike.

"I get that she's a girl but, didn't Ane-sama say she doesn't like brats?" The tall bubble headed Sandersonia whispered.

"Ah yes! She did say that one time. But then, I heard Ane-sama talking to elder Nyon last night!" The slim Marigold answered in the same hushed tone, and as if her low voice wasn't enough, the blonde leaned closer towards her sister's ear. "She said that the girl was very interesting!"

As the all female group had reached the the palace after half an hour of walking, Luffita was ordered to stand at the middle of the arena. Around her, there is a small group of women wearing beach clothes that are playing tribal music while the majority were seated in stone bleachers.

Luffy did as told but she doesn't know the exact reason why. Standing before her as she had remembered was Pretty onee-san, Tall green onee-san, Old Purple Lady and Tall yellow onee-san. She didn't really know their names and only based it according to their appearances.

"People of Amazon Lily !" Elder Nyon addressed the people in a sagely tone. "Standing before you is a woman of exceptional courage and strength."

Every women present gasped, even Marigold and Sandersonia exchanged surprised looks. It was a long time ago ever since they did a ceremony of recognition to outsiders.

"Yesterday, this little girl before you had saved the of our beloved _Hebihime-sama_ from the hands of _filthy_ men!" She paused as the citizens expressed their mixed emotions; they immediately showered Luffy with praises while they screamed curses towards the men.

When the noise died out, the elder continued "Under the orders of _Hebihime-sama_ ,it is only fitting that Madame Luffita receives the privilege to become an honorary member of our tribe!" She exclaimed dramatically before walking to a very clueless Luffy and placed a wreath of purple flowers on her head while the crowd started cheering again from the sidelines.

"Let us all welcome her according to tradition!" She shouted and raised her snake staff above her head and began batting it on the ground while everyone followed.

"Hah?" Was what can Luffy say, she didn't understand the big words yet.

… … …

After the short ceremony and the banquet that followed, Luffita was pissed─ not figuratively but literally. In fact, she had very much enjoyed her time talking with the girls and accepting their offerings of food to the point that she had forgot to answer the call of nature. So with an almost full bladder, Luffy made her way into the inner cloister of the palace.

She remembered Elder Nyon saying that if she ever felt the need to use the toilet, she needs to find the door with a pink heart.

With that information in mind, she ran along the halls and glanced at each door until she spotted the correct one at the end of the hallway.

Without wasting any time, she threw the door open without bothering to knock as she can already feel her bladder bursting. She was mildly surprised that the toilet room here was bigger than what they have back home. The room itself was divided into two parts, a row of cubicles to the left and the bathroom to the right which was only separated by a thick purple curtain. Once finished and relieved, her attention was caught by the sound of females laughing coming from the other side.

Curious as to what lies beyond the curtain, she swayed the fabric out of the way and was met by the sight of three Gorgon sisters enjoying a hot bath.

"Hello everyone!" She greeted them happily though the result was a glass piercing shriek from the three.

"You!? What are you doing here?" Hancock panicked screamed as she hurriedly covered her self up.

"Ane-sama, she might have seen the mark…" Marigold fearfully commented while Sandersonia nodded her head.

"Oh!" Luffita softly said, realizing her mistake. "I'm sorry, I should've knocked…" She bowed her head.

"What. Did. ?" Hancock gritted her teeth, she thought the girl can be trusted.

"I saw the mark of the slave…" The little girl sadly immediately answered and averted her gaze. The two younger Gorgons transformed into their snake forms while Hancock kissed her index finger and held it like a pistol, they were ready to kill if necessary irregardless of age. Rules be damned.

"It's okay, I don't like 'em either… they're bad." The answer left them confused and as if reading their thought Luffy continued in a very serious voice. "Papa said that the Celebration Daltons are jerks…" her gaze was now meeting theirs. "… I think they don't have the right to treat others like that!" She screamed with honest conviction.

The three gorgon's were taken aback from her statement, then Hancock snorted, she tried to prevent it at first but to no avail it broke out into a fit of hysteric laughter. "Baka!" She tried to speak but her laughing spell was drowning out her words." Not celebration daltons─ ce-les-tial dra-gons!"

Luffita blushed so hard at her mispronounced word. "I'm just three years old!" She retorted. "You'll see! One day I'll memorize the whole dictatory!"

And as soon as she said those words the three girls were now on the floor laughing their guts out. Luffy got frustrated and yelled more mispronounced word but her blush only deepened as the girls didn't stop laughing. The worst part was, they were now panting and wiggling like snakes from laughing so hard.

"Oh my─ oh my, oh god! I can't stop! That was hilarious!" The empress said as she evened her breath and wiped the tears from her eyes.

After 2 more minutes of more laughing, the three had finally pulled themselves together, somehow in Luffita's eyes, their auras seems to have lightened. Like the stale air around them had vanished, Like a thorn had been plucked.

"Ne Luffy, if isn't too much…" Hancock started with a bashful blush. "…Can you keep this a secret between the four of us?" She asks in a very hopeful tone as even though their time as a slave was long over, the three sisters were still ashamed of their past, it scarred them in a way that they found it very difficult to trust anyone other than themselves. Luffy might be the only other person aside from Elder Nyon and Silvers Rayleigh that knows of their dark secret.

"Alright! You can count on me!" She replied without hesitation.

Luffy in all her childish obliviousness might have not noticed, but three damaged hearts had started their long journey to recovery because of her kindness…

… … … … … to be continued … … … …

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Sorry if I increased Hancock's age by 3-4 years.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoooo! Thank you so much for the love people!**

 **Chapter 6: The way of the sword.**

It has already been a few days after Luffy visited the Isle of Women. And apparently, with her declamation of hatred towards the Celeb─Celestial dragons, she had became friends with the three sisters and consequently, with the whole nation. Needless to say, Mihawk was surprised for the second time around when this time, his fellow Shichibukai eagerly offered her assistance when Luffy needs someone to look after her. He didn't know if he should be thankful or get mad at the female warlord because from the way she said it, It almost sounded that she was begging him to give her Luffita!

But the surprises did not stop there no, as before they can leave the island, Hancock ran back to the palace only to emerge with a gigantic bag full of gifts that was dragged by her and her sisters like slaves doing hard labor. The presents were very much appreciated by the male warlord but come on! It nearly sunk their boat halfway home!

And to add to the series of mysterious events, when Mihawk asked about what had happened inside the all female island, Luffy's only reply was. "It's a secret!" Accompanied by a mischievous smile.

 _"It turns out that something good had blossomed from the bad."_ He gleefully muses as he watches his daughter color some pictures by his side. He was happy that the three year old had made a friend. Unconventional as they were, he thinks that Luffy can learn a thing or two from the three sisters.

… …

The following day, Mihawk woke up with an excited smirk. After breakfast, he immediately retreated in his room and grabbed a pair of swords.

"Luffita, come here for a second." He called out as a panting Luffy ran up to him, she was obviously still winded up from her dancing.

"Yes Papa, what is it?" The bubbly little girl asks between breaths as she was curious.

"Today will be the start of your training!" He enthusiastically informed her and shows her the _epee_ that he was holding, it is similar to a rapier though the end was made blunt as it was suited as a practice tool rather than a weapon.

"Oooohhh!" The girl exclaimed with gusto. "What are you gonna teach me?" She asks again as she eyes the shiny object.

"Well, we bought you a rapier right?" He reminds her. With their time together, the warlord had developed his own playful tone when talking to the girl.

Luffy nods to this, she almost forgot about Mister Limes. Oh and yes, she had already bestowed a name for her sword.

"Then, it is only right that you learn how to use it properly!" To which the girl nodded again.

"So, for today, I will teach you the basics of fencing!"

"Fencing? _"_ She questioned with furrowed brows. "I thought you're gonna teach me how to use a sword? Are we gonna build a fence?" She suspiciously narrowed her eyes.

Mihawk sweatdropped but technically speaking, his daughter was right."Er…that is correct too, but in swordplay, fencing is a sport that involves two people who fight with rapiers like these, the person who can land the most hits wins! " he explained simply gaining a soft 'oh!' from his little one.

With that said, they started.

The first thing that Mihawk taught her daughter was the basics of duelling etiquette, how to hold the sword properly, defensive positions, footworks and lunges. Nothing difficult for a start but it is the deciding factor if she can indeed become a great swordswoman in the future.

"When you start a duel, you must first bow to your opponent before readying your swords." He bowed gracefully and motioned his student to follow.

On the other hand, Luffy curtsied before her sensei and flashed a bright smile.

"Good! Now, I will show you the proper way to hold one." He raised his own epee horizontally and leaned the pad of his thumb at the top and his index finger curled under the grip towards the side while his three remaining finger were wrapped at the bottom for support. Showing this to the girl, he asked to do the same.

"Like this?" Luffita showed her hands.

"Very good! Now that we got that covered, let's move on to the positions and lunges…"

"Hai!"

In a span of two hours, Luffy learned the basics. Mihawk vocally applauded her lunges, extensions and footwork as her dancing had greatly helped her become agile and flexible. She didn't even bat an eye whenever he asks her to maintain a pose for several minutes.

Deciding that the girl had done well today, he promptly ended their lesson.

That same night, Mihawk was seated alone in his throne as he had already tucked the little swordswoman in bed a few minutes ago, he can't help but wonder as to what kind of path would Luffy choose in the future.

 _"Will she dream of becoming the world's greatest swordsman? Or will she choose another dream to chase like her mother?"_ In his opinion, he would very much like it if Luffy chose neither and instead choose to lead a normal life. He did not want the girl to share the same fate like her whole clan.

 _"A father and mother that is currently fighting the government, a grandfather who is a celebrated marine hero, another grandfather who is the at the top of the pirating world and an uncle that is a government dog"._ He sighed tiredly. It was truly chaotic and terrifying. Though deep inside, something tells him that someday, his child would want more than an ordinary life. He only wishes that whatever path Luffy takes, she would find happiness.

All he can do for now is hold her hand until the time that she decides.

… … …

The following week, the father and teacher had deemed his three year old daughter worthy to start the basics of attacking and parrying. And like last week, the Shichibukai was immensely pleased by the development.

"Luffy, show me the basic attacks that you've learned so far…" He commanded strictly while maintaining a critical eye towards his daughter.

"Hai! The first one is called the Single thrust!" She exclaims and did an extended lunge with her epee forward.

"Good, the next one?"

"The second attack is called the Disengagement." She answers and did a lunge but this time twirled her sword with a sharp flick of the wrist.

"Great! Next?"

"The third is called the Glide!" She announces and slowly tilted her wrist sideward while slowly extending an arm as if her epee was touching another and did a lunge at an invisible opponent.

"Perfect, And the last one?"

"The last one is called the Cut Over!" She smiles and flicked her epee to the other side.

"Good Now show me the defensive moves!"

"Hai!"

This routine went on everyday for two months as Luffy would diligently sacrifice a few hours of her play time to practice her fencing skills. At first, she was only doing the gesture by herself, memorizing each move by heart. But at the start of the third month, Mihawk had started using his epee and engaging his daughter in mock battles.

"The most _*ching*_ important thing that you must remember in fencing _*shwick*_ is to never turn your back to an opponent!" Mihawk said while defending a barrage of attacks from Luffy who was buried deep in concentration.

With both of their observation haki activated, the two exchanged non-lethal blows to one another. Their duel was mostly about parrying and defending which took their training to a next level as Luffy surprisingly developed her speed and haki quickly than he anticipated. But of course, being the greatest amongst the swordsmen in the world, Mihawk easily ended the battle with a soft flourish and an accompanying thrust to his daughters stomach eliciting a chuckle as the blunt edge tickled her.

Picking up the girl like a bag of potatoes, the swordsman bought her to their dining room where their Christmas feast was waiting for them.

… … … … …

As the new year started, Luffy began studying basic mathematics, reading and writing. Mihawk was very much aware that Luffy was not as dumb as she lets on but he did struggle at some point as the toddler had attention issues.

He also learned that his daughter was passionately driven by motivation. So for every time she will do something right, rewards were promised mostly in the form of toys or snacks. While if she did something wrong, some unneeded privileges were taken temporarily. Though the father rarely had a chance to punish the girl as Luffy was an obedient and kind pupil.

He was glad that he bought those child development books a few years ago. He sometimes wonder what would have happened if Luffy was placed in Garp's care. Would Luffy enjoy the same treatment?

 _'Nah, He would probably chuck her at the jungle at night and call it training…"_

He didn't know how right he was…

… … …

It was on the third month of the year when we find Luffy wide awake in bed way past her bed time. She seems to be in deep thought. The reason why is because tomorrow is her father's birthday and till now, she doesn't know what to give him.

It was no brainer that in her three─ almost four years of existence, the Shichibukai was the only person around her most of the time. So obviously, Luffy was wary of every minute details concerning her father. She felt that she needs to make her father happy on his special day. She had already tried her hands on writing a letter, composing a poem, dancing, drawing a picture and even tried singing. But to no avail, all of those weren't good enough for Luffy.

 _'Papa is the best so he deserves the best.'_

Her question was finally answered as her gaze rested on the window of her room. More specifically, the outline of the forest outside the castle.

 _"Why didn't I think of that? "_ A wide smile crept from her lips as she now knew what to give to her father.

Knowing that her father will surely kill her if she goes outside, she decided to do the task tomorrow and go to bed with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

… **The following day** …

Waking up earlier than usual, Luffy hurriedly equipped herself with a red parker jacket and grabbed her sword mister limes which was leaning by her bedside table before sneakily opening the window from her second floor room. Seeing that she can manage the fall, she jumped and made a beeline towards the foggy jungle.

To be completely honest, this was her first time to roam outside without Mihawk as she was ordered not to go outside alone as it was dangerous. But in her own young mind, she thinks that the punishment was worth it as long as her papa was happy with her gift.

Luffy didn't stop running for quite some time and casually evaded several obstacles like huge boulders of rocks and trees by using her gymnastic capabilities while slashing vines and bush that hangs from trees or is in the way until she arrived at a clearing. Mysterious as it may sound, it was the only part of the forest illuminated by sunlight. She then slowly walked towards the small expanse of land that was free of fog and inhaled the combined aromatic scents of daisies, sunflowers, carnations, lavenders, and roses that bought a sense of warmth to the little girl.

She smiled nostalgically as she remembered that they once had a small picnic here.

 _"Nah, papa?" Luffy asked her father as she took a big bite out of her sandwich._

 _"Yes sweetie?_

 _"What's your favorite flower?" She tilted her cutely in sheer curiosity._

 _"My favorite is rose of any color but I like red roses the most!" Mihawk answered with a smile and returned the question to her daughter._

 _"I like red roses too but I love white roses better!"_

Wary of the fragile flowers beneath her feet, she tip-toed her way to the area where the roses where plentiful.

She smiles widely as she saw that the roses were in full bloom. _"I'm sure papa would live this very much!"_ She excitedly squeals.

Without thinking further, she wrapped her hand on the stem of the rose only to withdrew her appendage as she was pricked by the accompanying thorns.

"Itai" she yelped loudly as she rubs the throbbing spot with a drop of blood now starting to pool together. She didn't know about the thorns.

Traumatized, she used Mr. Limes to cut of the stems. And as the _colichemarde_ was quite long, she did it very carefully to avoid ruining the flower petals. She only stopped when she had about 14-15 pieces of unevenly cut stems.

The way back to the castle proved to be more difficult than anticipated as she had sheathed her sword in exchange for holding the bouquet in her two little hands. Aside from that, another problem that she has encountered was, she can't do her stunts and at the same time risk the safety of the flowers.

She was left with no choice but to run and go around the obstacles instead of leaping through them. Even with her unnatural talent for observation haki, Luffy was not spared by the mud and the dead branches in the forest. Fortunately, she can already see the walls of her home signifying that she was near.

"Papa?" She called out as she entered the gigantic double doors at the entrance. When no one answered, she used her haki to locate her papa who was now at the kitchen, probably making them some yummy breakfast.

"Papa!" She cheered as she saw her father drinking some coffee with an unreadable expression. "Look! This is my birthday gift to you!" She presented the boquet of flowers.

The warlord took it from her hands and stared at the rugged form of Luffy then at the stems. _"Blood…" ._

"Don't you like roses?" Luffy asks with big eyes. She doesn't know why her papa was not talking.

"Blood…" he repeated again but this time audible for the girl to here. "There's blood on it…" he looked at his daughter.

"Yeah… I might have got pricked by the thorns on the way back." She smiled sheepishly and held out her hands that was grazed and bloodied.

"No Luffy…" he shook his head." Papa doesn't like this …" he sadly muttered earning a soft gasp from the toddler.

"Oh… I thought Papa said he likes red roses, I might have heard it wrong…" she hung her head dejectedly. Her hard work went to waste after all.

"No, what I mean to say is, I don't like this particular ones." He clarified and saw that the little girl's head sunk lower.

"I-is it because its ugly?" Luffy asks with tears threatening to burst at any moment.

Mihawk urriedly shook his head in reassurance. "No, it is because these roses hurted you." He answered and knelt before the girl. "I don't like things that hurt you…"

Luffy stared in shock and as much as she forces not to, the tears that she was holding back broke like a dam.

"You're worth more than all the roses in the word Luffita…"

"I am?" She asks.

"Un!" Mihawk nodded but he was smiling now as he picked up the girl and nestled her in his arms. "More than roses or wine."

"I'm sorry I went out without your permission…" she pouted.

"It's okay, it's okay…" he cooed while the girl finally wept away the remnants of her tears.

"Papa?"

"Yes Luffy?" He asks and looked at the small figure in his arms.

"Happy Birthday…" she greeted and kissed the warlord on the cheeks.

"Kukukukuku… why thank you my dear princess! Now how about some breakfast?"

"Yes breakfast!" She eagerly nodded her head.

"Kukukukuku…"

… … … … to be continued … … … …

 **Alright! So that's that!**

 **Can't wait for Luffy to age up. A chapter or two more and romance dawn is finally happening**

 **As for the humandrills, no they didn't attack Luffy because they are aware that she's with the shichibukai. And besides, if Zoro had a hard time with that then I'm sure she'll get killed or something. So maybe when she grows up.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so so much for the love!**

 **I'm so happy!**

 **For those who are asking. NO ASL = NO ONE PIECE ! So no worries minna-san! Ace and Sabo will be appearing soon !**

 **Whitebeard will be a part too and so is Shanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece :)**

 **Chapter 7: Le gramps**

Time flew by and we now find a six year old Luffy reading some children's book in her room that she got as presents on her birthday two month's ago. With the passing of the years, it was no surprise that Luffy had underwent some physical changes as her hair was now considerably longer as it now reaches her waist, she had also grew a couple inches taller too and had gained some weight though, the added weight was barely recognizable as she was naturally skinny.

Of course, there were things that never changed such as her ever so lively bubbly personality, her affinity for dresses that only grew in numbers as she quickly outgrew her old ones, her passion for dancing and fencing that only improved as time goes by and last but certainly not the least, her ever growing appetite that was now enough to satisfy three and a half adults.

These changes didn't only affect the girl but had also touched her father. One good example is that, he now sometimes leave Luffy at the care of the Gorgon sisters for a week or two to find some new rivals that can satiate his growing thirst for a good fight. He was after all, a competitive man by nature. On the first few times that he left, he was met by a bawling little girl that doesn't want him to go but as he explained along with some unexpected help from Boa, the girl had finally learned to let go and in return, was promised with souvenirs and trinkets from his trips while the ladies take over her various trainings.

They were indeed spoiling Luffy. But at the same time, they can't help it as the girl was very adorable and the fact that she diligently works hard in her chores and practice everyday only proves that the girl was worthy to be rewarded.

But alas! This was the time that the two Shichibukai hated the most.

It was the time where the World Government is demanding their tariffs or a certain percentage from their pillages. Obviously, Mihawk has yet to give his part as he was occupied for the past few years in raising Luffy. Hancock on the other hand, only heeds the organization's call if her treaty with them was under threat─ which is what is happening right now from her lack of activities.

It wouldn't be a big deal if money was the only problem as they can fish it out from their own pockets, they weren't poor. But as lady luck was frowning at the two, it was also stated in their contracts that they must maintain a fearsome reputation in the eye of the masses─which was impossible to accomplish if they weren't seen in public themselves. So in other words, they were also tasked to terrorize and conquer islands that was not aligned with the World Government.

It was a well known fact to all veteran sailors that all the former and present Warlords who joined the said organization was solely for their own selfish reasons, and once revoked would surely create an inconvenience to both parties namely, the benefits that the appointed warlords enjoy and the balance of power for the World Government which the latter is trying to avoid at all cost.

To cut the story short, they both **must** comply and Luffy would be left alone with no one to look after her!

It was a week before they have to leave when we find a very frustrated Mihawk brooding in his throne. He had already skimmed his mental list of everyone that is illegible to look after Luffy for at least half a year to a full year at most. Sad to say, no one seems to be near the Grand Line as most of the action was taking place at the New World right now. The distance itself was not the only obstacle met as considering that the first half of the Grand Line was crazy enough for newcomers to be called a Pirate's Graveyard then, the chances that his six year old daughter being mentally scarred for life in the New World is highly possible. She isn't ready for the big leagues yet.

He is currently looking for someone who has a territory or an island under his/her protection that is far away from the chaotic sea of the Grand Line, preferably within the four Blues as they were more peaceful like Monkey D. G─

 _"Garp!"_ He face palmed in realization. He completely forgot about the Vice Admiral.

Sometime when Luffy was four years old, Mihawk had told Luffy about their wacky family tree. Gladly, the girl took it in strides and declared that Mihawk was still her Papa Hawky and Dragon was to be called Father much to the former's joy as he had actually enjoyed the more casual and affectionate term than 'Father' (Pffft…). Back then, he actually considered for a moment if Luffy should know the truth when she is older but as the all knowing books of Child development had advised the parents of adopted children that it is better to make them understand where they stand at an earlier age to avoid resentment, he eventually followed the tip and was thankful for doing so up to this day.

It didn't take long before he whipped out his Den Den Mushi and dialled the number of the Marine Hero.

 _Purupurupuru…_

The sleeping snail eventually woke up followed by a loud and gruff voice erupting from the receiver. "OI! Who's this? Hawk-brat?"

"Vice admiral Garp pleasant afternoon to you too" Mihawk drawled in his bored tone and used every inch of his training to prevent himself from rolling his eyes from the lack of manners of the marine official.

"Whaddaya want?" The snail stated with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing at all, I was just wondering if you are interested to meet your granddaughter…" he baited with a feigned innocent expression.

The speaker in the other line gasped before the snail's feature contorted in anger. "Lu-luffitta? WHAT IS SHE DOING THERE WITH YOU, YOU DAMNED PIRATE SCUM!?" The old man roared in outrage causing the Shichibukai to distance his ear from the eardrum wrecking noise.

"Aha, it seems that your son didn't tell you that Luffita was placed under my care six years ago…" he quipped in a smug tone. But really, Mihawk did know that the couple had kept their lips tight to the old marine as they all know that he would probably abduct the kid. He was just rubbing the fact at the old fart's face.

"That good for nothing son of mine…" The speaker on the other line grumbled. "Of course I want to! But why call now?"

Mihawk kept his poker face. "Because the government had called for my service and I think this is the best time for the child to spend a year with her grandfather!" …Not!

The snail stayed silent for a while before a sigh escaped its mouth. "Fine! When are you leaving?"

"By the end of this week…" he answered. "…oh, and vice admiral?"

"Hmm?"

"I would appreciate it if you don't do something like throwing Luffita in the jungle in the middle of the night and call it training…" the Shichibukai said as an after thought.

"Bwahahahaha! But how would she grow up into a strong woman like her mother!?" The old man confirmed Mihawk's suspicion which dazed the younger male a little as his suspicion was apparently spot on.

"We didn't… actually train like that…" he corrected with unease in his voice.

"Nonsense! Nonsense! Luffita would be fine!" The other reassured, but it didn't do anything to reassure Mihawk.

"But─"

"Alright, gotta go, see ya at the end of the week!"

 _Chik_

Never in his life did Mihawk want to bang his head on the cold hard wall like right now.

"What did I just do?" He sighed as he sunk further in his throne..

It seems like calling the girl's grandfather did more harm than good.

… … … …

That night, he decided to inform his daughter about his plans. He was pretty nervous as to how the six years old would react.

"Luffy?" He called casually as he cut their steaks for dinner.

The girl whose eyes were on the juicy piece of meat looked up. "Yes Papa?"

"I was called in for a job so I might be absent for quite some time" he stated cautiously and hands a plate to the kid.

After thanking her father the girl sat back on her chair."Oh? Am I staying at Hancock-nee san's place?" She voices in and took a bite from her dinner.

"Unfortunately…" he sighed. "No."

"Eh?" The girl threw him a surprise look, her fork was frozen halfway to her mouth." Then where am I staying?"

"With your grandfather…" he eyed her expression.

"Whitebeard ji-chan?" The girl almost squealed in excitement. She had long took a liking in a pirate's life ever since knowing that Lolita her mother was a pirate too.

"With Garp… in East Blue…" he answered with distaste.

"Oh…" She expressed her disappointment but quickly got excited in meeting the marine. "The marineji-chan? How long?"

"For one year."

"ONE YEAR!?" She spat the steak as her eyes went wide.

Mihawk nodded and eyed the flying morsel as it flew into the corner. He needs to clean that up later.

"Okay!" She shrugged nonchalantly.

Surprised golden eyes stared at the younger's face, looking for any form of resentment. "You're not mad?"

"No!" She shook her head along with her raven locks.

"Why not?"

"Because it's a job right?" The girl asked like he was dumb.

"Right!" He smiles soon after, he was glad that the girl was taking everything well. " You'll be leaving at the end of the week!"

"Un…" She hummed before gaining a thoughtful expression. "…East Blue huh?" she can't help but wonder as to what kind of adventure she'll have.

And the rest of their dinner was spent in comfortable silence.

… … … …

As the day of their departure arrived, we see Luffy and Mihawk standing side by side at the lone rickety dock of Kuraigana Island.

"Luffy if you ever need anything just look in your bag. I've packed you… a 100 bento boxes, 29 boxes of sweets, 50 packs of sea king jerky, 2 sacks of rice crackers, 2 tin foils of biscuits,10 packs of dried squid, 100 sheets of dried seaweed, 5 sacks of cooked rice, 5 sacks of uncooked rice, a bottle of soy sauce, a kilogram of salt, 59 pieces of toothbrush, 30 tubes of toothpaste, 4 cartons of dental floss, 15 red combs, 10 boxes of flu medicine, 70 boxes of soap, 12 jars of shampoo,12 jars of conditioner, 12 bottles of your baby cologne, 365 dresses, 365 sets of underwear, 1000 pieces of bobby pins, 100 boxes of bandages , 5 jars of burn cream, a bag of cotton balls, 3 bottles of disinfectant, 20 candles, 5 boxes of matches, 6 jars of insect repellant, 4 jars of lotion, 12 bottles of mouthwash, 12 cartons of baby powder, powdered tea, powdered juice, powdered milk , curry powder,10 gallons of water, 20 throwing knives, a portable tent, 10 knitted scarves, 3 warm fluffy jackets, 7 blankets, 44 of your favorite stuffed toys and 5,000,000 belli. I kinda rushed so those are the only things that I managed to prepare… " he said in one breath.

Luffy merely blinked at her papa. "I'm not going to war am I?" She asks slowly.

Mihawk chuckled. "No, but with Garp it's kinda like you're going to one…" he playfully rolled his eyes earning a wide eyed look from a now terrified Luffy. "I was just kidding!" He added to her relief.

"OIIIIII!" A sound interrupted them.

"Is that ji-chan?" Luffy points towards the direction of a gray haired man who was waving at them.

Mihawk nods and pulled the girl in an embrace.

"I need to go now. Be a good girl okay?" He asks and felt the girl tightened her grip.The reason why he didn't want to wait for the marine was because almost all of their past interactions only resulted in a round of insults and threats which he was avoiding for his daughter's sake. Who knows what kind of words she will learn from that old marine.

"I'm gonna miss papa…" he heard her mutter.

"Uh-uh! Papa's gonna miss you more!" He answers back.

"Nope I'll miss Papa the most!" She said firmly and let go.

"If you say so princess" he winks and pressed a kiss on her forehead."Don't forget to train everyday okay?"

She nodded. "Bye papa! Take care!" She cried out and blew a kiss as Mihawk boarded his boat and sent back a flying kiss to his daughter before he set sailed.

As the Marine's ship moored into the docks, Luffy can't help but be nervous in meeting her grandfather. Sooner than she expects, a tall man in a black suit jumped from the said ship and was now standing before her.

"Are you Luffita?" He asked softly.

"Yes" She answered meekly and did a polite curtsey. It took Garp a moment to reply as he was busy looking at his granddaughter who was now six! She looks just like her mother with those wide dark brown─ almost coal irises and regally pinched nose but he can't deny that his son, Dragon has a few contributions here and there as well, point and case the traditional D grin and her peachy complexion that was different from her mother's alabaster like skin.

"I'm your grandfather, Monkey D. Garp!" He exclaimed with a few tears wetting his eyes. He had finally met the girl in the picture he had received several years ago!

Luffy smiled a little as her haki detected that the man before her was a good and proceeded to hand her grandfather a big paper parcel. "Papa and I made these for you!" She said sweetly.

Garp gasps in surprise at the unexpected thoughtfulness. "What's this?" He asks as he rattled the huge paper bag with unexpected gentleness.

"Donuts! Papa said those are your favorite!" She beamed. "I glazed them!" She said proudly as an afterthought.

"Arigatou, I'm pretty sure these are delicious!" He gratefully replied and ruffled her hair soon afterwards. "Come! I'll introduce you to everyone."

The two made their way into the marine's ship and Luffita was surprised at how it was bustling with life. It seems that everyone has a job to fulfill. To be honest, this was her first time riding a big ship as her father prefers using their boat and the time with the Kujas were often spent in land.

"BOYS!" Garp's loud voice resonated throughout the manned ship, effectively calling the attention of everyone on board. "This is my very cute granddaughter, Monkey D. Luffita! She would be staying with us for the return trip to East Blue!" He continued and eyed the filed up men. "I expect everyone to treat her with respect, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"AYE AYE! VICE ADMIRAL GARP!" They saluted with gusto and went back to their abandoned positions.

Luffy tried to stifle a giggle. It reminded her of Hancock and her people, only this time it was a little… scarier.

"Luffy please, feel free to go around and explore. I'll just prepare your sleeping quarters." The vice admiral said and left the young girl to her own devices with her gigantic bag towed on his back. He didn't even seem to notice how heavy it was.

Hearing this, Luffy hummed excitedly and immediately began her first adventure in the marine ship. She ran towards every corner and room as she eyed her surroundings. She noticed that it was dog themed. The dog with a bone figure head, the bone shaped masts, the stenciled dog wallpaper, the paw shaped windows and the dark blue blankets with cute dogs and bones designs.

"It seems that gramps like doggies very much～" she muttered to herself as she skipped around.

Truly, the ship awed the little girl. But what she didn't understand was the conveyor belts near the figure head and the ridiculous amount of cannonballs neatly stacked on every corner of the ship. Deciding that it was better to ask than guess, she approached a bearded marine who was at the corner.

With a soft tug on the man's jacket, the girl successfully caught his attention. "Neh, mister marine?" She asks.

"Oh hiya Luffita! Do you need anything?"

The girl shook her head. "Why are there so many cannonballs?" She pointed at the stack near them.

"Ah, it's for your grandfather!" The marine replied.

"What for?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"He throws them at the enemy's ship of course!" He said with a proud smile.

"Throw? As in with his hands?" The older nodded and her eyes began to sparkle. "Wow gramps is so strong!" She remarked.

"Uhm-hmm! Indeed he is!" He agreed and shook his head fondly as the girl began running again.

… …

"Ji-chan! Ji-chan! Ji-chan!" The girl ecstatically shouted as she approached the old man who was in the kitchen having coffee and eating the donuts that Luffy gave him.

"Yes little munchkin what is it?" The marine asks as he continued to devour his snack.

"Is is true that you can throw cannonballs with your bare hands?" She eagerly asks.

"Damn right I can!" Garp immediately replied with his mouth still full, of course the old hoot wants his granddaughter to shower him with affection so who was he to play humble.

"Can you please show me?" She begged. Seeing the cute little kid so hyped out instantly melted the old man's heart and finished the remainder of his snack in one go before picking up the giggling girl like a plank.

Reaching the figure head, Garp put his granddaughter down and grabbed a cannonball. "Okay Luffy! Grandpa's gonna show you how it's done! _**Genkotsu Meteo!**_ " he shouted and flung the iron ball with no effort at an alarming distance before it eventually exploded.

"Wow!" Luffy's jaw droped and turned to her grandpa. "That's faster than using a cannon!" She remarked which caused the older to blush as he basks under the praise.

Eyeing the ball and her grandfather, Luffy was pretty tempted to throw one as well. "Gramps, Can I try?" She asks innocently.

"You're still a kid, Maybe after a few years!" He calmly rejected. Too bad, Garp made the mistake of looking at his granddaughter.

Looking back at the seasoned Vice Admiral was the face of conscience. Her naturally big dark brown eyes were larger and was filled with unshed tears that is ready to burst at any moment, her pink lips quivering and her cheeks blushing. She was like an abused kitten, alone, on a cold winter night, starving, with no shelter to go back to.

The marine was instantly crushed by guilt itself.

He was a very very very bad person.

A scum that should not live should he reject this hurt little kitty.

The older Monkey hung his head in defeat. "Okay…" he sighed.

"Yay!" Luffy cheered, doing a complete 180 and grabbed a cannonball with ease. "Ne ji-chan? Can I use my legs?"

This alerted the elder. "Are you sure? You might get hurt!?"

But, Luffy shook her head determinedly and smiled. "I can do it!"

"Then go ahead! I can't see why not!" He shrugged and at the same time, he was very interested as to what his granddaughter can do.

This called everyone's attention as they were worried at the outcome of the unexpected development. The ship's doctor and nurse were already on standby. They were whispering at how the Vice Admiral was a crazy old geezer who disregards his granddaughter's safety. (They didn't see the hurt kitty look that's why it was easy for them to judge.)

Luffy, after taking a deep breath (while thinking of a cool attack name) threw the cannonball a few meters upwards and launched herself in mid-air which earned a gasp from every marine before…

 _ **Bikyaku: Sakamawashigeri ─**_ _ **Nagareboshi**_ __ __ __She twirled and did a powerful reverse roundhouse kick with her heel at the cannonball which flew at an incredible speed like her ji-chan's before exploding at a distance.

Several jaws dropped on the floor. There was no denying, this was truly Monkey D. Garp's granddaughter.

"Di-did you see that?" One grunt managed to stutter.

"She kicked it as if it was a soccer ball!" Another one shouted in disbelief.

Meanwhile, Garp was currently in his own lala land.

 _"Rear Admiral Monkey D. Luffita is such a strong and beautiful woman!"_

 _"Of course! She's Vice Admiral Garp's granddaughter! Can't you see where she got the_ _ **looks**_ _and that_ _ **monstrous**_ _ **strength**_ _?"_

 _"You're right! We should worship them!"_

 _And every marine including Sengoku and the three Admirals bowed in front of the two with offerings of donuts and meat._

 _"Bwahahahahahaha─"_

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Garp's giddy laughter ringed throughout the silence. "I was actually thinking that you should marry a fine marine someday but screw that! I'm sure Tsuru would be very happy to train you!"

Luffy who was very pleased with herself turned to her grandfather, obviously not hearing clearly what he said a few moments back. "Training for what ji-chan?"

"To be a fine marine of course! We need more strong people like you to help us protect innocent people!" He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But I don't wanna be a marine…" Luffy protested causing everyone in hearing range to feel dread creeping up their bones.

"Huh?" The Vice Admiral narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

 _'Luffy, if your grandfather forces you to become a marine, say that you're still not decided…'_ Her papa's words echoed throughout her brain as if warning her from danger.

"…Yet… Because… I'm still not decided!" She half-lied. Hearing this, the marines watching let out a sigh of relief.

"Bwahahahaha! Okay! But, you'll eventually come around!" Garp laughed again and picked the girl up for some snacks.

It had been truly a great day for Garp.

… … … … to be continued … … … …

 **Okay, so how's that? I hope you liked it!**

 **I already said that Luffy would be a swordsman. Yes that is still happening but in my opinion she's still not mature enough to see someone bloody so, as compensation, she'll use her legs which she learned from Hancock and she'll use her hands for her sword training and throwing knives. More will be tackled in the story.**

 **Bikyaku (Beautiful legs) Luffy's style of fighting.**

 **Sakamawashigeri ( Reverse Roundhouse kick) The type of kick.**

 **Nagareboshi (Shooting star) The attack name itself.**

 **Genkotsu Meteo (Fist Meteor)**

 **I promise more cool sounding attack names hahahaha.**

… … … to be continued … … …


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for the Love everyone!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 8: Lessons from Garp**

After dinner, we find Luffy and Garp sitting by the railing. They have already entered the Calm Belt a few hours ago and with that time passed, the two had already bonded with each other. They have talked about a lot of things. Mostly, about the older's adventure being a marine. Stories of his battles and places that he had had been to filled the young girl's mind. For a moment, she almost considered saying yes to her grandfather's offer but as her papa had said.

 _'For every action lies a consequence, should you choose without thinking, those consequence will haunt you for the rest of your life…'_

So in the end, she stood by her stance and promised that she would eventually decide later on.

She didn't know where it came from but the question made its way to her lips. "'Nah jii-chan, what's my father like?" She blurted.

Garp chuckled and threw an amused look at his granddaughter before bringing his gaze back to the sea. "Your father is a very dangerous and a crazy man, to tell you the truth, I didn't know what Lolita saw in him." He replied bluntly, he didn't see how the young girl's smile fell a little. "But underneath of all those cuckoo-ness lies a kind hearted and a fair man, it just doesn't show in his face " He continued with a nostalgic smile. "In a way, he's like that sword-brat, people can't really tell what they're feeling by just looking at them."Luffy only nodded to this in agreement.

She had seen pictures of her Papa Hawky and her Mama Lolita when they were younger but none of her biological father. In her young mind, she can only see a faceless man hidden in the shadows beside her always smiling mother. She had asked her Papa multiple times about him and even with the most precise description, the image didn't click in her head.

"Do you have a picture of him?" She asks with hopeful eyes, Mihawk is her papa forever and ever but she can't help but be curious about the other one. The one that some parts of her came from. The one that is _only_ her father by blood.

Is too much to ask to have just one look?

The older man held a single finger in the air as his other hand rummaged through his breast pocket. "This one is quite old, probably eight to nine years before you were born" he notifies and hands the picture to his granddaughter.

Luffy received it like it was a jewel that would crumble with pressure. Looking at the battered paper, she saw two men standing side by side. The one on the left was no doubt, her grandfather who still haven't got any wrinkles or gray hair, he was grinning madly beside another raven haired male with long spiky hair that reaches his shoulder, he too was smiling though it kinda looked… awkward.

She hummed in contentment and handed back the picture to her grandfather. "What do you think?" He asked her.

Luffy shrugged and replied. "Papa Hawky is cooler!" She grinned before an unexpected yawn crawled up to her chest.

"Bwahahahahahaha! Can't blame you…" the older replied before standing up. "Alright, It's time for bed girlie, let's go!"

The girl nodded and took the hand of her grandfather as they walked back inside the ship.

… … … … … …

The following morning, Garp along with some marines were now at the kitchen having their round of morning coffee. It has been a well known threat in the crew that if anyone is not awake a little after sunrise, an awaiting 'Fist of Love' would serve as punishment. Of course no one wanted their heads to get bashed in to their shoulders first thing in the morning!

Seeing that all is well with his subordinates, he decides to wake his granddaughter the ol' Garp way. He may have let her go easy yesterday but he wasn't keen on letting the fine weather today go to waste without training.

"Rise and shine Luffy!" He punched the door open with great force causing the hinges to break and the poor plank of wood to crash unceremoniously to the floor.

"Eh?" He scanned the room, he was very much expecting a shocked and terrified puffy-eyed girl that is still in bed but surprisingly, there was no one there.

"Luffita?" He repeated and checked every place where the girl could hide. Ace had done so many times when he comes to visit his grandson but no one can hide at the infamous Garp 'The Fist'

"They always run bwahahaha…" he shook his head fondly as he walked out of the room in search of the escapee.

… … … … …

Luffita was already awake half an hour ago, she was currently sitting crossed legs on the figure head of the ship. With eyes closed and a relaxed posture, one would think that she is sleeping upright, but in reality, she was currently meditating. This was her new training regimen that the two warlords had tailored for her. After all, she wasn't just dilly dallying these past few years. In fact, with the help of her Papa and Hancock-neechan, the girl had improved her Observation Haki to the point that she can will it anytime she desires. Her range maybe limited at the moment but this too would eventually be fixed with time and practice.

For a little girl, Luffita is smart and talented. But, there are still many things in this world that she does not understand and cannot explain. So to make up for that perfectly natural flaw, the two warlords devised a systematized table of how she can explain what she is feeling with her haki with the use of colours.

For emotions, they used the color of the rainbow to signify a mood. Red for anger, Orange for excitement, Yellow for joy, Green for sickness, Blue for sorrow, Indigo for resentment and Violet for tranquillity. The exception was Black as it signifies malice. Aside from emotions they also allocated colors that classifies a creature's strength. Those beings who are practically defenseless are labeled as White while those who can defend themselves though still lacking in a lot of areas are Brown─ point and case the newly trained marines and the wild animals that lives in a forest.

Moving higher in the ranks of strength, Bronze is used for people with enough fighting experience but are still relatively weak, Silver for people who possesses a satisfactory level of power such as the majority of the Kujas with their natural affinity for Haki, Gold are for people whose strength are far greater than anyone else such as the two younger Gorgon sisters and finally, Platinum is used for those are insanely strong such as Mihawk, Hancock and Garp.

But within these ranks there are some those who are caught in between which is described by the girl with the color's brightness. For example, Hancock is a platinum though Mihawk's is far brighter than hers but then, compared to the two, Garp's shines the brightest.

And the brightest one of the three is currently standing behind her. She can feel the danger emanating from the older D and although it isn't deadly or malicious, she knows better than to ignore it.

"Wake up brat! **Fist of Love**!" came the shout. But Luffy can do better than that. The strike was coming from above her head and she was left with no choice but to take advantage of the space between her jii-chan's legs. She rolled back and did several back- walk- overs to distance herself from the 'enemy'.

"You're fast…" the other commented but his dangerous aura still left Luffy in high alert.

She smiled and did a curtsy. "I've been training!"

"Bwahahahaha! As expected!" The older said but vanished from his position and instantly closed the distance between them. "But too bad you're no match for grandpa～"

Luffy immediately answered the punch aimed to her left by ducking and used the time that Garp was recoiling his fist to perform ten quick back handsprings to get away. She didn't need the use of Haki to know that she was no match for the old man, so fighting was out of the option. She can only hope that the other would get tired soon.

She quickly drew a knife under her dress and threw it in the direction of the marine which was masterully evaded.

"Oi! Are you trying to kill me!?" The elder shouted in anger which earned a laugh from Luffy.

"But you didn't!" She replied with a mischievous smirk.

So far, Garp was the only person she had training with that was voicing all of his thoughts loudly in his head, it could be because this was only a sparring match or in Luffy's opinion, was only doing so to gauge her strength.

With a smirk, she feigned an axe kick which the other took by raising his fist. The six years old immediately grabbed the opportunity and used the arm as a leverage to perform a forward handspring by grabbing the older's broad shoulders to slide across his back.

With agility and grace, the girl perform a complicated combination of handsprings and twists to cover ground as well as to evade the incoming barrage of attacks from Garp.

Plan one success!

Reaching the mast, the two continued their hit and evade routine but the older was in for a surprise as Luffy deliberately threw the knife earlier for a different purpose. Stepping one of her foot on the the lodged knife, she used her leg strength and the knife's inert flexibility as a makeshift trampoline to rocket her upwards to the sails causing the marines who saw them to have another round of an epic jaw dropping session.

"Clever brat!" Garp huffed and crossed his arms before turning away. Luffy took it that she won and cheered but to her surprise, the older jumped and when he reached his zenith performed another jump causing the younger D to drop her jaw in horror.

" _ **GEPPO!**_ Bwahahaha! But you're still just a brat!" Garp exclaimed and readied his fist for the ultimate 'Fist of Love' the world has yet to see.

Luffy dropped her expression as a memory crossed her mind.

There's still plan two…

 _'All men are physically bigger and stronger than women but, in return we are blessed with agility and wit." Hancock preached as they were having tea one fine afternoon._

 _''Then what should I do?" A five year old Luffy asked._

 _Marigold perked up at this and commented " Use their weight against them, that's the only thing that a kid your size can use to take down a full grown man!"_

 _Luffy looked confused and tilted her head. She gets the point but she doesn't know how._

 _Sandersonia who was doing some reading nodded her head in agreement. " That's true, but when there are times that you can't use it against them, you can trap them in a submission lock."_

 _"Submission? Weight? Hmmmmmm…"_

The thought of their past conversation flooded her head. It's now time to put that to the test.

When Garp was at her eye level, she nimbly grabbed his prepared wrist with her two hands and with a full body swing to the side, latched herself through the man's back as her legs was wrapping tightly at his neck. To put it simply, she locked him in a headscissor armbar. But the main attack was yet to be performed as their fall was yet to come.

She calculated that her grandfather would probably fall on his back to crush her with his weight and as they descended, she let go of the man's hand but quickly used her legs to change her position resulting in her being on top of the marine.

 **BOOOOOOOOM!**

From afar, many people swear they saw a mushroom cloud…

"My back…" Garp groaned as the cloud of dust had settled.

"Victory～" Luffy cheered and did a peace sign pose before standing up.

The Vice Admiral also stood up and brushed himself as if he didn't fall from a hundred something feet mast . "Observation Haki, Knife Throwing and Martial Arts huh?…" he thoughtfully commented before dishing out a light 'tok' at the girl's head.

"Ouchie～" Luffy popped her tongue out comically as the punch wasn't really strong.

When the laughing figure retreated into the kitchen, several marines approached the girl and one of them shook her hand. "Congratulations! You're the first one I know to floor Vice-Admiral Garp!" He said while the others nodded.

Luffy gave them a weird look and shook her head. "No I didn't!" She denied causing the others to look like she grew another head. "Jii-chan was _so_ holding back!" She explained. "He was only curious how strong I was!" She shrugged and skipped to the kitchen leaving a stunned group.

 _'_ _ **That**_ _was holding back?"_ Was what everyone thought.

… … …

A few days had passed and to Luffy's relief, her grandfather had let her be in her training. She also heard from a bunch of the crew that they will be arriving soon.

With her belongings idly lying beside her near the railings of the ship, her gaze was currently focused on the speck of land at the horizon that is growing in size by the minute.

She was only pulled out from her thoughts as her grandpa spoke.

"Once we arrive we'll have an early dinner, I advise that you eat as much as you can as you will begin your survival training by nightfall." He said.

Luffy hearing this, looked up to her Jii-chan. "What for? I don't think I need that survival training…" she smugly said.

Garp raised an eyebrow and shook his head in disappointment. "You were spoiled by that sword brat…" he groaned much to Luffy's irritation.

"Am not!" She protested.

The marine sighed and looked at his granddaughter with serious eyes."Why Luffy?" He started. "When you're stranded in an unfamiliar island, can you're strength give you shelter during a cold night?" He asks. "Can you're speed tell you which fruits are poisonous and edible? Can brains alone save you from the pangs of thirst?"

Luffy can only stare at the old man. She didn't expect such wisdom from her usually laughing and donut eating grandfather. "No it can't…" she shamefully admitted.

"That is why, I want you to learn how to live with almost nothing…" he points out in a more softer tone. "You need to learn how to make shelter, hunt for food, find fresh water, and those are only the basics!" He trailed of.

On that instant, Garp saw a flash of determination in the little girl's eyes. He knew that like every D he had met, she would eventually set her heart on a mission that could change the world. Whichever faction she chooses, only time can tell.

"I understand!" She answered with fierce resolve like she was replying to an instructor.

Garp only smiled as the ship finally touched the dock of Fusha village.

… … … … to be continued … … … …

 **Alright everyone Luffy's shenanigans in East Blue is starting next chapter! Sorry for the short chapter as this only serves as a filler to what happened inside the marine ship and to practice my writing battles.**

 **Romance Dawn would probably start by chapter 10**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry if my update came a little late! I had a tiny writer's block of what to do since I've been planning more for the later chapters than this. I only checked this once so please don't be angry if this doesn't satisfy you. I'll make it up with some unexpected plot twists in the coming chapters :)**

 **Chapter 9: Village of Windmills**

Without skipping a beat, the six year old girl and Garp quickly hopped from the railing to the plain wooden docks of the village. Several residents were cheering as they did much to the little raven's surprise. It seems that her jii-chan is popular with the residents of the island.

Soon afterwards, an old man with a walking cane soon emerged from the group and approached the two. "Garp my old friend! Welcome home!" He greeted and offered a hand to the marine for a shake.

"Bwahahahaha! Woof Slap, it's been a long time!" Garp ignored the hand and instead, pulled the old man in a bear hug causing the receiver's face to turn blue.

Putting the nearly dying man down on solid ground, Garp remembered his little princess. "Oh right! Everyone!" He called their attention and beckoned Luffy to him. "This is my granddaughter Monkey D. Luffita!" Causing everyone to freeze and eyed the girl in red with fascination. "She'll be staying here for two years! Please take care of her for me!" He bowed which prompted the villagers to bow back.

"Please to meet you all! I'm Luffy! I'll be in your care!" Luffy smiled widely and also bowed her head in front of everyone, she then turned her attention to her grandpa. "Uhm… jii-chan?" She cautiously asks which shifted the people's attention from the marine to her for the second time. "Papa said I'll only be staying here for one year." She corrected and held a finger to emphasize the number.

"Huh?" Garp grunted before stroking his beard." Nope, I think he said three years!" He playfully teased causing Luffita to gape at him while the villagers shook their heads fondly. Truly, they missed the eccentric old man for his antics.

Luffy pouted at the joke, she knows very well that her Papa would come fetch her when he's done with his work. So irregardless of what jii-chan may say, she'll be back to her home in a year… right?

After the welcoming group had disbanded and went back to their own activities, the two along with the mayor began heading towards Luffy's temporary housing.

And as the adults were currently engaging in an animated conversation about their time separated, Luffy took her time in admiring the peaceful scenery before her, she noticed that this village has a lot of windmills compared to the other places that she had been to, perhaps the name Fusha was a dead give away that she had failed to make the connection. And unlike Amazon Lily and Kuragaina, this place has a different vibe to it as the former had its buildings built beside mountains while the latter has a palace surrounded by a foggy forest.

Her pondering was abruptly cut short when the two stopped in front of an old rickety building with the words **'PARTYS BAR'** painted on a board. She didn't notice that they already arrived at the residential part of the village.

"This is where you'll live for the rest of your stay!" Garp said.

"In a bar?" Luffy asked curiously with an eyebrow raised.

Woof Slap cleared his throat "Do not worry Luffita, it is not as bad as it looks! Makino had done several renovations over the past few years!"

"No I mean, I get to live in a bar?" She asks more slowly with her eyes began shining in excitement as she has never been inside a bar, ever! Her papa only takes her out to a restaurant but never in a bar as he said it was only for adults! So this makes her an adult right?

The two only chuckled as she merrily skipped inside.

"Welcome to Partys Bar!" A female voice warmly greeted from the kitchen as Luffy took a seat in front of the counter.

"Hello!" The little girl greeted back as a beautiful green haired woman of about seventeen years of age soon emerged from the said kitchen and eyed the girl with curiosity.

"Hi there! My name is Makino, I haven't seen you here before, are you from Goa?." She questions the girl as it was very rare for outsiders or travelers to stop by in their small village.

"My name's Luffita but you can call me Luffy! And no, I'm not from Goa either!" She beamed. Before the barmaid can continue, they were interrupted from their conversation when Garp and Woof Slap entered the bar.

"Makino, that's the granddaughter that I've told you six years ago!" Garp proudly stated as he took a seat beside Luffy.

"Hello Garp-san, yes I know, she already introduced herself." The green haired barmaid pleasantly informed and bought out a booklet for Luffy. "Anyways, what are we having today?" She asks the two gents and pulls out a notepad from her apron pocket.

"The usual!" Garp answered without hesitation. Makino nods as she recalled the Marine's favorite. "Mayor?" She turns to the other.

"Whiskey with lots of ice and some fried foods to go with it." Makino nods again and proceeded to serve the beverages first before turning her attention to Luffy.

"Everything looks so good～" she drools as she browses through the pictures. "I'll have one of everything please!" She finally answers causing Woof Slap to spit out his drink. Makino only giggled to this and stuffed the unused notepad in her pockets before retreating to the kitchen to prepare the meals.

Wanting to get to know more about their new visitor, Woof Slap turned his attention to the girl. "So Luffy, how do you find Fusha so far?'

Luffy thought for a moment before flashing an okay sign. "It's very peaceful in here." She genuinely smiles. "From where I live, the weather often changes in a blink!" She added.

Garp nodded in agreement. "The Four Blues are much calmer than the Grand Line, I didn't know why your parents left you with your uncle than here."

Luffy only shrugged but she kinda knew why. Woof Slap only nodded as he had heard a few stories about the infamous sea himself.

After the girl ate to her hearts content, chatting with Makino and some pointers from the natives, the duo left the bar to begin Luffy's survival training.

… …

We soon find Garp and Luffy in a clearing of the jungle.

"Nah, Luffy, I will only leave you with your throwing knives and this survival manual, the rest you have to provide for yourself." Luffy nods absent mindedly as the older was talking, she was currently scoping the area for any signs of life.

"I will be back for you by the end of the month…" And before Luffy can say goodbye, her grandfather had already used **geppo** to fly out of the area.

The sun was already a nice dark orange when Luffy moved from her spot and used her Observation Haki to detect any bodies of water nearby, she did manage to find a river but sadly, it was quite far and she estimated that she would probably arrive there when the sun had already set. She felt the need to complain but, she immediately stopped herself from doing so as it was just a waste of time and energy, instead, she used her time to look for some place to spend the night.

It was always easier said than done as she found it very difficult to look for shelter. There wasn't any cave nearby nor any place that is comfortable enough to lie on. Oh! how she wishes that she was back in the comforts of Kuragaina, it might not be the most lively place in the world but nevertheless, it was home.

With her efforts wasted, she settled down on a huge rock as the skies were slowly being blanketed by the darkness of the night and the moon was yet to be seen, it didn't faze the little girl as this was nothing compared to the emotion that was currently plaguing her heart.

Loneliness.

For the first time in her six years of existence, she realized that hunger and thirst do not compare to the debilitating pangs of solidarity. It was also the first time that she was left completely alone, she did get lost when she was three but that was in a town where she knows that there are people nearby. In here, only silence reigned.

In that moment, a few teardrops escaped from her eyes. She had always thought that with strength alone, she can overcome anything. But this experience proved her otherwise. Her arrogance had proved her wrong.

Her mind continue to wander aimlessly until she spotted something bright shining through the darkness. At first, she thought the lights came from other travelers who are camping, but with haki, she soon found out that was not the case.

"Fireflies…" she murmurs as she gently walked into the crowd of the bioluminiscent insects that was perched on rocks, branches and trees.

As softly as she can, she asks. "Mister Fireflies, I hope you don't mind me intruding here…" her desperation was clear in her tone.

The insects didn't reply as she expects but she took it that they don't mind as they didn't flee and proceeded to lied down on a patch of grass. It was better than sleeping in complete darkness, at the very least, with the insect as companions, she wasn't totally alone.

Luffy took the golden cross necklace that Mihawk gave her a year ago from her pocket. Sadly, it was the only object along in her current possession that reminds her very well of her Papa as he also carries a similar accessory albeit─ hers was exponentially smaller. She unconsciously curled into a small ball in an effort to hug the thin chain as it was her only source of comfort at this moment.

With only the fireflies bearing witness to her plight, she sang in a voice that no one knew she has, even her papa. It was a song that her papa would often sing when she can't sleep and with time, had learn the lyrics by heart.

 _Hush, little princess, don't say a word,_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

 _And if that mockingbird don't sing,_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

 _And if that diamond ring turns brass,_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass._

 _And if that looking glass gets broke,_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat._

 _And if that billy goat don't pull,_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull._

 _And if that cart and bull turn over,_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover._

 _And if that dog named Rover won't bark._

 _Papa's gonna to buy you a horse and cart._

 _And if that horse and cart fall down,_

 _Well, you'll still be the sweetest princess in tow_ n.

She hummed the last notes as her mind played the happy memories that he had with the man, it always make her feel safe and warm when he is around, he had never let her down ever, so she will try very hard to be good for him.

The magic of the song worked and slowly, slowly, her eyelids shut tight.

Tomorrow will be another day, she prays that wherever her Papa is, he was safe.

… … … … **Somewhere in the New World** … … … …

Mihawk was lying idly in his plush velvet throne when he felt a soft tug in his heart. He had long chose to not ignore these kinds of sign. It means that his Luffita was thinking about him.

He too already misses her lively little princess. But alas! This has to be done.

He knows that everyday spent with her would only make him yearn her presence more and it would only be harder for for the both of them to let go when the time comes that they have to part ways. He didn't want that not because of his pride as a swordsman or any selfish reason but because, he doesn't want to hold her back.

He himself had only realized that somewhere along the way, he stopped thinking about himself.

Thus, he can only clutch the golden cross hanging on his neck as he sends his good night and love to the little girl on the other side of the world.

… … … … … … … **One Month Later** … … … … … …

A grinning Garp made his way to the jungle as it was time for him to fetch his granddaughter. He was pretty much anticipating a passed out Luffy in the middle of the jungle.

Oh how wrong he was!

He finally found Luffita In the middle of what seems to be a clearing, he saw the girl in red surrounded by six monkeys that is clearly too big to be called such. Apes would have been a better term to describe them as the animals of Dawn Island was infamous for their abnormal sizes. From his vantage point, the scene being played in front of him translates as the girl was outnumbered and would probably receive a beating she never had.

This ought to be good…

"5, 6, 7, 8!" Luffy counted while snapping her fingers and much to the horror of her watching grandfather, the apes fell in line and they started dancing.

Garp's jaw finally sunk to the ground as the group moved in perfect harmony, the dance itself was pretty amusing if only the circumstances were different.

On the other hand, Luffy was having the time of her life as she began twirling like a ballerina and did her gymnastic routine while the six apes began twirling their hips to the silent rhythm serving as her back up dancers.

He felt the need to slap his palm on his face as two of the animals even lifted Luffy above their heads and walked in circles while his granddaughter was cheering.

At that moment, Monkey D. Garp's patience snapped. "LUFFITA!" He roared causing his presence to be known.

Unfortunately for Garp, the animals ignored him and continued dancing while Luffita smiled at him from above. "Oh hiya jii-chan!" She said though she was still dancing but this time, she was now on the ground.

"How the hell are you still awake? You should be half starved and passed out!" He fumed.

Luffy only shrugged and did a back walk over. "But you just said, you'll be back in a month!" She asked, clearly confused why the older is angry. "Besides, you didn't say what I should do!" She added.

Garp mentally scolded himself for that. "And why are you dancing?" He questioned again but his tone was a little calmer now.

"Because…" she chimes but can't really think up of a good reason. "I don't know… I got bored on the second day I guess…"

The vice admiral sighed defeatedly. "You didn't learn anything at all from this training."

Luffita shook her head. "You're wrong grandpa～" she stated which gained the other's attention.

"Then what is it?"

The girl in red smiled. "This～" She stopped dancing and blew a three note whistle.

Before Garp can even roll his eyes, the six apes flung themselves towards him, he noted that their expression had changed from timid to feral. The three immediately went for his head while the other three went for his torso.

But, this is a season marine that we are talking about. With two punches, all of the six apes came tumbling towards the ground.

He was about to comment at Luffita's weak subordinates only to find the girl had already vanish in the woods with a mischievous 'shishishi'. It seems this is not over yet.

Garp cracked both of his knuckles with a grin. Today will be the day Monkey D. Luffita would have a taste of his 'fist of love' and with a maniacal laugh, the marine followed suit.

He had only ran for a few hundred meters in the woods and the elder D was now being pelted by rocks by another group of monkeys. Another few hundreds and a huge stone slab was dropped directly on his head only for the poor rock to crack within contact.

Then came the poisoned arrows.

Then came the net laced with poison ivies.

Then came the poisonous snakes.

Hand made javelins.

A pit fall with wooden spikes.

Knives.

A herd of wild bulls.

More knives.

And finally, a huge log aimed for his face.

For a moment, the older Monkey thought that his granddaughter was hinting on something. Something in between of 'hey grandpa, look at what I've learned!' And 'Go die shitty old jii-chan!'. But of course as thick and wise as he was, he settled for the former.

With no scratches or injuries but ripped clothes, the Marine Hero finally arrived at the clearing where Luffy was residing. He eyed the whole place and gave a nod of satisfaction as the girl was practically living a good life in the middle of the woods.

It was simple but in his opinion was very efficient. On his left side, a tree stump was surrounded by a log which he guesses was the girl's table and chair while on the opposite side, were stacks of firewood and rows of sealed bamboo stalks that he can only guess as a container for water. As for her sleeping place, it was simply a hole in a trunk carved in the middle of a huge tree but from where he was standing, he can see that the inside was blanketed with wild cotton wrapped in a net made of dried vines that may serve as insulation for the cold as well as for additional comfort, the girl even had a curtain made out of leaves.

Overall, the girl actually exceeded his expectations.

"Luffy?" He called out.

"I'm at the back～" was the immediate reply.

With long strides, Garp circled the tree only to find Luffy tending to a dying fire with a sharpened bamboo spear.

"So jii-chan, what can you say?" She asks, it wasn't smug nor challenging.

Garp shrugged nonchalantly. "Not bad for a first timer."

Luffita only hummed as she dug up a huge parcel of steaming leaves. "Let's eat first before we go!" She smiles.

The grandfather only chuckled and nodded, what else can he do? Everytime he would throw something at her, she always manages to turn the situation back to him. The girl was clearly a force to reckon with! And the fact that she's only six years old only left the marine to be more determined to get her into the marines.

Strength, Intelligence, Leadership and Charm… He wouldn't be shocked if the girl replaced his pal, Sengoku when he retires.

After their hearty lunch of smoked meat that Garp surprisingly enjoyed. The duo now went back to the village only for the Vice Admiral to leave.

He can't really deny nor say it out loud but he admits to himself that… Mihawk had certainly raised a wonderful brat.

… … … … **Another Month Later** … … … …

After her jungle adventure, Luffy had finally integrated herself in the tight knit group of the village. Her time was often spent with Makino and Woof Slap as they were the two that she feels the most comfortable to talk to.

With the green haired barmaid, Luffy would often accompany her to the market place and help her around the bar anyways she can like washing the dishes or even cutting up vegetables as she was very proficient with blades─ which the older female was very thankful for. As for the Mayor, she sometimes asks him about Garp or her father as she had deducted that the man was pretty close to her family. Sadly, she felt that the man was walking on eggshells when their lazy mid afternoon conversations would be about Dragon and Lolita.

In that one month, the girl had captured the hearts of the residents of the quaint little village. She was kind, helpful and generous to the people when she's not with the Mayor or Makino. And if those things wasn't enough to melt your heart, then maybe her cute and colorful dresses matched with the same coloured headband that has two fuzzy bon- bons jiggling everytime she walks would do the trick.

But if that still doesn't get to you then, you're probably a cold hearted monster who doesn't like fuzzy bon-bons.

It was the same as any other afternoon when we find Luffy and Makino eating lunch together. The only difference was that, Mayor Woof Slap was shouting his ass off outside. From a distance, both of them can't make out the string of words that he was yapping about. But with Haki, Luffita eventually figured it out.

"Pirates are coming!" She excitedly gasps.

… … … … … to be continued … … … … …


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! I deliberately upload later than usual because of the holiday season! Sorry for that! And as a gift, I made this chapter a little longer than the other chapters!**

 **6,200-ish including the author's note :)**

 **Thank you for all the support that you've given me reader-san!**

 **To those who favorited, followed, reviewed and readers who always come back for more, THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **You're the reason why I keep writing…**

 **I do not own One Piece!**

 **Onwards**

 **Chapter 10: Romance Dawn**

"What did you say Luffy?" Makino asks as she was caught off guard from the sudden outburst of the girl who was peacefully eating just a while back.

"I said pirates are coming Makino-nee!" She replied a little louder.

The barmaid only stared at her before Woof Slap suddenly ran inside the bar. "PIRATES ARE COMING!" He shouted alarmed which surprised her but not the little girl in a white and blue sailor themed dress. How did she know?

With a jump, the trio made their way into the docks.

Just as they arrived, four passengers of the ship one by one emerged. A red haired man with a straw hat perched on his head, A tall man with black hair that was tied in a pony tail and was puffing on a cigarette, A man that had his blonde hair tied in dreadlocks and A stout man wearing a bandana that was passionately chewing his meat on the bone.

The villagers plus Luffy can only stare for different reasons at the unusual company, Luffy being a girl who like pirates was gawking in awe while the rest was staring in fear of what they might do.

Seeing that no one was approaching, the straw hat wearing man made the first move. "Hello Everyone, my name is Shanks and I'm the captain of the red haired pirates!" He said with a smile.

Unfortunately for him, no one dared voice their pleasantries except for Woof Slap who was left with no choice but to reply in a not so pleasant way. "We are very sorry but this island is protected by Vice Admiral Garp, we do not wish to interact with the likes of you so please, please leave us alone!" He replied in a way that confused Luffy as he sounded pleading, angry and nervous all at the same time.

The man named Shanks only frowned for a moment before looking at his companions then at the mayor who flinched. "We only wish to restock and drink, nothing more nothing less." He said solemnly. "And… we promise not to harm your village or disturb the peace." He added.

The mayor immediately shook his head. "Please, we'll pay you, just leave us be…" he stubbornly pleaded.

The captain scratched his head. "We have gold ourselves and we only just want to restock and drink, again, we're not here to pillage you or something!" He points out.

But for the second time, Woof Slap shook his head defiantly.

Luffy was growing pissed at the moment, didn't the mayor heard what the man said? He only wants to drink and restock! "Say yes Mayor!" She suddenly blurted out much to the horror of everyone.

"Luffy, no!" Woof Slap whispered harshly.

But alas, Shanks heard the girl. "Yeah! Say yes mayor!" He chided in like a child. Luffy giggled to this, she thinks the straw hat wearing captain was a nice person.

"Luffy that's a pirate, A scum! He's an evil man" Woof Slap lightly scolded the girl.

The girl in white only shook her head. "No he isn't and he's not just a lowly pirate mister Woof!" She said which caught the attention of everyone.

"What do you mean chibi bon bon?" Shanks asks with one brow raised.

Luffita smiled at him and crossed her arms. "Because, He's a yonkou!" She said smartly which scared the shit out of every villager.

This caused the four men to shot each other surprised looks. They didn't expect that someone from the four blues would know the news about their captain's status that he only gained recently.

The man with black hair immediately calmed himself and asked Luffy. "And how did you know that ?" From the gasps of shock that the villagers emitted, it seems like no one knew except for the little girl.

Luffita shifted her gaze to the raven. "My papa told me～"

"Wow!" The blonde commented. "You're papa seems to know a lot about pirates, is he a pirate too?" He asks.

Luffy only shook her head but said nothing before looking at Shanks. "I've heard a lot of stories about you mister!" She says which again raised the curiosity of both civilians and pirates alike.

"Really?" Shanks himself gawked. "Like what?" He smiled.

"Uhmmm…" the girl poshly held a finger under her chin. "You have red hair, you like to party, you're very good with swords, you're a master of three forms of Haki and you're a very kind person!"

That left the pirates including the man with a cigarette gaping at her.

"That was spot on…" the raven muttered as he looked with surprise at the his companions. "That pretty much describes Shanks." He repeated louder and this time, surprised the villagers.

Shanks was currently in cloud nine as he basks under the praise. He didn't notice that everyone was gaping at his super dumb smile. "Aw, shucks! Who would have thought that I'm that popular～" he giddily remarked.

Luffy made a sound as if she forgot something. "Oh!" She gasps which made everyone turn to her. "And… my papa also said you're extremely childish, reckless, irresponsible and stupid!" She yells happily and threw her hands up in the air as if she didn't just insult an emperor.

Woof Slap and the villagers gaped at her in disbelief, they're sure they won't last before sunset.

Makino gaped at her in amusement, who would ever thought Luffy had her cute dumb moments?

Shanks gaped at chibi bon bon with a hurt look, he thought he was coooool!

The three other pirates gaped at her again because…

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" They shouted in unison.

"Hey!" The red hair pouted, everyone saw the small dark cloud hanging above his head. "I'm not childish, reckless, irresponsible or stupid～"

Now, the whole ship backed the three. "YES YOU ARE!" Leaving a certain pirate captain on the sideline with a cloud of depression hanging lowly on his head.

Luffy turned to the mayor. "See? He's a nice guy!" She jumps.

Woof Slap after seeing how the pirate was indeed not after their blood reluctantly gave his permission. "Alright!" He sighed but smiled thinly as his word earned a cheer from the pirates.

"Thank you mister mayor!" Shanks bowed gratefully.

Woof Slap regarded him with a scowl."Don't thank me, thank that little girl!" Shanks thought he heard the mayor grumble about a crafty persuasive brat and nice pirates or something like that…

The rest of crew eventually joined the four and soon after, Makino presented herself before the guests as the villager went back to their routines. "Captain-san, Welcome to Fusha Village! My name is Makino and I run the local bar, it's just straight ahead." She said and points at the stretch of road before leaving quickly as the bar wouldn't run itself if she herself wasn't there.

… … …

At the bar, everyone immediately took their seats as both Makino and Luffita took their orders. The number of rum, sake and beer ordered made the barmaid's heart skip a beat.

 _'Who would have thought humans can drink this much?'_ She mentally remarked after bringing out barrels after barrels of alcoholic beverages and went to her kitchen to start with the food.

The pirates all eyed Luffy curiously as she continued eating her forgotten lunch of fried squid at the farthest seat of the counter, they can't help but wonder how the girl knew so much.

Deciding to take matter in his own hands, the raven with a ponytail approached the six years old. "Hello there, my name's Benn Beckman, the first mate of the Red haired pirates, your name is Luffy right?" He asks carefully as kids tend to react differently depending on how an adult approaches them.

Luffy turned her chair around and nodded. "Yep that's me! Its pleasure to meet you Mister Benn!" She said with a smile.

Benn nodded and proceeded with his questions. "How did you know that our captain over there is a yonkou?" He asks and points at the straw hatted man who was talking to the blonde.

"My papa told me!" Luffy replies truthfully. Benn only nodded and decided that he'll asks for the specifics later.

"What about Haki? Only a few people in East Blue knows about that!" He asks again.

" My papa told me!" She repeated but Benn only nodded.

"Who is your papa?" The older raven asked for the third time.

Luffy's smile fell and shook her head. "I can't tell you unless I completely trust you!" She answered bluntly much to the shock of the first mate and the other listeners.

"Okay!" Benn decided to let it go and ordered a juice for the girl for her time which prompted the said girl to thank him.

Luffy was a very interesting yet strange little girl.

… … … … … …

On the second day, Luffy found the red haired pirates again partying in her place of residence. She went out early this morning as she visited her forest friends to play and train with them as she hadn't seen them for quite some time.

But unlike yesterday, the captain, Shanks had his head flopped on the counter as he seems to be asleep. The hat that he was wearing fascinated the girl as it felt special albeit its plain appearance. It was simply an old strawhat with a red ribbon.

Curiosity getting the best of her, she decided that it was totally fine to wake up a drunk emperor of the sea by poking his cheeks.

"Oi…" the red haired grunted as she poked. "Mmmmm…" he grumbled and turned his head on the side which prompted the hat to fall, Luffy immediately made a save by grabbing the falling object but the sleeping man's hand beat her to it.

"Thanks for the concern but please don't touch my hat…atleast not until I completely trust you" he said quietly. Luffita thought that it was fair as she thought the same and proceeded to bother the other guests .

Two hours later, the girl had already charmed everyone. Shanks was yet to wake up but Luffy was okay with that as the blonde whose name was Yasopp had distracted her by telling the girl about his son.

"He's name is Usopp and he's about the same age as you!" He said, ten minutes turned to an hour and everyone was already sick from the blonde's rambling except for Luffy who listened attentively. But the truth was, Luffy already activated her observation haki long ago as she was trying to train herself in using it while she was doing something like being engaged in a conversation and at the same time, feel other people's presence and thoughts.

When Luffy had enough, she eventually excused herself and retreated in her room to tend to other things.

… … …

It was on the third day that Luffy saw Shanks lively and awake.

"Hello Chibi Bon Bon!" He greeted her as she made her way into the bar with her colichemarde, Mr. Limes strapped on her back.

"Hi!" She waved back before putting down her sword behind the counter and sat beside the pirate captain. She found the nickname cute so she didn't mind.

"I didn't get the chance to thank you last time for convincing mayor to let us stay so as a way to make it up to you, order whatever you like!" The red hair said.

Luffy was a little flustered and embarrassed as it was nothing to her. "Y-you don't have to!" She waved her hands placatingly but Shanks shook his head and pressed her to order something. Makino seeing the scene between the two, approached them.

"Hi you two! What seems to be the problem?" She smiles and giggled when the two explained their conversation. "Captain-san, I hope you bought a lot of money because Luffita has a big appetite." She jokingly warns much to everyone's laughter and Luffy's prolonged embarassment.

"How much can a little girl eat!?" Yasopp commented smugly, clearly, they haven't seen her eat a full meal yet.

Again, Makino only giggled and accepted the challenge.

Four plates of steak, buttered vegetables and rice later, the blonde swallowed all his words as the girl continued to pack it with borderline elite manners. Even Shanks was left gaping at how much Luffy eats. It was only then that Luffy remembered that she had a question for the red hair yonkou.

She swallowed first before taking a sip of juice."Nah, Shanks?" She asks which gained the attention of everyone. "Can you tell me some stories of your adventure?"

The girl was too cute for her own good! And being being the nice, cool and not the mention handsome captain that he was, he obliged. "Have you heard of the Pirate King?" He asks while the rest of the crew lowered their voices to hear the story for themselves, they can't get enough of this particular story.

Luffita only shook her head but retained the look of awe in her childish features.

"There was a man whose name was Gol D. Roger…" he began.

… … … …

A few weeks had now passed and much to Woof Slap's annoyance, the red haired pirates had already began breaking the walls of indifference of the villagers.

He can't believe how the ideas that he had valued for so long was easily proven wrong by the Yonkou and his crew. When he believed that they are ruthless, the other proved that they were gentle and polite, when he believed that pirates are greedy, the other proved how generous they really are and when he believed that they are evil, the other only proved how kind hearted they can really be.

He can't really do much at all now that they have proven themselves not only to him but to everyone else.

With the passing of the days, Luffy had also realized something, it all started when she heard the story of Gol D. Roger. She realized that, while marines have their fair share of adventures and mishaps, the pirates on the other hand, have all the freedom in the world to do anything. Especially the king. It was like something in her comes alive everytime she imagines herself sailing the seas as a vagabond.

It was then decided, someday when she grows up, she wants to be a pirate… or maybe she can start now if she asks the captain nicely!

"Shanks! Take me out on your next adventure!" She cheered at the red hair who only laughed at her face. "I want to be a pirate too!"

"Nope." Was the instantaneous answer.

The girl pouted to this, but thought that maybe she can make the other reconsider. "My kicks are as strong as a pistol you know!" She helpfully added

Shanks shot Luffy an analyzing look that gave the little girl some hope."Nope." He repeated. "You're still too young!" He added.

"I can throw knives and I'm very good with a sword!" She cried out but just like before, A flat 'nope' was the answer.

Frustrated, the girl gave up and decided to sit somewhere else.

"You know Luffy, you have to understand that the Captain isn't rejecting you just because he's picking on you." Benn said and took a seat beside the girl.

"I know…" she sighed." I was just hoping that he'll take me somewhere else, I miss the sea too!" she confided to the raven who only stared at her, from the way she said it, she sounded like she was homesick.

But before Benn can question the girl about what she meant, Shanks called her attention. "Hey chibi, aren't you gonna ask me to take you on our next adventure?" He teases much to the entertainment of the crew.

"No" Luffy said with a smirk. Shanks wasn't the only devious person in the bar. "By the way Shanks, who do you think is the most beautiful woman in the world?" She 'innocently' asks.

The straw hatted captain was taken aback from the question but held a finger under his chin. "Hmmmmm… I say… Boa Hancock!" He answered which gained a roaring cheer from his men.

Bingo!

With no one aside from Benn noticing the evil aura that was coming from Luffy, she continued with her charade. "Hancock?" She tilts her head in mock confusion.

Shanks nodded, not knowing what's coming for him. "She's really sexy and pretty and strong too!"

Luffy hummed. "Is she really the most beautiful woman you have ever seen?" She repeats, from where she sat, she can see Makino twirling a frying pan murderously.

Shanks grinned."Yes!"

 **BOOOOONK!**

"ITTTAII!" Shanks clutched his head in pain, looking behind him, he paled when he saw Makino emitting an evil aura too. The people can only gulp at the sight.

"I-it's not what you think Makino～" he pleaded.

"Hancock is the most beautiful huh?" She asks through a diabetic inducing voice.

Shanks shook his head desperately and looked for any escape route, along his line of sight, he saw Luffy winked at him. "Bu-but!" He tried reasoning out but the barmaid was having none on it.

 **BOOOOONK!**

With a huff, Makino crossed her arms and walked away leaving a pleading yonkou. "Makino～～～～～" he reached out with a hand as his other was clutching the second lump in his head.

The onlookers can only laugh at their captain's plight.

"Shishishi!" Luffita giggled mischievously but stopped when Benn saw her.

"You planned this." He stated. It wasn't a question.

Luffita only nodded. "Yep, cause he's a jerk!"

The man can only shake his fondly, the brat was clever.

… … … …

One month later and we find the childish captain teasing Luffita about their adventures. It was his subtle way of getting back at her for what she did.

Day after day he teases the girl by telling her their adventure in Alabasta, Sky island, An island made out of candy, Winter wonderland Island, Wano Kingdom and the list goes took advantage of the thought that the kid was raised in East Blue.

He stuck his tongue out at the pouting Luffy. "We had an awesome adventure and you weren't there～" he sang in a sing song voice.

"Oh yeah!?" Luffita challenged, she will have the last laugh. "Well, I've been to a place that none of you will ever be allowed to step in!"

Shanks only laughed to this. He's sure that the girl was just bluffing.

With a confident smirk, Luffy replied. "I've been to the Isle of Woman, Amazon Lily～"

Everyone gasps to this. Who wouldn't?

"Liar!" Shanks accused.

Luffita shook her head. "Hancock-impression!' She clasped both of her hands on her cheeks and blushed. "A-are you really doubting me?" She asks cutely.

The people roared in laughter, even Makino was giggling.

"Another one! Another one!" Yassopp demanded.

Luffita nodded and stuck her nose up so high that her head was tilted back and pointed at the group of pirates. "Whether I kick a kitten... Tear off your ears... Even slaughter innocent people... The world will never cease to forgive my actions! Why, you ask? That's right, it is because I am... Beautiful! She exclaimed haughtily which earned another round of laughter from everyone, shanks was now on the floor laughing so hard. "That…that's the best Hancock expression I have ever seen!" He admitted while wiping a tear from his eye.

"Is she really that vain?" Makino wondered out loud which gained an amen from Yassopp.

"She is!" The blonde agreed. "It's said that her devil fruit relies on her beauty, but I haven't seen her use it first hand." He then added.

"That's right!" Luffita cheered, joining the two. "Anyone who has impure thoughts about her will turn to stone!" She smartly informed and formed a heart with both of her hands.

"Mero Mero Mellow～～" she cutely cooed to Yasopp who pretended to turn to stone.

After the comedic performance, Shanks bought back his attention to his empty mug and raised her glass to the barmaid. "I give it a few more years and she'll give Hancock a run for her money!" He playfully said to Makino who nodded her head in agreement and poured her lover another generous serving of rum.

"To Luffy and her funny impression of the Pirate Empress!"

"Aye!" Was the resounding cheer.

Benn on the other hand, seems enlightened. "Ah! So she's from the Grand Line after all…" he said to no one but himself. One part of the mystery behind the girl had been solved, it seems that she trust them now, if only she could just tell who her father is…

The first mate made the move to approach the girl to ask but everyone's attention soon fell on the new arrivals who kicked the swinging door of the bar with great force

Mountain Bandits.

"So this are the pirates that those pathetic villagers were talking about." He sneered to his group of cronies who laughed. "They don't look as strong as they say." He condescendingly commented.

Silence reigned within the bar and everyone soon fell back to their activities though the boisterous noise was gone. Luffy noted that the crew's aura was calm, none of the sea farers are threatened nor offended by the bandit's remark. So with a mental shrug she sat beside Shanks who was drinking.

"They're not a challenge even to me…" she quietly mumbles but looked up as she felt a feather light object touched her head.

It was Shanks's straw hat!

"Shhhh…" the older reprimanded.

The leader then addressed Makino. "Oi… hand us ten barrels of sake." He bossily ordered.

"I'm very sorry but we ran out sake…" she apologetically replied.

To say that the leader was pissed was an understatement. "So what now? They all came here to drink water?" He sarcastically remarked upon seeing that the pirates were indeed drinking sake.

"Ah, that would be my fault, it seems that we drank all of Makino's stock" Shanks interjected, he didn't want to cause any trouble so to compensate, he grabbed the bottle of rum sitting in front of him. "Here, I haven't touched this yet." He offered with a friendly smile.

Every pirate's brow raised at what ensued next. The foolish leader of the bandit soon broke the glass on the counter, effectively spilling the amber coloured liquid on Shanks and on the floor. "The fuck? I'm Higuma, the bandit with an eight million bounty! Do you think this measly bottle would be enough!?" He roared in anger.

But Shanks only sighed at waste of good rum and turned to Makino. "Can I please have some rag or mop over here? This would smell really bad if I let the wood soak it up." He apologetically requested to which the barmaid soon fetched.

"Hahahahaha!" The bandit leader laughed. "Just as I thought, these pirates are too scared to mess with us land folks." Soon, his cronies joined him in his laughter.

Being ignored and seeing that everyone wasn't really minding his not so great presence, this angered Higuma further, he unsheathed his sword and raised it above his head to slash the counter but was surprised as a knife flew at his directly at his throat which in turn made him croak in pain and spat out blood.

"The next one would definitely sail between your eyes oh great Higuma-sama" Luffy dryly comments as she twirls a knife between her hands.

Both pirates and bandits alike were shocked at the development, no one had apparently took Luffy in account.

Shanks immediately turn to the girl with wide eyes.

"Sorry Shanks but I don't let anyone insult my friends and my family." She said strolled fearlessly towards the crowd of bandits who was nursing their leader. "Do you know how much bounty pirates get from where I live?" She asks.

Seeing that no one answered her she crossed her arms. "The smallest that I know is about eighty million but that was her first and last bounty as she became a warlord" she paused and relished at how the bandits where now sweating in fear. "On the other hand, the biggest that I know is about six hundred million, and I've been trained by those two! So come, I challenge each and one of you to play with me and you'll see the difference of a pirate and a lowly, pathetic, uneducated, no shame, all bark no bite bandit." The six years old said through a disturbingly chilly voice.

To say that some of them shat themselves from a threat of a six year old kid was definitely an understatement. With no contest, each of the turbaned men flee with their leader in tow.

Luffy patted the edge of her dress as if brushing off imaginary dust and skipped besides the gaping captain.

Amusement was playing through her childish features as she eyed her friends. "What?" She spat out humorously.

"That- th-that was so COOOOOOLL! Luffy! I'm so taking you with me to the Grand Line!" Shanks cheered with both of his hands in the air. Luffy upon hearing the news threw herself to the yonkou and joined him in his antics.

And if the captain is happy, of course no one can stop him from throwing a party. Too bad they don't have more sake.

Or do they?

Makino magically produced ten barrels of alcohol from nowhere much to the surprise of the pirate. "What?" She asks everyone much like how Luffy had done a while ago. "Do you really think I would really sell these to those bandits?"

A roaring cheer erupted from the crowd.

The impromptu party lasted until the wee hours of the next day.

Another week flew by and the red haired pirated had just arrived from their voyage, they were accompanied by Luffy as promised. She had a very good time with the gang and had made friends with the people of the island that she can't remember the name. Oh well! Atleast she didn't forget how they looked like.

Unfortunately, not all times will be good.

Upon docking, they were greeted by a grief stricken Makino. "Captain! I'm glad you just came in time! The mayor is being harassed by the bandits as we speak!" She panickedly said and earned a gasp from the crew and Luffy.

With no time to spare, they charged at the town square.

"See?" A bandaged Higuma pinned the elder with a foot to the chest. "Those pirates aren't here to save you, what are you gonna─ack!" He suddenly collapsed in pain as a knife stabbed through the joint in his knee.

"Lu…luffy! Shanks!" The mayor expressed his relief with a few tears.

"Mayor Woof!" Luffita cried out and made a mad dash to the elder who was roughened up but was otherwise fine.

"N-no!" He warned but was too late as the bandits surrounded Luffita.

"How pathetic…" she muttered through shadowed eyes. "Do you really have to scare the mayor when we were gone just to get to me?"

The bandits only snorted, now that they were about twenty of them, those pirates wouldn't stand a chance.

Luffita looked up and in her eyes, rage was overflowing with intensity no one had ever seen from the goofy yet smart kid.

"None of you has the right to do this!" She yelled and produced six knives out of nowhere.

Shanks was itching to join the scuffle, he was worried about the girl greatly but was reassured by Benn that they will intervene once they see that they were needed.

Both pirates, bandits and villagers were taken aback as Luffy started bouncing on her hips.

"She's dancing!" One of the bandits comments.

"Hahahaha! What? is your dancing gonna kills us?" Another taunted but his words fell on deaf ears as Luffita began twirling on her spot. Angered, the fool charged only for Luffy to twirl faster and sent a knife straight to his chest making the man fly backwards.

"You don't get it do you?" Luffy haughtily asks but is still shaking her hips. "I'm only six and I'm not that strong, by spinning, I can make my knives fly faster and as a result, making it more deadlier." She coldly emphasized the last word and without any hitch, twirled nimbly while dishing out knife after knife at each bandit who didn't had the time to react.

Each knife was directed to debilitate but not to kill. Chests, joints, shoulders, hands and legs were not spared from the hail of sharp projectiles.

Shanks, Benn,Yasopp and Lucky hummed their approval. They can see this girl's potential, the storm that she'll bring once she sailed the seas. It was as if she was destined to do so.

It didn't take long for all the bandits to fall on their knees. They were defeated, crushed like garlic in a mortar and pestle.

As the last fell, a defeaning applause erupted from the villagers and the pirates. They could't believe at what they saw.

Luffy only curtsied and waved before doing a cute victory dance.

"Way to go chibi!" Shanks shouted and gave a two thumbs up to the girl.

As Luffy began to make her way back, two grubby arms owned by an enraged Higuma encircled her waist. She was too distracted by the fight to notice that he had already recovered from her attack.

"Hihihihihihi! So long motherfuckers!" He shouted and threw a smoke bomb at his feet.

As the smoke receded, both Luffita and Higuma were now gone.

"Eeep! He got Luffy!" He declared with panick in his voice.

"No he didn't!" Luffy's voice chimed from their backs.

"Eh?" Shanks dumbly noise. "Then who did he get?"

… … … … …

"Hihihihihihi! Those pirates won't suspect that a mountain bandit would escape through the sea!" He triumphantly said, but as there was no noise or struggle from his captive, quickly, his eyes darted to his hand.

"NOOOOOOOO!" He shouted and the last he saw was the incoming darkness.

… … … … …

"Not who! What!" The now very merry Luffy corrected.

"Then what is it?" Yasopp asks.

"My meat!" Lucky replied for the girl. "She winked at me and I got the message, when the smoke erupted, I threw it at her and from there, I guess it is safe to say that she somehow managed to switch with the meat." He informs with a grin.

Everyone's eyes were soon directed at the sea as the infamous 'Lord of the Coast' emerged from the distance and swallowed what they assume was Higuma before going back to his habitat.

"Serves him right!" Shanks commented and stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Yikes! If I hadn't escape, I would had been a Sea King treat!" Luffita yelps panicked.

"Uh-uh!" Shanks shook his head." I would certainly jump in there to save you!" He said seriously.

"But, you might get hurt! Or worse, dead!" Luffita protested but Shanks shook his head defiantly. "I wouldn't mind losing a limb for you!" He announced. For a moment, it was as if she was talking to her papa!

Luffita felt the sincerity behind it and soon tears were welling in her dark eyes. "You don't have to! I bet I can take one down just fine!" She answered back with quite some heat.

She would definitely include Shanks in her stories when she sees her papa again.

The others stumbled a little from the conflict in the girl's eyes and mouth. Was she touched or was she angry at the red hair?

Sigh. Women.

Another day full of adventure passed the village of windmills. With the setting of the sun carried the fear away from the villagers as they drunk their booties off with the yonkou and his crew.

… … … … … …

Three more weeks worth of fun and stories flew like a bird and the day that the Red Haired Pirates must leave had arrived.

The villagers and Woof Slap did their best in preparing a surprise feast for the pirates, of course it was warmly accepted by the crew and in exchange, several bags of gold were given as a donation. Why they have so much money left? Makino apparently had been undercharging them since they stepped foot on the village.

"Shanks…" Luffita noised as they stood at the harbor.

"What?" Luffita's captain asks.

"I think, I don't want to sail with you anymore…" she sadly admitted much to the shock of the crew and the villagers.

Shanks face contorted in anger. "What the hell are you talking about?" He said sharply, she better has a good reason for this!

"Be-because, I don't want to be a pirate anymore…" she determinedly said and met the furious yonkou's gaze head on.

Shanks can only manage to utter a weak 'what'.

"I don't want to be just a pirate… i-I WANT TO BE THE FIRST EVER QUEEN OF PIRATES!" She yelled for everyone to hear, her panting was the only audible sound as of the moment.

Neither villager nor pirate can react to this, not until Shanks took off his straw hat and shove it on the little girl's head. "And here I thought you were backing out at the last moment… " He shook his head fondly, he wasn't that surprised anymore, the girl had that same fierceness as his late captain. "THEN UNTIL YOU BECOME THE QUEEN, I WANT YOU TO HOLD MY BELOVED HAT FOR ME! OKAY?" He yelled in the same determined manner as Luffita.

Tears ran from the girl's eyes. She wasn't the only one crying. Makino, the villagers and the crew was also swatting tears away from their eyes. Amongst every witness, Woof Slapped was crying the hardest because Garp would obliterate him for allowing these to happen.

"Um!" She nodded. "I will only have the best of the best under my crew Shanks! You won't be disappointed!" She reassured and then turned to Yasopp. "Uncle Yaz! If what you say about Usopp is true then, he will be my marksman you hear!" She shouted at the blonde who gave her a thumbs up.

"Be safe chibi!" Shanks said with a smile and proceeded to board the boat!

On that day, a dream was cemented with a vow.

But before that…

"Luffy! You haven't told me who your papa is?" Benn asks from the railings of the ship.

"Oh right! His name is─"

"We came here to avenge our leader!" A bandit yelled in outrage.

 _Twitch. Twitch. Mother-effin' Twitch._

Benn was renowned throughout the sea for his patience and level headed attitude but there is a limit as to how far one could test his virtue

 **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** _ **CLICK**_ **BANG!**

In less than a minute, the 'supposedly' team of 'vengeful' bandits were now on the ground.

"As you were saying?" He said with his cool demeanor back again. The people only sweat dropped to this sudden change.

Luffy only giggled. "Mihawk, Dracule Mihawk! That's the name of my papa! If you ever cross paths with him tell her I said hi!" She exclaimed.

The results were instantaneous, Shanks fell from the plank and into the waters from shock, Lucky Roo's meat on the bone was accidentally swallowed whole, Yasopp's mouth suddenly foamed and faints, Benn coughed from the smoke of his cigarette and the Red Haired pirates all gaped at her as if the oxygen in the air suddenly vanished.

"WHATTTTTT!?" The crew asked as a crew, you know, collectively.

The villagers didn't get why everyone was stunned.

"You're father is Sir Dracule Mihawk? One of the Seven Warlords? The world's greatest swordsman!?" A random member of the crew screamed incredulously.

"Yep!" The girl in a dress chirped as confirmation.

He fainted.

And then the whole crew fainted, then Shanks who just resurfaced fainted, Benn who was still gaping soon fainted, Yasopp fainted again, Lucky on the other hand, fainted from the lack of air as the meat was still lodged in his throat,

Then the whole village fainted.

"Why is everyone so overdramatic?" She raged with a shark teeth expression but as if realizing something she too lied down on the ground.

It must mean that fainting was a trend!

She must faint too!

And so, the vow of becoming the Queen of Pirates was cemented in the heart of the six years old Luffy along with the promise that she'll gave back her idol's treasure someday…

… … … … … to be continued … … … … …


	11. Chapter 11

**I forgot to mention this last chapter but I intentionally left out the gomu gomu no mi because in this story, I think it's not as pivotal as it is in canon. I hope you readers understand that.**

 **Sorry for the delayed update! I was planning to use the holiday break to update this story but because I need the money to make ends meet I chose to go to a different prefecture to work. Don't worry though, it's only until the sixth in which everything would go back to normal.**

 **Chapter 11: Brother? Yeah right!?**

A few days had passed and we find Luffita slumped on the counter of the bar. She already misses her pirate friends even if their time together only lasted for a few months. She slightly regrets that she quitted prematurely from the crew, but she immediately shook the negative feeling off as she remembers her promise.

The promise that she will be the Pirate Queen…

But how?

Simple.

If she want to be amongst the best, then she needs to get stronger in all aspects. What she has now doesn't compare to the other big players back home. Her Papa, Hancock-nee and of course, Shanks.

With burning determination filling her heart, she marched her way to the forest only to flinch at her grandfather's incoming aura. He seems to be mad…

"Uh-oh…" she noised as realization hits her. The villagers must have told him about the pirates!

"Luffy!" She heard him call out from the west.

"I'm here grandpa!" She shouts back.

In a flash, her grandfather had also closed the distance between them with _'soru'._

"Hello Jii-chan!" She greeted and glomped the older's knee.

"Hello to you too my cutsie little granddaughter! Did you miss me?" He greets back and ruffled her raven locks.

"A little!" She beams widely. "You've only been gone for a few months anyways!" She chirped sweetly..

To be honest, Garp went to the forest to find the girl and beat her up for befriending pirates, but as the said girl had cuddled him and was really looking cute with her pointed black cat ears clipped on her strawhat, he can let it go… for now.

"Ah!" The elder noised gaining Luffy's attention. "I forgot to tell you last time but since we're already here, I might as well say it!" The old man's excitement was readily heard in his voice.

"What is it Jii-chan?" Luffy asks and tilts her head cutely.

"It was almost ten years ago when my rival, Gol D. Roger entrusted me with his treasure!" The name of the infamous Pirate King made Luffy's eyes dilate in awe.

"Gol D. Roger? The late Pirate King?" She enthusiastically questions.

Her grandfather nodded. "He left me his treasure that's far more valuable than gold and diamonds!" He exclaimed, the girl on the other hand was a little puzzled.

"Worth more than gold and diamonds?" She muttered to herself. "Could it be…One Piece!?"

The older D shook his head."He left me his son, Portgas D. Ace! My adopted grandson and your older brother Luffy" Her grandfather clarified.

"Oh I see!" She replied casually like it was the norm, I mean come on! This is Garp that were talking about, anything can happen under the sun. She knows that her beloved gramps was at the border of being eccentric and crazy. So she wasn't really that gobsmacked at the thought of her grandpa adopting his rival's offspring. To be honest, she was actually happy. One was that, she has a brother and two is, she wasn't the only monster kid in town.

After all, there was a valid reason why she only hangs out with the adults… It wasn't because she was snobbish or that she was smart compared to her same age peers that it feels like she was on a higher ground than them. No… But because she can sense their judging stares at her whenever she walks by, she can feel with her Haki that hidden behind those smiles were fear for the abnormal.

She doesn't really know if her heart can take it if─if they started calling her a monster, a freak of nature or a demon spawn.

But with this kid, maybe, just maybe she can start having friends that wasn't three or four times her age.

"Where is he?" She inquistively asks, the name didn't ring a bell so it means that he's not in the village.

"He lives with the mountain bandits at ." Garp replied back and pointed at the visible mountain behind the lush woods.

Luffita rolled her eyes at the sound of the 'bandit' word but she followed the direction where Garp was pointing and eyed the elevated terrain. "I think we should go and visit him grandpa…" She suggested and took the hand of the elder.

Garp can only chuckle as he took the small hand and started their way to the hideout.

… … **Somewhere Near the entrance of the Grand Line** … …

"Benn! Benn!" Shanks cries out in panic as he stumbled down the stairs of the ship.

"Captain what is it?" The first mate dutifully asks as the man that he chose to follow looks extremely bothered.

"I had the weirdest dream last night!" Shanks informed, the other crew members soon flocked from where the two were. It might be the most unconventional thing in the world to believe in but as Shanks was a follower of the late pirate king who was known for being superstitious, they too had come to embrace the belief.

"Tell us captain and we might know the meaning!" Yasopp offered.

Shanks nodded and took a deep breath. "We were in a village named Fusha in East Blue and then from what I can remember, we met a girl named Luffy, she said her father was Takanome!"

"Ugh… captain?" Lucky tried to interrupt but he was shushed by the red hair.

"Then, she became a red hair pirate but soon quitted because she wants to be the Pirate Queen!" He continued, he didn't notice everyone was staring at him.

"Uhmm…" Lucky raised a finger again which prompted the red hair to snap at him.

"What!?"

"It wasn't a dream…" the stout cook revealed.

Shanks can only look at his subordinates."What?" He uttered weakly.

"We really did go to Fusha Village in Dawn Island where we met Mihawk's daughter." Yasopp confirmed.

The captain can only shake his head in denial.

"Set our course to Takanome…" he quietly requested.

"Ugh… captain?" Benn drags.

"What?"

"You already said that yesterday…" He calmly informs.

Shanks fainted.

It seems that the trend was not yet over… well atleast for Shanks.

… … …

The hike wasn't as tiring as it seems but the two got a little winded up after deciding that walking was for losers and decided to race. Of course if Luffy loses the competition, a solid bone-cracking fist of love to the head from the seasoned marine would serve as the punishment. Fortunately, she didn't after her forest friends helped her in stalling Garp.

The clearing that they arrived in wasn't that special as Luffy had expected, aside from a small flower bed, trees and the seemingly fragile cabin built in the middle, there was nothing that could make your heart skip a beat or make you gasp in awe like a beautiful scenery or an unusual landmark. Makino's weird collection of stones would have beaten this place by a mile!

"Dadan! Get out of there you good for nothing criminal!" Garp boisterously yelled though there wasn't any heat behind his words.

"Who the fuck is that!?" A voice replied in equal volume from the cottage.

Luffita winced at the crude language. _'What kind of place is this? '_ she thought.

A 'man' with curly orange hair soon came out of the small settlement wearing a furious expression followed by a huge bulky man and a small man with a turban, it was only when they saw the Vice admiral and the girl that their faces soon contorted into that of fear.

"Ga-ga-Garp!" The three jumped in terror.

"Bwahahahaha! It's been a long time Dadan!" The marine greeted.

The 'man' who was identified as Dadan soon calmed down and addressed Garp. "Are you here for your blasted grandson? Ace is almost ten years old ya know." 'He' commented harshly in a way that confused Luffita, Dadan almost sounded like he was concerned for this kid Ace even if his voice sounded mean.

"Eh?" Garp gaped. "That long?" He sounded really surprised.

The curly haired bandit only rolled his eyes. "The last time you visited him was when he was 5! Remember?" He reminded exasperatedly.

"Ah! The time when I threw him in the jungle!" Garp grinned at the memory. Luffy can only shook her head at the older's sadistic tendencies and absent mindedness. _'Does he really need to throw toddlers into the jungle?"_

"Anyways…" The bandit leader waved her hand dismissively and pointed at Luffy. "Who's the brat?" Dadan asks with distaste.

Luffita came forwards and did a curtsy to the three. "Monkey D. Luffita! It's a pleasure to meet you sir!" She beamed immaculately though she was only doing it out of manners.

The response was not what the girl expected.

"I'm a woman!" Dadan shouted in fury.

"Oh! My apologies!" The girl apologized though it didn't sound like she means it. "I thought you were a man…" she added loudly for everyone to hear.

Garp only guffawed at the comment.

"Brat…" the now identified female huffed in irritation.

"She's my biological granddaughter!" The vice admiral proudly added.

The copper head bandit immediately panicked to this."Oi! Ace is already trouble on his own! Don't tell me you're leaving her here!"

To her relief, Garp shook his head. "She doesn't need to but, I would like her to spend a few nights here to get to know her brother." He said.

Hearing this, Luffy herself wants to protest at the thought of staying with bandits. But then again, she can definitely find her way back to the village or camp at the jungle after Garp leaves.

There was no need to anger the marine hero.

"Well I wouldn't mind as long as she helps around!" Dadan happily comments, she can finally take a few days off from her household chores. "Hey, I think that's Ace over there!" She suddenly blurts out which made Luffy and Garp look behind their shoulders and see the freckled ten year old kid who was dragging a wild boar behind him.

Luffita out of manners approached the incoming raven and held a hand out in front of the nine year old boy. "Hello my name's Monkey D. Luffita and I'm your sister!"

Silence was the only answer she got so she awkwardly drops her hand to her sides after a good two minutes.

They stared at each other for another minute before the freckled raven decided that it would be funny to spit at the younger girl's face.

Oh how foolish was he for doing so.

The said projectile was still halfway in the air when Luffy simply dodged her head to the side.

"Oh! Is that your own personal greeting?" She asks through an icy smile. Ace only smirked but that cocky gesture was soon replaced by shock as Luffy's legs soon found his face.

"Then perhaps I'll have to show you mine!"

 _ **"NAGAREBOSHI!"**_

 **BOOOOOOM!**

The male can only yelp in pain as he crash through tree after tree, the exploding pain in his face was overwhelming his senses. He had never been kicked this hard as far as he can remember.

59 trees after and a 5 kilometer walk later. The bloodied nine year old boy stumbled back to the clearing.

"Bwahahahaha see that Ace? Luffy is about a hundred times stronger than you!" Garp said much to the injured kid's irritation.

"She just got lucky…" he retorted angrily and sent a demonic glare to his so-called sister.

Luffita after seeing that he still acts like he's so high up even after kicking him to a bloody pulp grinned mischievously.

"Really?" She quipped through half lidded eyes.

Ace growled at her but she just laughed.

"You're so weak and slow and pathetic!" She taunts. "Are you really a D?"

That broke whatever patience Ace and with a jump, threw herself at the girl. He punched and kicked and did whatever he can to land a hit but the girl only laughed at him as he miserably missed.

"See… too slow!" She remarked while doing a back walk over.

The fight went on but nothing in Ace's sleeve works on the girl.

"Weak!" She taunts and stuck a tongue out.

The freckled boy was now grunting in frustration but whatever attack he throws, Luffita would only answer it with with the slightest of movements and did a pose that enraged him further.

"You're just running away!" Ace hissed through gritted teeth.

"That so?" Luffita's eyes sparked dangerously. "Let's dance then!" She said and vanished from her spot.

Ace soon found a leg buried in his gut."Agh!" He grunted in pain.

"What?" Luffita smirks. "Can't take a kick from a girl?" She mockingly asks and vanishes again.

"Down here!" The girl cries as she was now under Ace and sent a kick to chin by pushing herself upwards. _**"Sakadachigeri!"**_

She didn't let the older react as she jumped high enough to catch up to Ace _**"Dantodaigeri!"**_ She shouts and did an axe kick to the other's head sending him down. But luffita was not yet finished.

She quickly landed and waited for Ace who was still airborne. _**"Bikyaku: Kukuheishi: Dangangeri!"**_ As the boy was now at the right distance, her legs became a blur and sent ninety nine rapid bullet kicks to his body.

Dadan can only stare in horror as the monster that she calls Ace was now destroyed by a seemingly sweet and dumb looking six years old girl who looks like she doesn't even know how to write.

"Tsk tsk tsk…" Luffita shook her head disapprovingly. "Your strength only comes from your anger, you should think more when you fight Ace" she said and turned her back from Ace.

The freckled nine year old grew more enraged than ever. What does she know about him?

Ignoring his aching muscles, the freckled boy stood up and with all of his remaining strength, lunged at Luffy.

The youngest had already proven herself more powerful? Why can he just accept it?

With a sigh, she quickly turned around and flung nine knives at a rapid pace, all of which didn't hit the boy's flesh but instead, was used to pin the boy to a tree through his clothing.

"Geez! Would you please stop already!" Luffy shrieked in frustration.

"Never! I would only give up when I'm dead" Ace shouted through an equally frustrated voice.

Luffita rolled her eyes irritatedly and marched towards her temporary home, halfway through she looked back at the pinned boy. "If that's the case then, good luck!" And with that she vanished into the house.

Night time came and we find the whole band of bandits crowded over the table along with Ace as they're waiting for dinner. Luffy on the other hand was quietly sitting at the corner, she was mentally questioning herself why she was still here and not in the comforts of Makino's house or the shelter that she had built in the forest.

Was it because of Ace's determination that compelled her to stay?

Was it because she saw her own stubborn nature in the boy?

Was she really that desperate to the point that she is willing to put up with an arrogant kid who spat on her face?

She tiredly sighs as she glances at the said boy who she caught just in time stealing a glance towards her direction.

Wait! Was Ace looking at her?

Luffita demurely looked at her sides, no one was there so it means that Ace was indeed looking at her right?

She was internally debating in her own mind if she should join the others at the table and start a conversation with the freckled boy. From what she can see, Ace seems to have something to say though she can only guess what it is.

With another sigh, she stood and dusted her dress. The part of her brain that tells her to befriend the boy had unanimously won.

She was about to address Ace but was beaten from doing so when Dadan came out of the kitchen with one of her assistants carrying a gigantic plate full of meat.

"Oi Dinner!" She screams out which earned a loud cheer from her subordinates except for the kids.

Luffy was quite hungry herself as she didn't have the chance to eat a while back since she chose to stay indoors. With a rare display of bashfulness , she slowly inched herself towards the table. Sadly, before she can even arrive, a knife was thrown at her direction.

"You! Where do you think you're going?" Dadan asks with a scowl on her face.

The straw hat wearing girl only looked at the dining table longingly as she was too embarrassed to say the word 'food' and then turned again to Dadan.

Upon seeing an opening to pick on the girl, Dadan's thick lips curled into a nasty smirk. "Food huh?" She asks which gain an eager nod from Luffy.

"Here!" The older woman said and threw her a small bowl of rice and water. "Ace here caught **our** dinner…" She started while emphasizing the word 'our' which meant that Luffy was not included. "…so it's only rightful that he decides who eats at **our** table." She continued and turned coyly to the eating boy. "Can she eat the meat you caught for **us**?" She asks him.

Ace pretended to think for a moment before glaring at Luffy. "No." He answered coldly.

Humiliated, Luffita blushed and looked at everyone's face. The bandits all wore a smirk, clearly, they were siding with Ace and Dadan.

She let out a deep sigh before flopping in front of the bowl of rice and ate it quietly to the last grain.

"Thank you for the food." She said and bowed her head gratefully.

Dadan's smirk even grew wider. "From now on, you'll clean the house everyday, wash our clothes and gather water from the river for all of us and **you** will not say anything to Garp whenever he asks." She commanded cruelly.

Luffita coal eye's quickly darted to the bandit leader. "And what makes you think that I'll do that?" She asks coldly that sent shivers to every bandit in the room except for Dadan and Ace.

"Because, you won't get any food you spoiled princess!" Dadan smugly stated.

Luffy let out a dry chuckle before glaring at the orange haired woman who visibly flinched at her gaze."I only ate the rice because I was hungry." She said in a matter- of- fact tone and turned her back at the people.

Seeing that her plans backfired at her, Dadan quickly shouted at Luffita as a last resort. "Where do you think you're going!?"

"To hunt." She illiberally replied and started to walk away but not before taking a last look at the silent crowd. "Oh and before I forget." A knife suddenly flashed out of her hand and flew straight to a unsuspecting Dadan, resulting in her cheek being gashed slightly. "Throw another knife at me and I'll make sure the next would be buried in your face!" She threatened darkly before vanishing into the darkness of the night.

Dadan can only let herself collapse on the floor as a small amount of blood trickled down her cheek.

… … …

Without surprise, Luffy managed to catch herself a huge dinner, dress it and roast it in an open fire within thirty minutes after she left the hideout. She mentally berated herself for even thinking that Ace was even considering her to be his friend. She was even a bigger fool for thinking that Dadan was a different kind of bandit.

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!" She grunted repetitively as she frustratedly stoked the fire of the pit with a stick. "Why are they so mean!" She ranted to herself. She should have just went home!

Her eyes immediately darted towards the darkness and in a flash, had thrown a knife towards the direction of the intruder. "Who's there!?" She shouted.

Upon receiving no reply, she went back to her nearly cooked dinner. She feigned ignorance but activated her Observation Haki, whoever was present in here wasn't an animal.

And as if proving her suspicion, she heard a foot slammed on the trunk of a tree behind her. The said tree creaked against the pressure and unceremoniously fell but Luffy was already prepared. A knife soon flashed on her hand, but instead of throwing it she closed her eyes and said.

"As the Sun Godess's cloak fluttered through the heavens, the skies parted to make way for her divine presence… _**Yoen- Ken: Konran Gokuraku!**_ " In a flash, the tree was vertically cut in half, leaving the girl unscathed and the lumber to split in two opposite directions.

"Don't make me laugh Ace, you need to do better than that…" she drawled and sat back in front of the fire as if nothing happened.

The freckled boy's figure soon made its way into the light, he was still wearing a scowl though it wasn't as bad as they first fought "You! How did you do that?" He quietly presses.

Luffita shrugged and turned her head though, her eyes were focused somewhere else. "I'm a swordswoman…" she sparingly answers and cut the meat in sizeable portions.

Ace clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "I can't beat you can't I?"

This time, the six years old girl shook her head again. "Right now? No. But, I think you can… someday…" she replies truthfully and threw a huge piece of meat at Ace who caught it by the bone. "Care to join me?" She asks.

Seeing that he can't do anything about it as of the moment, Ace sighed defeatedly and flopped down beside Luffy. "Fine. But I will make sure that I will win someday!" He said determinedly as he bit off a chunk.

Luffy can only giggle to this and nodded her approval. "Then till then, we can we be frenemies!" She stated happily and bit on her own meat.

At the very least, she was glad that Ace had began talking to her.

Will they be really enemies or will Ace finally accept her friendship?

… … … … … … …

 **Sorry if this chapter isn't that good or anything! I promise to make it up to you readers on the following chapters. I just need to introduce Ace first.**

 _ **Sakadachigeri: Handstand Kick**_

 _ **Dantodaigeri: Guillotine Kick**_

 _ **Bikyaku: Kukuheishi: Dangangeri: Beautiful Legs: 99 Soldiers: Bullet Kick**_

 _ **Yoen- Ken: Konran Gokuraku: Beguiling Sword: Disconcerted Paradise**_


	12. Chapter 12

**I was about to give up in writing this story when I re-read all your reviews! From the day that I started writing this, I was nervous that no one would like it. Everyone has proven me wrong till now, So I will try my hardest not to disappoint everyone.**

 **To all those who keep reading this story and to those people who made an effort to review, favorite and follow my story.**

 **Thank you so much!**

 **You tell me that this story is wonderful but I know I wouldn't be able to give my all if it weren't for you readers.**

 **On with the chapter**

 **Chapter 12:**

If there is an accurate way of describing Luffita and Ace's relationship, the closest to the answer is bitter-sweet. Because although one can see that everytime Ace tries his best in 'beating' (killing) his sister only by adoption, behind his every attempt, some form of respect grows in him for the younger's strength. And although Luffy only rolls her eyes at his action, it cannot be denied that the feeling was mutual.

It was almost at the end of one tiring day that the female raven will have a surprise from Ace that she had not anticipated.

Luffita was casually walking along the forest trail with an unconscious boar in tow. She remembered Ace's suggestion earlier this morning about bringing a catch for dinner to avoid the chores that Dadan had imposed. Knowing Luffy, She can't help but grin widely as this was a sign that somehow, the freckled boy was starting to warm up to her despite the harsh tone he uses everytime he addresses her.

She was only pulled out of her pondering when out of nowhere, a voice called out to her.

"Hey Luffy!" Ace shouted, prompting the strawhat wearing girl to look behind her shoulders. She can feel that Ace was not alone.

"What?" She casually asks back.

The wavy haired raven didn't reply and only motioned at her to come to him like a shady merchant at a back alley.

After putting the comatose boar down behind a tree and sensing that there is nothing malicious about Ace's aura, Luffy eventually complied and started walking lazily towards his direction though her fingers were dangerously curled under the hem of her dress if somehow, the boy was luring her into a trap.

"What is it?" She asks again as she neared the freckled raven.

"Nothing much, I was just going to introduce you to a friend of mine s'all." Ace answers back in a bored tone with his arms crossed though there was a glint in his gray eyes that tells otherwise.

"Eh!? Ace has a friend!?" She stares at him with mouth agape but immediately straightened herself out. "Ah! The kid with a lead pipe hiding behind a tree!" She nonchalantly added much to the surprise of Ace and his 'oh-so-well- hidden accomplice'.

In a rare display of expression aside from hatred, the said nine year old panicked a little and flailed his arms in the air. "O-of course I have a friend and No, he's not here to fight you or something." He yelped out much to the amusement of Luffy.

"Shishishi… relax! I only said 'the kid with a lead pipe!' Not 'the kid with a lead pipe waiting to attack me!'" She giggled which made Ace's cheeks blush in embarassment.

Shaking his head to get rid of the heat, Ace then spoke to the direction of where his 'friend' is. "Oi Sabo! You can come out now!"

Luffita looked at the direction of where Ace shouted and soon enough, a blonde boy with curly hair emerged behind a huge tree. From the current state of the said boy, Luffy can guess that he was homeless and poor considering that his royal blue coat was torn and tattered while his once ─ presumably snow white scarf was now a little yellowish from dirt and over washing. But what really caught her attention was the outfit itself. If it was new and clean, it would look very similar to the clothes worn by privileged people. She can only wonder how someone like him can look rich and poor at the same time.

"Ah! If I had known that Miss Luffy was a beauty, I wouldn't have hidden myself!" The kid named 'Sabo' charmingly enunciated and removed his top hat before bowing gracefully to her ."My name is Sabo, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

 _'Noble huh?'_ Luffy wondered to herself. She doesn't like nobles at all but somehow, from the way she feels Sabo's aura, she knew he was very _very_ different from the ones she had seen before at the island close to their home. As while most of the Nobles she had encountered so far possesses an aura that was reeking of excessive greed for material wealth, the blonde boy's aura wants something else, something intangible that cannot be bought but gained. And Luffy bets all her 5,000,000 belli pocket money that it wasn't fame or power that he seeks.

 _'Aha! I see…'_ a serene smile curled up out of her lips as she now realizes what he wants.

"Nice to meet you Mister Sabo." She returned the pleasantry with an equally graceful curtsy. "My name is Monkey D. Luffita, It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

Sabo only grinned at her and then looked at Ace warily before looking back at Luffy.

For a moment, Luffy felt fear spike behind the angelic smile that is missing a tooth. Something vital was missing and she does not know what it is.

After clearing his throat, Sabo spoke again. "So… Luffita, where are you from?" He awkwardly asks in an effort to start a conversation.

"I am from Kuragaina Island." Luffy answered carefully and also looked at Ace who was only listening at their conversation.

The blonde's eyebrow immediately shot up in surprise. "Kuragaina? Why, that's in the Grand Line!" He half squeaked-half yelled in outrage.

Luffy only nodded her head and smile. Still looking at Ace's expression, he seems to be surprised as well but immediately turned back to his usual demeanor. "So that's why you're so strong…" He quietly stated.

Sabo looked lost for a moment and shot an inquiring glance at Ace. "What do you mean 'so that's why she's strong'"

Ace looked at his blonde friend and glared at Luffy. "She always win in our matches." He admitted though he didn't sound ashamed.

If Sabo's jaw was made out of rubber, it would have probably sunk a few kilometers to the ground. "Th-this kid…" he stammers out and rudely points a finger at Luffy. "Defeated you?"

The freckled nine years old only nodded his head mumly in confirmation as he was still in his own thoughts. "I need to get stronger…" he quietly mumbled though Sabo and Luffy heard it clearly.

Luffy after having her share of silence suddenly grabbed the two by the collar of their clothes in each hand before pulling them beneath a huge bush without warning.

"Wha─" Ace didn't get to continue his string of angry curses as the girl's hand swiftly covered his mouth.

"Shhhhhh…" Luffy softly hissed and pointed a finger towards the approaching group of adults.

"P-porchemy…" Sabo fearfully gasps.

"Where are those brats that took the Captain's money!?" A tall and bulky man with pale bluish skin demandingly shouted to his companions while he scans the area where the three were standing a little while ago.

The rest of the adults jumped in fear and hastily shook their heads as if proving their innocence. "W-we don't know Porchemy-san! We tried to follow them but they were too fast!" Someone from the group answered.

"Ye-yes Sir! From what we had heard, the freckled kid's name is Ace and the blonde is named Sabo, they steal from anyone in Goa and is believed to have escape through here!" Another one contributed.

The man named Porchemy only gritted his teeth at the reply. This was not helping at all. "If Captain Bluejam finds out that two measly brats managed to run off with his money we're all dead got that!? Now find them and leave no stones unturned!" He bellowed to the crew.

Meanwhile, Luffy side eyed her male companions receiving sheepish grins from the two. _'Why do they steal?'_ Was what she asked herself.

"Right away Porchemy-san!" They dutifully replied and scurried in different directions to cover more ground and hopefully, find the brats before they get killed by a certain furious captain.

The lieutenant was about to leave when he felt like something isn't right. It feels like someone was here just a few minutes ago. He gave the clearing a quick scan but found no one. Instead, his beady eyes caught sight of the lying boar not too far from where he stood, he might have not noticed it awhile ago because the animal was hidden behind a tree and that its hide was the same shade of brown like the bark.

Noticing this, the trio followed the adult's line of sight and gulped to theirselves as they saw that Porchemy had found the bandits's dinner.

After wordlessly eyeing the unmoving animal for a long time, Porchemy's lips curled into a dangerous smirk. He quietly unsheathed his sword and stalked towards a bush. "Come out, come out, wherever you are～" he drawled out in a creepy tone and slashed the thick leaves, cutting it up in half in an instant.

Panic ran up to the two boys's spines. 'Shit!' Ace inwardly cussed, at this rate, the pirate's lieutenant would definitely find them or wost, cut them! He shot a worried look at Sabo but as his gaze fell on Luffy, an idea suddenly popped up in his head.

The freckled boy looked at their pursuer and the girl and Porchemy once more. Without warning, he pushed Luffita out of the bush and into the clearing where Porchemy is and in an instant, grabbed Sabo's hand before taking off in a different direction.

Luffita who was not expecting the action can only yelp in surprise as a hand pushed her from their hiding position. Looking up, she saw Porchemy was angry and baffled at the same time. Left with no choice, she chose to try and feign ignorance.

"Oh hiya scary looking mister!" She greeted sweetly.

Bluejam scoffed. He was not deaf! He heard several footsteps after the girl popped out of the bush! "Don't bother kid!"

Seeing her innocence didn't work, Luffy quickly threw a knife which the older evaded expertly.

"Tell me where those two are!" He threatened in an angry voice.

Luffy withdrew from her offensive stance and pressed a finger under her chin as if reconsidering the other's words "Hmmmmm…how about no!" She playfully rejected and used her acrobatic skills to propel herself away from the much bigger man.

Porchemy charged and brandished his sword at Luffy but the little girl moved out of harm's way and felt more presence arriving at the clearing. She also felt Sabo and Ace's aura approaching from her behind.

"Miss us?" Sabo greeted from her left as he twirled his staff. Ace positioned himself at her right twirling a similar lead staff and nodded at her.

"Awww～ you came back!" Luffita squealed in happiness. She honestly thought that they had already abandoned her.

"Of course, we only ran because Ace had forgotten his weapon." Sabo replies in a playful tone." Besides, We can't let damsels in distress fight for us you know!?" He added with a wink.

Luffita only laughed then stopped. "Oh puh-lease! I'm not a damsel in distress!" To prove her claim, three knives popped out of her knuckles and threw it expertly at Porchemy's direction. "More of them will be arriving soon, so expect enemies from all sides!" The boys nodded to this and clutched their staves tighter.

True to her words, Bluejam's crew poured out of nowhere, instantaneously outnumbering the three.

"Let's get it on!" Ace impatiently shouted and proceeded to clobber every grunt along with Sabo. Upon seeing how the two moved synchronously, Luffy was awed by their teamwork. She had always thought that Ace was a lone wolf from his usual apathetic behavior. The sight before her makes her feel like she was seeing a different side of the brother she barely knew.

After a barrage of kicks and knives along with the two's heavy staff play, Porchemy and his men fell and were all piled to the ground like sacks of flour.

"We won!" Luffy cheered and gave a quick twirl.

Ace only smirked cockily as Sabo smiled. "We should better go, they might wake up soon!" The blonde suggested.

… … … … …

On a cliff at the side of the forest that is near the ocean, we find the three sitting side by side as they watched the sun set from the horizon.

"Wait,wait,wait! Let me get this straight, Luffy is your sister?" Sabo asks hesitantly as the two relayed the story of how they met. "How?"

"By adoption and because Gramps says so" Ace explained dryly accompanied by a scoff which caused Luffy to frown a little.

Standing up, she faced the two. "Hey Ace?" She butts in and prompted the said two to raise a brow at her. "I only want us to get along, Why are you like that? Do you have any problems with me?" She questioned in an annoyed voice.

"So far? None. But I don't like spoiled princesses like you!" He spat the last four words with distaste while Sabo only kept quiet.

"What!?" Luffy spat back. "How in the world did I become a 'spoiled princess'?" She angrily asks which made the two sigh tiredly.

Sabo this time, spoke up though his eyes were focused at the sea."Look at you and Look at us…" he said slowly.

The strawhat wearing girl looked at herself and then at the two boys. She didn't found anything remotely different so she ended up raising her arms in a 'what?' kind of way.

After seeing that she still doesn't get their point , Ace punched the ground and stood up, facing the girl head-on. "You maybe strong but you're definitely the kind of girl who is rolling around on their parent's money! You probably get everything you want on a whim! Having servants to cater to all the things that you don't even need! Unlike us, you're not the child of a monster or…or a runaway or poor or hated by everyone else! " Ace was panting from his outburst of frustration. "You **do not** belong here with us!" He shouted through a voice filled with uncontrolled hatred, bitterness and insecurity.

At those last words, Luffita's heart broke into a million pieces. "H-ho-how can you say that? You don't even know anything about me!" She angrily reasons out as two streams of tears poured out of her eyes.

Ace realized that he must've probably said too much. Seeing no other way to justify what he had done, he only lowered his gaze and kept quiet.

Only the sounds of the seagulls cawing and Luffy's continuous sobbing can be heard from where they sat. Only a fifth of the sun was left at the horizon as night time was inevitably approaching.

"I-i'm not spoiled…" Luffy broke the silence, she gave herself an ultimatum, she would prove Ace wrong before the sun completely sets. "I don't have servants that caters to my every whim, my papa and I do everything in our house and I don't even have friends of my age because they all think I'm a freak…" she paused as she wiped away some tears. ".…sure we have money and no one picks on me because they know I can fight. But I'm always left alone a-and being alone hurts more than anything else!" She cried desperately to the two who looked at her in surprise. They haven't considered that Luffy was in pain just like them…

Another moment of silence followed as the last of her tears where dried. The strawhatted girl then looked at the two's eyes."And if it's true that you are the children of monsters, then count me in." Hearing this caused Ace and Sabo's eyes to widen and looked away in guilt and shame. "Their crimes aren't probably as worst as what my biological parents had committed, But don't get me wrong!" She then added.

She paused as she tilted her head upwards with her usual confident expression. "I'm not ashamed to be called a demon child or a freak of nature because I'm proud to be the daughter of a so called devil!" She exclaimed with no hesitation behind her voice. For a moment, Ace saw his reflection in the tiny girl. World apart they may be, the statement proved that they were in a similar situation.

"Because I, Monkey D. Luffita, will be the next Queen of Pirates!" She shouted in her loudest voice for the sea to hear catching the two boys off guard.

After Sabo regained from shock, he then chuckled. "Hahahaha! You're pretty funny Luffy! I wonder what the future has in store for you?" The blonde said while Ace rolled his eyes and looked away.

"So…" the freckled boy dragged. "…do you really want us to get along?" He asks while his eyes was focused on the now topaz coloured sea.

"Uh-huh!" Luffy eagerly chirped.

"And if we become friends then you won't be alone?"

"That's right!"

Ace nodded solemnly and a moment of silence fell on the three. "Do you want me to live?" He asks again but this time it was barely audible.

The strawhatted girl giggled."Do I have to kick you again to prove my point?" She joked threateningly and raised her leg a little.

Ace flinched visibly.

Sabo then turned to laugh at Ace."Hahahaha! What the hell was that!? I didn't know someone in this world can scare the almighty Ace!" He happily teased.

"Sh-shut up Sabo!" Ace stammered.

The tension had now faded along with the sun and the trio laughed at themselves and at their silliness.

As the two were about to head back to Dadan's, Sabo cleared his throat and blinked owlishly at the two."uhm…guys?"

"Yeah?" Ace asks.

Sabo had to hide his embarassment so he opted to cover the half of his face with his top hat." I think, I can't live in the Gray Terminal anymore…" he said in a bashful tone.

"Why not?" Ace furrowed his brows in confusion.

Luffy hummed and nodded her head thoughtfully which gained the other two's attention. "Because Sabo-nii will be hunted by Bluejam and his men…" she explained to the freckled boy who also hummed in realization.

"Then it's simple!" The male raven causally shrugged. "Sabo will just have to live with us at Dadan's!"

Luffita immediately liked the idea and agreed. "Yay! Let's just hope Dadan wouldn't put our heads on the chopping block!" She seconded happily.

The freckled boy only shook his head and smirked. "Oh she wouldn't dare～"

Sabo smiled as his housing problem was solved in a flash. "What are we waiting for ?Let's go!" He said excitedly.

With each of the trio towing their own hunted games, they eventually arrived at Dadan's place. What they didn't expect was for Dadan to be standing on the porch with a huge butcher's knife in hand.

Sabo smiled at the bandit leader towering over him and immediately offered his share along with a brief introduction. "Good Evening Ma'am! You must be Dadan! My name is Sabo and I'm Ace and Luffy's friend! Please accept my humble present as it seems that I'll be under your care for a while!" He then bowed his head lowly.

Dadan only rolled her eyes. What else can she do now that another monster of a kid showed up?

"Hi Dadan!" Luffita chirped and dumped her boar in front of the older woman before grabbing Sabo's hand and led him inside the cottage, Ace after doing the same, followed suit.

"Those brats…" Dadan tiredly muttered.

Magra and Dogra who was just behind their leader can only smile fondly at the three and picked a boar out of the heap. "Atleast food isn't a problem now boss!" The taller of the two offered helpfully as a consolation to the obviously stressed woman.

Dadan puffed on her cigarette. "Whatever, I'm too old for this shit…" she groaned in loathing though a small smile can be seen on her face.

… … … … … .

The wheels of time turned and within a month, the children's bond had strengthened to a certain degree. By spending most of their waking time together, they each found out a few things about one another.

Ace finally revealed who his father is but was shocked as Luffy only replied that she knew from the start because Garp told her on the day that they visited him, Sabo also declared his lineage to the two but was also dumbfounded to learn that the two already had an inkling from the way he spoke and acted. Finally, Luffita revealed who her biological father is much to the two's jaw-dropping reactions.

"You're Monkey D. Dragon's daughter!?" Sabo gaped at the girl who was currently roasting their lunch.

"Yep!" She absent mindedly answered while stoking the fire.

Ace looked at the blond quizzically as he didn't know who the blasted man was.

"Ah! Ace musn't have heard it before but Luffy's father is known to be the most dangerous criminal in the world." The top hatter explained which made Ace's jaw drop now that he knew.

"And don't forget my mother～" Luffita giggled mischievously, she likes seeing the two's reaction whenever they sre shocked. It was like breath of fresh air as Ace was usually scowling and Sabo always looks relaxed.

"No,no,no,no,no,no! You can't be shitting me!?" The blonde cried out in protest.

Luffy smirked proudly."Monkey D. Lolita… a.k.a. The Bloody Baroness' or as she is popularly called as of late 'The Mother of the Revolution!"

With the last word said, Sabo fainted on the spot.

Ace wore a puzzled expression before everything fell into place, his narcolepsy conveniently took over and he too fell on the ground.

Luffita only rolled her eyes good naturedly and flopped on the ground to join the two for an impromptu nap time.

"This is the life…" she happily comments and slept the afternoon away.

… …

A few more days later and the two had convinced Luffy to take part in their acts. Luffy for the first time learned how to steal. For practice, she started off with pickpocketing coins from unsuspecting nobles. Then, when the thrill died down, she moved up and started to steal bigger sums of money. To be honest, she didn't really need the cash as she had still yet to use the pocket money that her papa gave her. She was only doing so as she was helping Ace and Sabo to save up when they are ready to leave as pirates.

But on one of those seemingly normal days, someone from Sabo's old life made his appearance much to the blonde's dread.

The trio was on their way home from a successful dine and dash when out of nowhere, a tall noble man with black hair called out to them."Sa-sabo!? Is that you?"

The blonde immediately recognized the voice as his father's and panick took hold of him. He immediately sent worried glances to the two and to his surprise, each raven took hold of his arms and hurriedly dragged him away from the scene.

"Wait come back!' The three heard from afar but they didn't dare look back.

As they arrived in safety of the forest far away from nobles, Luffy had immediately asked the blonde why he was so agitated when he saw his father. Ace already knows the reason so he opted to remain quiet and frown.

The blonde relayed his story when he was younger much to Luffy's anger. She couldn't believe there are parent's who would put their personal interests first rather than their child's well being!

Sabo told her lots of stories but what inked in her young was when Sabo's mother didn't take his side when a noble of a higher rank picked on him, out of anger and retaliation, Sabo punched the brat to he face. She was expecting the blonde's mother to atleast comfort her child at times like these but to her disappointment, she learned that he was even punished for defending his self.

Luffita can only look on with pity in her eyes. She began to see the world in a different light. It wasn't just filled with smiles and happiness. She learned that somewhere in this world, some kid is probably being abused or worst, alone.

Tears spilled from her eyes as a promise was formed in her mind. "Sabo…" she softly whispered.

The blonde and the raven looked at her as she stood up.

"I promise with my life that I will do everything to protect you from those good for nothing family of yours!" She determinedly said.

Those words that came out of Luffy's mouth bought emotions out of the blonde that he hadn't felt for so long.

Familial Warmth.

Safety.

And Love.

Tears from the blonde also made its way known to the two. He sobbed and let his heart took over. "Tha-thank you…" he couldn't believe that someone he had only met a month ago can make him fell loved more than his parents have ever had.

Ace stood up and crossed his arms. "Yeah, I'll protect you too…" he awkwardly added but it didn't matter to Sabo.

"Thank you… thank you… thank you…" he softly chanted.

Content. That was what he felt as of the moment. With these in his life, Sabo doesn't need anything else.

… … … … …

On the following day, Ace woke up with an uncharacteristic smile. He had a dream last night, to be more precise, he had a very wonderful dream last night. He dreamt that Luffita and Sabo was his siblings and that they all lived happily on a ship. What made him happier is that it was possible as he heard something about brotherhood and sake amongst the bandits a few years ago.

In his innocent yet troubled young mind, those two are the only people in this world that was keeping him from wanting to die. He can't bear the thought that they will have to go on their own separate ways someday and he will be forced to live back in the shadows of his self-loathing.

He had to make them **his** before it is too late!

Gathering (stealing) the necessary instruments for the oath from Dadan's cupboard, he merrily ran towards the clearing Luffita declared as her home when she was thrown by Garp into the jungle.

"Hey!" He greeted the two who were deep into their individual practice regimens.

Sabo who was reading a book about navigation greeted him first."Hello Ace! Glad you decided join us!" The freckled boy noted that Sabo seems happier more than ever. He didn't comment but greeted him as well.

Luffy perked up to this and waved her hand at the older raven from her lotus position.

Ace only motioned for them to come with him as he placed three red cups on a tree stump and proceeded to fill every cup with the clear liquid. "Did you know that when people share sake together, they become brothers!" He stated.

Luffita immediately jumped from her seat with stars in her eyes. "Really?" She asks with an awed voice but frowned after a few seconds. "But I'm a girl!"

Ace face palmed at his mistake. "And sister!" He hastily added much to the joy of the strawhat wearing girl.

The three were now standing around the tree stump with a cup in their small hands. Ace tasked Sabo to lead the oath.

Sabo exhaled nervously but smiled as Luffy's hand was gently perched on his shoulder followed by Ace's on the other..

"I'm so excited!" Luffy exclaimed while the two chuckled.

"Me too!" Ace added.

Sabo nodded his head in agreement and looked at his two future siblings. "It's a promise then, wherever we are, scattered as we may, we would always be brothers and sister that is bonded under the same sky, through thick or thin, we will always come to each other's time of need, to the future pirate queen, to the pirate whose name would be talked about for generations and to the man who shall be free and write the grandest of adventures… Kampaii!" He vowed solemnly and raised his cup when finished.

"Kampaii!" The two followed suit, cheering lively.

The next few seconds was the silliest moment in their lives.

Sabo turned blue from the strong taste of liquor while Luffy choked, Ace was having a hard time controlling his poker face.

In unison, they shouted their feelings.

"Yuckkk!" Luffita blurted as she rubbed her tongue with the sleeve of her dress.

Ace followed suit and fell to the ground while hacking and coughing and at the same time, kicking his feet in the air. "Ewwww!"

"I feel sick!" Sabo was the worst as he heaved out all of the remnants of his breakfast.

Amidst of their comical reactions, one can see that their eyes were filled with happiness. Luffy with her list of siblings growing, Ace for finding the only people that he would trust and Sabo who had only dreamt of having a family but now was just a foot away.

What could Destiny have in store for three children who came from different backgrounds yet share the same dream?

… … … . … … . … … to be continued

 **This is the hardest chapter to write because I want it to be perfect. I would like to hear your comments!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Till next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! First and foremost, I want to thank everyone for continuously supporting this story! The depression I felt a few weeks ago had now vanished. Again, this is 22 and I'm going to continue this story until I can!**

 **Chapter 13: Price to pay**

… … … … … … … **New World** … … … … … … …

"Only a few more months…" Mihawk quietly mutters as he smiles towards the clear blue skies. To be honest, the past few months had been quite hectic for the warlord as even if he was a formidable force to reckon with, his body can only do as much at a given time. Luckily, a few more stops and errands to go and he'll get to see his tiny little princess again!

He can't help but wonder how his dear Luffita had changed. Did she grow taller? If she did, how tall?

Does she still eat five times a day as per usual? Did she lose weight? Was she even fed properly in the first place?

Does she misses him like he does?

And there was still _so much more_ unanswered questions about the little girl plaguing the shichibukai's mind . After all, it has been about…8 months, 2 weeks, 9 days, 11 hours and 26 seconds ever since he had last seen Luffy! And no he's not counting! He just possesses a good memory s'all…

He looked at the medium sized bag of souvenirs beside his chair and can't help but feel excitement as to how the child would react to his gift of goodies. He didn't notice that after a few minutes had passed, he was already daydreaming about the hearty feast that he'll surely whip up after they get back to the comforts of their home. He was out so far into the world of fantasy that he didn't notice a certain red hair standing before him.

"Hey Taka-chan!" Shanks casually greeted with a smile though it fell a little as the golden orbs of his friend/rival was glazed and unyielding.

"Yoohoo～ Earth to Hawk Eyes!" The pirate captain baited and waved a hand in front of the swordsman face. The yonkou secretly wonders if Mihawk had developed a way to sleep with his eyes open…

A mischievous idea suddenly danced in his mind and without even thinking he shouted in a panicked tone. "Oh God! Mihawk! Luffy is being eaten by Sea kings!"

The anticipated response was soon received as the raven suddenly jolted upright and unhesitatingly jumped into the ocean much to the pirate captain's sick amusement.

"Dahahahaha!" He dumbly laughed as an irate shichibukai popped out of the water with a not-so- amused expression.

"Haha…" Mihawk drawled sarcastically and whipped back his wet raven locks before pushing his body up into the boat. "What do you want Akagami?" He grouchily hissed .

"Hey now! It's not my fault you're mind was 10,000 miles away from here!" Shanks answers back with a jovial grin. "Thinking about a certain six year old kid in the East Blu─" his teasing was unceremoniously interrupted as _'yoru'_ was swiftly drawn from its sheath and was now only a few millimeters away from his neck.

"How did you know?" Mihawk immediately demanded in a threatening tone though Shanks can hear the panic expertly hidden behind his friend's velvet like voice.

"Your eyes were─" The red head calmly stated though for the second time around he was interrupted as his rival blew up.

"Don't play with me. That's not what I'm talking about!" The raven snapped and neared his sword a little bit nearer at the red hair's jugular.

Shanks only sighed and pushed the black sword away from his neck with a sharp flick of his fingers. "I met her of course!" He responded like Mihawk was the dumbest person in the world.

Mentally debating if he should just cut his annoying rival's neck while he still got the chance, Mihawk chose to withdrew his sword as the answer supplemented by the other swordsman piqued his interest as well as attacking someone without even giving them a chance to drew their weapons is a direct violation to his own personal code of morals.

"How?" The warlord asks again but this time he was now significantly calmer.

Shanks thoughtfully chose his swords and snapped a finger when he got it. "So my crew went on a vacation a few months ago and we chose the East Blue yeah? But we kind of drifted too far away from our original destination and ended up on Garp's territory of all places!" He explained and took out a flask of rum from his pockets and began chugging on it.

Wiping some of the amber liquid that spilled on his chin, he then continued."Then, the mayor of that village was adamant in making us leave but luckily, Luffy convinced him eventually! Ah Good times!" He happily sighed in nostalgia as he sat at the railing of the shichibukai's boat.

Mihawk stared at him expectantly but Shanks only raised a thin brow at him as a response.

"That's it?" The shichibukai threw his hands in the air as for a moment, he actually thought that his 'frenemy' has more to say.

"No! But now, It's my turn to ask, and I want answers Takanome!" The red haired captain demandingly pointed a finger at the master swordsman.

Mihawk let out a sigh and nodded his head. "Luffita is actually my niece but I've always considered her as my daughter. Lolita handed her to me when she was just an infant and I've been looking after her ever since." He answered back nonchalantly.

The emperor's brow shot up in realization. "So that's why you suddenly vanished all of a sudden!" He slowly gasped out in realization. "Lolita ended up with that Revolutionary dude huh? Who would have thought?" He continued to ramble to his self as for the pirate captain, everything felt so surreal.

"Are you done?" The raven rudely interrupted the other's pondering which made Shanks whip his head a little too fast.

"Sorry!" He sheepishly grins. "It's just a little too much to handle! I can't really imagine **you** of all people to raise a kid!" He bluntly admitted to his fellow swordsman.

"Are you insulting my abilities?" Mihawk sharply hisses with narrowed eyes.

Seeing he was misunderstood, the red haired yonkou flailed his arms in panic. "No! On the contrary, I commend you at how you raised Luffy".

"How so?" Mihawk hastily asks and Shanks held his urge to laugh as from the way it sounds, the other was very eager to hear about his daughter or… have the huge ego boost or maybe both!

"She's a wonderful kid! Very nice and strong but she's catty!" The yonkou complained with a grin and pawed the air for emphasis.

Mihawk shook his head in fondness and smirked. "The sassy attitude isn't from Lolita, it's from Hancock! Luffy managed to befriend her when she was three and apparently, they became really close over time."

"Ah" Shanks noised out in realization. "So that's why she's so good in impersonating the Kaizoku Jotei! But to be frank, I don't doubt that. Luffy has a way with people! She actually managed to made me accept her as a member of my crew!" He gleefully admits.

This time, it was Mihawk's turn to be surprised. "What!? How dare you Akagami! She's just a kid! How can you let her?" He fumingly boomed at the nonplussed pirate captain.

"Psssh! Relax! We only took her out once and it's only on a nearby island plus, she eventually quitted after a few days." Shanks waved his hands dismissively at the incensed swordmaster hoping to calm him down. He didn't expect the other to be so over protective!

Mihawk did calm but scoffed afterwards. "Of course she'll quit, my daughter is already a person on her own even at a young age. Knowing her, she was just curious what's it like to stand on other people shoes!" He cockily boasted because damn it if he isn't proud of his own daughter's talent and brains.

Shanks shook his head. "She didn't quit because she was just curious. She quitted because apparently, she wants to be the Pirate Queen!" He corrected much to the horror of the warlord.

"Pirate Queen?" The raven incredulously blurts out. Out of all the things to dream of!

"Yep! Look!" Shanks pointed at his head. "I even gave her my hat! Can you believe me?"

Mihawk can only stare at the yonkou as he was still to stunned to reply verbally. He did not expect this at all. A Pirate? Sure. But to be the Queen of All Pirates? Why that's far more ludicrous than his title!

"I-I see…" The warlord falters as he tried his best to contain his surprise.

"Oi, Mihawk! Stop worrying so much! She's still six! You can still whip her into shape." Shanks warningly yells out.

If Mihawk was alone, he might have screamed his lungs out and bang his head repeatedly at the crucifix-like mast of his ship. That's how much he was worried for his daughter. But, there is still time, Akagami is right. He must increase her training when she gets back. He won't allow Luffita to sail unless she can stand her ground against him. And that would be implemented wether by hook or by crook…

The red head can only shake his head in disbelief over the other's over dramatic response. Usually, it was him who elicits these kind of reactions but apparently, Mihawk had indeed assimilated his role as a worry wart father. "You know what? Let's just drink and I'll tell you my time with that quirky child of yours!" Shanks offers as a compromise.

"'Fine." The warlord immediately agrees as he tiredly rubbed his temples.

… … … … … … … … … **Dawn Island** … … … .… … … … …

It has only been a month ever since the trio became brothers but to them, it felt like they had already been siblings since birth. Ace had long abandoned his mission to kill Luffy while Sabo had became more friendlier than ever. They had also moved out from Dadan's place and had built their own sanctuary in the forest above a huge tree provided by the bountiful scraps and trash from the Gray Terminal. Everything was falling into place very quickly and as time passes, the three's bond only grew stronger.

Although they don't share the same practice regimens, the siblings exchange pointers as to how they can improve each other's skills. In the morning, they first try out their own theories to themselves but as lunch time passes, the trio would take turns in sparring with one another.

Luffy taught some of her techniques to the two that she believes will be of some use to them. She started with speed as compared to strength, the two were already strong in their own rights. They trained by having huge logs placed behind their shoulders and would race around the forest in a game of tag. It was very tiring but it was fun! She also shared her knowledge of Haki. But sadly, the two boys did not share the same compatibility to her personal training method as no matter how much they danced around the forest, the two can't get their Observatory Haki to awaken and ended up crashing through a tree. They soon turned to meditation as a temporary fix until they find someone who can teach them.

Studying was also integrated in their schedule by Sabo who deemed it very important so that they won't grow up stupid. Luffita wasn't his problem at the very least as she agrees with him. Unfortunately, the other raven didn't share the same enthusiasm that his sister has. At first, Ace was very stubborn and was always reasoning his way out whenever the dreaded study time approaches. They even resorted to gagging and tying the freckled boy to a tree while the blonde writes and recites the lessons in front of him. Eventually, the freckled raven had a change of heart and was now joining his brother and sister on his own choice.

The freckled boy had something to teach to his siblings as well. As while Luffita was inclined with speed and Sabo was with academics, the two were quite unfamiliar about practical matters in which he excels in. Living in the mountain longer than the two, he taught them about the various plants and the native wildlife of the island. Which plant is poisonous and which are edible or possesses healing properties is like basic mathematics to the late pirate king's son. And that goes for his survival skills as well.

Altogether, the trio weren't only growing up physically but also mentally and emotionally. Though that couldn't be said for Ace as when Luffy is mixed in the situation, he becomes a nervous wreck to the point that Sabo had diagnosed it as 'a case of Sister Complex to the next level'.

"Luffy?" Ace calls out to his adorable sister for what seems to be the hundredth time that day. They were currently in the Gray Terminal scourging for some paint that they'll use to decorate the boat that Ace and Sabo had built prior to Luffita's arrival.

"What is it Ace-nii?" Luffy spats back irritably as she pops out from a heap of trash. She truly loves her brothers very much though at times, she sometimes grow annoyed with Ace's unneeded worrying.

"Nothing. I just needed to know that you're safe" Ace answered with a nervous chuckle.

Luffy's eyebrow twitched at the response but nodded her head before diving again. On the other side, a snickering Sabo was looking for any useful items such as telescopes and compasses to bring on their future journey. He knows that nobles throw away their belongings in here once the fad of the said object passes. It was such a waste as some of the objects here were still in pristine working condition. Oh well… you know what they say…the other man's trash is another man's treasure…

Everything was going well so far but alas, fate had decided to play a cruel trick on them. As not a few hundred meters away from the three, Bluejam, Outlook III and several armed men can be seen marching from the direction of where the gate of Goa was.

"Sabo, I have come to fetch you!" The older Outlook's deep voice called out to him as he tip toed his way into the heap with a disgusted look on his face.

Seeing his father accompanied by a group of pirates, an unusual feeling of dread crawled down the blonde's spine. "Fa-father!?" He stammered out in surprise and fear. To his relief, Ace and Luffy had already abandoned what they were doing and was now standing a few meters behind him. The two were already in their battle stances, ready to fight if the situation calls for it.

"Come home with me my son! Your obligations awaits you!" The noble demanded in a patronizing tone. For a moment, Sabo bit his lower lip. He turned his head to where Luffy and Ace were and then at his father's.

"no…" he whispers as he shook his head.

"What?" Outlook III spat out in outrage.

"No…" Sabo's sapphire blue orbs hardened as he took a few steps back from his father. "…No…No-NO! I WON'T COME BACK TO THAT DREADFUL PLACE EVER AGAIN!" He shouted angrily in full defiance.

Ace smirked proudly and Luffy swished her sword in agreement to their oldest brother's statement.

Outlook scoffed. "You have no choice in this matter you ungrateful brat! It's either you come home or those lowly peasants will pay the price!" He said as he eyed the two ravens condescendingly from head to toe.

However, The blonde in a top hat frowned at the threat. "I have a choice! And that is to stay where I am loved!" He griped through gritted teeth.

The noble can only sneer in disappointment as his time was being wasted by his idiotic son's stubbornness.

Sabo drew his staff and twirled it expertly as he joined Luffy and Ace. "I won't allow you to take me away from my younger brother and sister!" He declared fiercely as he took on a fighting stance.

"So those two are the ones who are brainwashing you, eh?" the noble turned to his men. "Kill those two but leave my son unscathed!" He ordered and retreated at the farthest back as he did not want his expensive attire to be dirtied by lowly commoner's blood.

The group of armed men immediately charged at the children. Fortunately, the three was already prepared for the upcoming brawl from the start. Ace mercilessly threw fist after fist at each attacker while Sabo clobbered the others where it hurts the most with his signature pipe. Luffy all the while, used her sword to fend off and disarm anyone wielding a sword. In a matter of minutes, the guards from the city went down without much trouble as they were no match for the children whose training definitely paid off.

Bluejam soon entered the fight along with his own men. "It seems that you three are stronger than what that stupid Porchemy had told me…" he commented with a devilish grin."…but, you don't stand against pirates!"

"And what makes you think we won't be able to defeat you?" It was Ace who replied for the three with a cocky smirk on his freckled face.

"Because none of you will be able to defend yourselves from this!" Bluejam answers back and pulled out a gun stashed in his coat. His men soon took out their the own guns and pointed it at the two young ravens.

Ace's smirk vanished at an instant and was replaced by something he rarely shows, fear. Luffita was no better as she tensed up at the sight of the weapons. If this was a one on one duel, she is confidently sure that she can deflect it. But as they were horribly outnumbered, it is highly probable that one would pass through her defense and worse, she might slip and hit her brothers instead.

 _"Sabo… I will protect you from those good for nothing family of yours!"_ These words ringed out in the blonde's head as he can only look with horror at the scenario that he fears the most had suddenly become a reality. "Don't!" He cried out gaining the attention of everyone.

 _"I will protect you too!"_ They wouldn't be caught in this mess if it wasn't for him. "Don't… I-I give up… but please, please don't hurt Ace and Luffy…" He begged. This was the only way that he can think of to avoid the impending doom.

"Sabo!" Ace shouts harshly as he tries to approach his brother to beat some sense into him but stopped as he heard several guns simultaneously clicked.

Hearing this, Outlook III laughed and stepped forward to claim his son. "Good! Good! Bring down your weapons men!" He commanded towards the pirates who immediately complied. "No one will get hurt if you promise me one thing boy." He called out to Sabo who looked at him resignedly

"When we get back, you will continue with your studies, you will follow all of my commands and you will never ever **ever** step in this despicable place ever again! Do I make myself clear!?" The older noble bellowed to the blonde.

"Yes… father" Sabo fervently nodded his head. He just wants all of this to end.

"Sabo- nii…" Luffita whispered shakily as her hands were reaching out to the oldest among the three. "Please don't go…" she squeaked out.

The blonde looked at his sister with a forced smile as he desperately tried to wipe away his tears "It's okay lu… maybe… maybe someday our paths will cross again… Good luck in being the Pirate Queen okay!? And Ace? Please look after our little sister for me!"

Luffita seeing how her blonde brother is hurting inside began shedding tears. Ace nodded and remained quiet though a stream of tears was also flowing down on his cheeks.

"Come!" The blonde's father ordered and drag Sabo away from his siblings.

 _"Ace, Luffy, I will never forget the love that you both had given to me…"_ Sabo thought as he turned his back from his ideal 'family'. By doing so, he allowed his own tears to fall freely into the ground.

 _"I'm sorry…Goodbye…"_

The sun had already set and Luffy was crying her eyes out as she buried herself deep into her brother's arms.

"I'm sorry… in the end… in the end… I couldn't protect you…nii-chan…"

… … … … … to be continued


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! Sorry if I updated this a little later than usual as I was a little unsure of what to do in this chapter.**

 **To those who keep reading this story, Thank you!**

 **To the users and guests who reviewed that I can't reply my gratitude to, Thank you as well!**

 **Reviewers, Followers and people who Favorited this, Thank you very much! I feel very inspired when I see notifications in my Gmail account as I'm only writing this story in my Xperia!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

 **Chapter 14: Price of Freedom**

A sudden wave of unexplainable dread woke the Pirate Empress from her slumber. Just now, It felt like a piece of her heart was suddenly ripped out from her chest.

"What's wrong Ane-sama?" Sandersonia worriedly asks as she felt her sister's discomfort via Observation Haki.

Boa looked at the green-haired's eyes and shook her head. "As of now, I don't know but, I have a bad feeling that something big is going down these days…" she slowly replies back as her eyes instinctively darted towards a vase of white roses.

… … … … … … East Blue … … … … …

With the passing of the week, Luffy and Ace tried their best to be each other's solace. They dearly missed their blonde brother who was often the sound of reason when they decide to run wild and become reckless, they missed his smile that lacks a tooth, his random trivia about the world that they were stepping on. They miss him so much to the point that the two always hangs out around the back alleys of High Town hoping to catch a glimpse of their top hat wearing brother.

"Ace-nii?" Luffita absent mindedly noises out with a far off gaze.

"Yeah?" The nine year old boy turned his attention to Luffy.

"Do you think Sabo is doing fine?"

Ace looked uncomfortable for a moment before settling with a watery smile."Gee… I don't know… I hope so…" he hesitatingly answered while rubbing the back of his neck.

Luffita only sighed. She was very disappointed with herself and at what had happened. She's pretty sure her Papa would be too. Unless…

"Ace-nii! Let's train harder! Let's train harder and save Sabo-nii!" She fired out of nowhere much to the freckled boy's surprise. But that surprise soon turned into a rare wide smile.

Ace nodded at the idea. "It's a plan then! We have to become stronger and then save Sabo from his family!" Gray eyes were now dazzling with anticipation as he dreams about the day that his family will be reunited once more. They'll get him back… this time, for sure.

"What are you waiting for? Last to reach home will be the other's servant tomorrow!" Luffita broke Ace's pondering as she shouts while dashing off atleast 20 feet away from her older brother.

"O-oi! That's cheating!" Ace calls out but he only heard a mischievous 'shishishi' ringing through the air.

True to their words, the two ravens didn't hold back in their blows as they sparred throughout the forest. The gigantic trees shook as their bodies slammed forcefully into its trunk. One would have thought that they were trying to kill each other but, the determination in their eyes says that they were doing so for a reason.

… … … … … … …

Sabo looked out of the window as for a moment, he thought he heard Luffita's mischievous laughter from outside. Forcing himself to think that he was only imagining it, the blonde shook his head and went back to his writing. The topic of which, is his crazy adventures with his siblings.

He stopped for a minute as his mind replayed the happy moments that he had with the two. It was his only source of comfort in his personal prison.

"*sigh* I hope Luffy isn't causing Ace too much trouble…" he muttered to himself but a snort from his back alerted him that he was not alone.

"S─stelly!?" He shouted in surprise but once he had got over the initial shock he put his mask of indifference on.

"Why hello there big brother! It seems that you were thinking about those lowly commoners again…" The ever polite Stelly greeted with a fake smile. "I wonder what Father would do if he knew…" he added much to the blonde's chagrin.

Sabo knew his expression faltered for a second but recuperated himself quickly as he knew that the brunette likes to pick on those who bite on his bait. "Hmmm… I wonder what would happen if I stab you at the neck right now…" he drawled with a cold smile before going back to his writing.

Stelly let out a nasally chuckle as he knew that what he's going to say next will very much affect his step brother. "Oh! By the way, have you heard that a World Noble will be gracing us with his presence tomorrow?" He said through a sing song voice that Sabo didn't like at all.

The blonde turned his head but his expression was blank. "So what?" He indifferently inquires.

The adopted noble held a finger under a chin as if contemplating. "Hmmm… do you think someone like Saint Jalmack would be happy when he sees the mountains of trash at the Gray Terminal?" He asks with feigned innocence that made the tophatter's heart skip a beat.

Sabo calmed his nerves though his mind was deducing what Stelly was hinting at . "He won't but what can _you_ do about it?" He stressed the word 'you' meaning the rest of the nobles as he didn't see himself as one and would never even dream about being one.

"Well…" the arrogant noble dragged as he neared his adopted older brother. "You burn it!" He said behind a saccharine sweet voice.

The older's breath hitched as his mind immediately raced towards the residents of the place. "But there's people living in there!" He stood up in outrage making the chair topple backwards. Sabo had lived in the slums for a few years and had got to know some of his neighbors who sometimes share their food with him even if they don't have much for themselves. "How can you be so heartless…" he continued through clenched fists.

Stelly rolled his eyes and tossed something to his adoptive brother's direction.. "Whatever…here!" he offered before turning his back from the blonde.

Sabo caught the object and he can't believe his eyes at what he saw when he opened his eyes."Thi-this is the key of the mansion! How did you?" He stammered out of shock.

"As to how, Mama and Papa trust me as to why, I originally wanted to have you killed but since you don't want any of the fortune to yourself then, why not help you escape? I still got rid of you in the end." he apathetically explained, the younger noble soon left the blonde to his own devices.

Sabo didn't waste anymore time as he hurriedly escaped through the front door and ran into the streets where the other nobles were. He tried to ask for help but as expected of these men, they only laughed at him and gloated that it should had been done in the past. He even heard a chorus of agreement from the man's companions both adult and young. The blonde can't help but feel angry at these people as he ran way from the scene to look for someone who'll listen to him.

 _'It was as if they weren't humans!'_ He disdainfully thought as he clenched his teeth.

Every corner that he turned to, he asked for assistance but every person he had ran to, only gave him a cold shoulder. It was close to midnight when he finally saw a cloaked person near the entrance of Edge Town.

"Help!" He called out desperately. His clothes were now soaked in sweat and his legs were already shaking from exhaustion as he had ran all the way from High Town.

The cloaked figure turned around to face him but didn't reply. The stranger only stood there motionlessly as Sabo clung to the person's cloak.

"Please… you have to help me…" The blonde said through pants. He only continued when the other didn't make a move to drive him away. "They're currently burning the entirety of Gray Terminal as we speak! There are people living there… I-I can't believe that the nobles are going to burn it to the ground just to please a Celestial Dragon… " he said.

The person behind the cloak only smiled to the blonde. With a flutter, the garb revealed a woman whose eyes were the colour of earth and hair the color of a raven. She was the most beautiful woman Sabo had seen in his life "Do not worry my child, everything has been taken care of." She gently said as she kneels in front of Sabo.

"You're!" The words died in the blonde's throat as he realized who he was talking to. "You're Luffy's mother!" He whispered loudly.

Lolita was taken aback at this statement. She had heard from her dear brother that Luffy was in Dawn Island too but she didn't expect someone from the kingdom to know her daughter. "How do you know my daughter?" She quizzically asks as she helps the boy back to his feet.

"We're frien─ no… She's my sworn sister!" Sabo beamed with a tired smile.

Lolita nodded her head, satisfied with the blonde's answer. "I see… thank you for looking after her! It's getting late, you should go home now. The people of Gray Terminal will make it through the night!" She reassuringly said with a soft smile.

The blonde's smile vanished and slowly he shook his head. "I-I don't want to…" he dejectedly replies. "…This town smells worse than the Gray Terminal. The people here are rotten to the core. If I stay here...I'll never be free! I'm... ashamed I was ever born a noble!" He loudly proclaimed.

Goosebumps appeared on Lolita's arms. _"What did these men do for a mere child to hate them so much…"_

Sabo continued to stare at Luffita's mother with determined eyes. "Please take me with you…" he bowed lowly. "I want to sail the seas… I want to protect my brother and sister….I want to see the world… I WANT TO BE FREE!" he exclaimed profoundly through tears.

Lolita contemplated long and hard. Before her, she can hear loudly the noble's heart begging for her to take her away from his hell. Like what she had done in the past with her Oyaji…

After a few moments, she spoke up."You are still very young and the battlefield is no place for a child like you." She said in a soft voice as she took out a piece of paper from her cloak. "This is my Vivre Card, it will point you to where I am, When you are older and have decided that you really want to join our cause then come and find me. If not, I want you to give it to my daughter." She continued and gently tucked the piece of paper in the rim of the blonde's hat.

Sabo was left speechless as the mother of the revolution gave him an item that might endanger her own and the whole faction's well-being.

"Sail the seas and find your destiny, the world still has so many things to offer you. Laugh, Cry, Love, and Play. Do not rush your childhood for it is only a once in a lifetime experience…" She preached in a motherly tone. Sabo can feel the concern and the warmth in her voice amidst the coldness of the night. The similar feeling when he is with his two siblings.

The boy nodded as he understood. "Thank you ma'am! I will! And I promise you that I'll do everything in my power to protect Luffy!" He solemnly vowed.

"Mihihihi! I will hold on to that promise then, by the way, what is your name child?" Lolita asks the blonde with a top hat as her intuition tells her that this boy will bring something big in the future.

"Sabo… my name is Sabo!" The blonde answers back.

"Sabo… I will surely remember that for the future. If I may asks for a favor, can you keep our meeting a secret to Luffy?" Lolita requested accompanied with an apologetic smile.

"Why?" The blonde noises out of confusion.

The female raven chuckled though Sabo can hear regret behind the tinkling laughter ."My husband and I had been very bad parents, We don't want her to think that we had truly abandoned her… It is better that she didn't know that we were here too."

Sabo didn't get the logic behind the answer so he asked again. "Wouldn't it be better if you meet her now?"

"No… not yet… not yet…" Lolita shook her head while avoiding the blue irises that is starting to be filled with disappointment. "We still have so many things to do… I don't want to involve her in our mess." She muttered with a far off gaze.

The answered saddened Sabo. "Don't you love Luffy?" He squeaked out.

Lolita gasps and leveled herself with the boy. "I do! We do! In fact, we've been keeping an eye on her from time to time since she was born!" She reasoned out. "We just can't risk her relationship with us being known to our enemies, she's still six Sabo! Lots of bad people would target her just to get to us!" She passionately explained.

A light of realization hit the boy hard, it was like a bucket of ice cold water was thrown at him as he gasps. "I see! So that's why Luffy said we can't say it to anyone else!"

Lolita nodded fervently but stilled as a sudden gust of wind blew through the town filling the air with a nasty smell of smoke. "I need to go!" She hurriedly stood up. "Sabo before I leave, please promise me!" She exasperatedly asks.

Sabo nodded his head. "Okay! I promise I won't tell!" He replied back though he can't help but feel bad as this means that he was betraying his sister.

"It's for her own good…" Lolita mumbles through her breath and like a flash, she vanished.

Sabo was relieved that the people were now safe. But what about him? What is he going to do now?

… … … … … … Forest … … … … … …

Luffy and Ace woke up at the smell of smoke that was starting to fill their lungs. They were exhausted from today's training that they fell asleep on the clearing where they sparred.

Luffy immediately scanned the area with her Observation Haki and let out a panicked yelp that startled her brother. "A-ace-nii! There's a huge fire!"

"What!?" Ace asked with widened eyes. "Where?"

"I can't see through it but I think it's between Goa Kingdom and the forest!" Luffy calculatingly answered.

They both shared a moment of silence before. "SABO!" The two shouted in unison to one another before dashing off to the direction of the fire.

The two kept running and avoided the burning trees, their speed training had indeed helped them with the obstacles and with Luffita's Haki, they found the safest route.

Before they knew it, the gates of Goa Kingdom were now in sight but several voice alerted them of other people's presence.

"Those fucking nobles! They said they're gonna make me a noble!" A familiar gruff voice angrily shouted towards the other men.

The strawhat wearing girl immediately grabbed Ace's wrist to prevent him from attacking Bluejam. She shook her head at him. But knowing her brother…

"Bluejam! Where is my brother!" The freckled boy angrily demanded as he yanked his arm away from his sister's grasp.

The pirate crew soon turned around making Luffy and Ace stop dead in their tracks as they saw that each of the men was now wearing crazed looks.

"Why if it isn't you two～" he cooed creepily as he stalked towards their direction while the others followed. "Forget about the nobles! I heard you have quite a treasure hidden in this forest! Give it to me…"

"No! That is ours! I won't give it to you!" Ace defiantly rejected.

This angered the captain further but instead of charging at Ace, he turned his attention to the little girl.

Luffita swiftly drew her sword and slashed Bluejam across the face. "Hah! I don't think so!" She coldly remarked as the pirate captain came sprawling on the heated land from the pain.

"You bitch!" Bluejam shouted and suddenly shot his pistol at the little girl. Of course, Luffy wouldn't let their defeat be repeated and gracefully flicked the incoming bullet away from her direction.

In between, Ace looked on with shock as everything seemed to slow down. He saw the braided captain shot Luffy and without knowing that his sister can deflect bullets, he let out a thundering roar.

 **"LUUUUFFFFYYY!"** The intensity of the outburst made the surrounding flame flickered outwards as a sudden wave of energy escaped the freckled boy's body.

To Luffita, she immediately recognized this as the third form of Haki. "Haoshoku Haki…" she mutters as her hand trembled a little at the indirect exposure to the deadly force.

However , to Bluejam and his crew it felt like the world was crashing down on them, telling them that resistance is futile, that they have to bow before a King. In a matter of seconds, the majority of the Bluejam pirates were foaming in the mouth unconscious. In a matter of seconds, only Bluejam was left to stand his ground before an angered conqueror…

Albeit unlocking his Haki for the first time, Ace held his ground steadily as his mind keeps telling him that he can't leave Luffy to fend herself against Bluejam alone. He clenched his fist tightly as he threw himself at the braided man with all his might.

Luffy on the other hand felt several presences making their way into their direction. It was Dadan and the bandits!

"Ace-nii! When the bandit arrives I'll go after Sabo, something is happening!" She urgently informs him as she threw a knife against their sole enemy who managed to deflect it with his sword but by doing so was enough to give her brother an opening to strike Bluejam

The freckled nine year old nodded his approval before continuing to rain down punches on the pirate captain.

True to her word, The orange haired bandit and her man showed up in the clearing with a huge battle axe after a few minutes.

"Don't you dare harm my brats you fucking sea dweller!" Dadan angrily cussed as she dealt with Bluejam.

Dogra rushed to Luffy to check if she was hurt but breathed a sigh of relief as the raven was only covered by ashes. Seeing there was only two of them he immediately assumed for the worse. "Where is Sabo?" He worriedly asks.

"We still don't know Dogra-san, but I'm going to check on him right now." Luffy answers and bid farewell to the turban wearing bandit before running of to the direction of her brother.

… … … … … …

After his unexpected encounter with Lolita, Sabo immediately ran towards the cove where they hid their boat. It was a very simple dinghy with many colourful designs that each of them had took part in painting it. It wasn't grand compared to other ships out in the sea but this one represented their dreams, this boat represented their brotherhood.

"I'm sorry Luffy, Ace…" he muttered as he pushed the dinghy out in the water."…but this is the only chance I got to be free!"

… … … … … …

Instead of heading towards the gates of Goa, Luffy took a detour and headed for the cliff where she and her brothers had their first serious conversation. Under that cliff was their dinghy, and if her suspicion is right, then, Sabo was at sea by now.

The rising sun greeted her as it rises from the horizon. And although it usually means the start of a brand new day, she can only shriek in horror as down below, her brother was now in a tight situation.

"Sabo-nii!" She yelled out fiercely as her brother's boat was being targeted by the Celestial Dragon's ship.

The sound of cannon exploding alerted Sabo and within the next minute find himself planted on the floor from the impact.

Luffy saw that her brother was not directly hit and was now beginning to put out the resulting fire with his waist coat. Unfortunately, she also saw that a second cannon ball was currently being aimed towards the dinghy's direction. She knows that this time, Sabo may not survive.

Her mind immediately went to an overload as she desperately racks her brain for any solution or anyways she can help her brother.

She cannot do flying attacks yet. Her cutting strength was still limited to wood and not steel. She cannot save him unless…

"Unless I get over there and try to cut the cannonball myself…" she whispered in realization.

Position her feet into a , she began redirecting her whole weight below. She can only try this once and failure is not an option.

"As the goddess of the sun said to her disciples, do not be deceived when you see that my feet is planted on the ground for it means that I'm up above dancing on air, the same goes when you see that I'm dancing on air for it means my feet is firmly planted on the ground… **Yoen-Ken: Shinkiromai- Jinsoku-Bo!** " Luffita chanted and with a start, she vanished from where she stood and was now gliding through the air at an unbelievable speed. With her observation haki, she maneuvered herself in line of the cannonball's trajectory.

It felt like a long time had passed though in reality were mere seconds. And as she inched nearer the projectile, memories of her life rapidly flashed in her mind.

Hancock-nee and their sister's laughing faces as she continuedly mispronounced words.

Garp and his men merrily working around the ship while she sat on the figure head happily munching on some meat.

Makino's cheerful smile as she hands her a glass of milk before bed.

Shanks and the red haired pirate's outrageous partying while the captain laughs his dumb sounding 'Dahahaha'

Ace's eyes comically popping out of it sockets whenever she does something he deems too dangerous.

Sabo grinning with a missing tooth that doesn't fail to make her smile widely.

Dadan and the bandits longing looks whenever she and her brothers were too hungry as they keep blocking them from getting any food.

The picture of her Mother and Father.

And finally…

She saw her Papa's smiling face while he's holding a plate of her favorite chocolate cake.

In her heart, she can't help but feel contented. She had met a lot of kind hearted and good people. It's too bad that she can't stay with them any longer. That she won't be able to accomplish her dreams and give Shanks his hat back. But she knows that they would understand. If not now then maybe someday…

That she'll do everything and anything to protect those people she love…

And with that, Luffy's lips cracked into a grin as her trusty rapier dug deep into the cannonball's metal exterior.

She didn't know what happened next. All she knows was that there was a bright flash of light, a surge of heat, followed by frigid coldness and the awaiting darkness…

Atleast she died knowing that her promise to Sabo was not broken.

… … … … … … … to be continued … … … … …

 **Yoen: Beguiling**

 **Ken: Sword**

 **Sjinkiromai: Mirage Dance**

 **Jinsoku-Bo: Quick Step**

 **Read and Review Guys and Gals! THANKS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Everyone! I'm really really really sorry that it took me 10 days to update. A lot of things and events happened in those days. I got sick, My friends invited me to a party, I went to Disneyland Sea (tokyo), my friend came home from her trip to the U.S. and more parties.**

 **Another reason was because the last quarter of this chapter is soooo hard to write. The idea is there and I believe I didn't have any writer's block but simply because I want this to be perfect. I had weighed my options and wether you like it or not, This is how my story will go irregardless of the consequences in the future.**

 **One more thing. I'm asking you all my dear readers to have an open mind. Luffy's devil fruit will make an appearance in this chapter but would be eaten in the future. The reason why I'm asking for your understanding is because, some may take offense about the fruit's history. Please remember this is just a work of fiction.**

 **More explanations will be offered below and some more in the later chapters…**

 **On with the story!**

 **Chapter 15**

Just in time, Sabo turned his attention towards the bigger ship and gasped in horror as he saw his sister collided with the cannonball that exploded in the air.

"NOOOO!" He desperately screamed as debris started raining down from the sky making the blonde collapse on his knees.

"Why?" He brokenly asks towards the heaven. "Why her?" He repeated again, this time more louder. Sadly, the heaven's did not supply him an answer, instead, it was the wind who gave him its comfort.

His eyes widened as his beloved sister's strawhat glided along the air and into his hands while her now broken sword surreptitiously struck the wooden floorboard of his boat.

"Luffy…" he said through tears as he hugged the strawhat tightly. It was his fault. He was selfish and everything happening right now was his karma. He should have been the one to get hit instead of Luffy…

"SABO! SABO!" The blonde turned his head towards the source of the noise. It was Ace along with the bandits urgently gesturing at him to move away.

Instantly, the blonde got the message and grabbed his sister's broken sword before jumping into the water, narrowly avoiding a third cannon ball that was fired in his direction.

Upon contact with the cold water, his brain woke up from shock and with a jolt of determination, Sabo began swimming deeper into the sea hoping to find his sister's body may it be alive or not…

The blonde ignored the stinging in his eyes as he desperately scanned the seabed for any object with a red hue while clutching her belongings securely to his chest the whole time. Sadly, Sabo is just but a human and this means that he can only stay underwater for a brief period of time.

Resurfacing back to the surface, he caught a glimpse of the Tenryubito's fleeting ship. Sabo's eyes gleamed coldly as the vehicle began to dock on the port of the kingdom. And as another strand of his innocence was mercilessly yanked out from his heart, he promised revenge to the ones who wronged them.

Even if takes a lifetime to do so…

… … … … …

Ace saw everything.

He should be angry with Sabo for failing to protect their youngest sister. But, he couldn't… Because Sabo would've died.

He should be angry at Luffy because she was too reckless. But he couldn't… Because he knew that if there was any another way, Luffy would've certainly done it. Besides, He would've done the same thing too if he was in her situation.

So instead, all his hatred was diverted towards the Nobles who run this town. They were the real culprits. Along with the corrupt officials, the Celestial Dragon and the Government.

All Sabo had ever wanted was Freedom and Luffy, the latter's dream cannot be fulfilled now that she gone.

His feet began marching towards Sabo as the blonde stepped into the dry land holding what was left of Luffy's.

If this all happened a few months ago, He would've punch his brother for his selfishness, He would've punch him for causing Luffy's death. But instead, he hugged him because he knows that Sabo was hurting just as he is.

Tears began spilling from his eyes as Sabo hugged him tighter. Their foreheads were touching as they both helplessly cried for their loss.

All the while, Dadan can only look with pity for the two. They didn't deserve any of this at such a young age. But nothing can be done for they have chose to challenge the world. And the world was merciless to those who opposed it. All she can do for the departed was offer her prayers for her soul.

"Rest in peace little one… the world is grayer now that you're gone" she whispers as tears started to fall from her eyes as well.

… … … … … …

Mihawk had never feel so exasperated in his whole life. His stomach churned more violently as every hour passes by. The worst thing about it was, he doesn't know what is happening but he does know who the reason why he is feeling such intense emotions.

"Luffy…" he whispers to himself. There is definitely something happening to his daughter that is not to his liking.

It was only at the end of that evening when his Den Den mushi rang.

"Mihawk…" Garp spoke up in a grave tone that sent goosebump to the Shichibukai's arms. It wasn't his tone that bothered him. It was the way he called out to his name.

"Garp, what happened to my daughter!?" Mihawk demanded immediately. Distress was clearly heard in his voice.

"Luffy is…" the vice admiral uncharacteristically whispers from the other line that sent the warlord into an overdrive.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO LUFFY!?" Mihawk roared in his loudest voice as he loses all his remaining bearings.

"Luffy… is…" The marine brokenly answers and every moment of silence that passes by made the Warlord want to vomit so bad. "Luffy is dead… She's dead, she was killed…"

All the blood in the shichibukai's head immediately vanished as the words he feared the most was muttered by his daughter's didn't know if he was going to cry, shout or fly into a fit of rage.

But the sensation bought by the heart outweighs that of logic or strength.

"NO! NO! NO! SHE CANNOT BE DEAD! TELL ME YOU'RE LYING! TELL MEEEEE THIS IS ALL JUST A SICK JOKE!" Mihawk shouted in denial through tears as he collapsed to the ground.

"I'm sorry Mihawk but it's the truth…" the speaker from the other line also began sobbing.

"No… No she can't be… she was supposed to be the Pirate Queen! She was suppose to be happy! She was suppose to LIVE AND BE FREE!" The warlord cannot control the words slipping out of his mouth.

"I know…" Garp replied through an almost inaudible whisper. "I know… I'm sorry I couldn't protect her… but she's gone now Mihawk. Gone… forever…"

"No! I refuse! She's not dead! No… Luffy… please… come home to Papa… I still have so many things to teach you… so much more things to show you…I'm sorry if I wasn't there to protect you… please come back! I NEED YOU!" he desperately cried out.

His world felt like it was being crushed. And at that moment, his dream seems to have lost its shine.

He threw out the Den Den Mushi out at sea as he began his rampage.

He kicked, he punched, he tore off anything that his hands can grab on just to lessen the pain that he was feeling. Or rather, inflict pain to himself hoping that everything was just a nightmare that he would wake up to anytime soon.

Not contented with his hands, he unsheathed his sword and slashed violently through the air cutting the sea and the skies as he lashed away his frustration.

But nothing changed, the world was still as it is. He was not waking up…

He finally fell on his knees in exhaustion and realized that this was reality. That Luffy was now gone.

Slowly, the warlord's consciousness began to drift away with the sea.

It proves that no matter who you are, no matter how strong, no matter how smart ─will eventually fell on their knees as Death arrives and take their love ones away from their grasps.

… … … … … … …

Hancock stared at the unconscious form of her colleague. It has been a week since she woke up from that dreadful feeling. And as advised by her sisters, she had immediately sent a group of her warriors to gather information about Luffy as she was also a part of the Kuja Tribe too.

The East Blue wasn't as big as the Grand Line and within days, the news was delivered through a call.

However, The news that reached them didn't sit well with the whole tribe. Especially, Boa Hancock.

She had heard that Luffy was dead. Dead because she saved a kid from a cannonball. That fact alone made her blood boil but what sent her into a fit of rage was, she had also heard that the source of the projectile was from a Celestial Dragon. The group of people who had made her into the cold and broken woman that she is now. The people who caused her and her sister pain for years on end.

The tribe was calling out for blood but Nyon and the Gorgon Sisters immediately declined their request for war. Surely, anyone in their proper mind wouldn't dare challenge the World government's might. But Hancock had a plan…

She walked up to the slumbering form of Mihawk and kicked him on his sides. "Mihawk! Wake up!" She ordered haughtily.

What surprised everyone that saw the two was that, as the male Shichibukai's eyes fluttered opened, they were expecting him to be atleast enraged by the act. But no, even if his eyes were open it was as if it was dead. A far off gaze that sees nothing but eternal sadness.

Hancock's heart went with the Swordsman's own but this was wrong. "Wake up! This is not how Luffita would have wanted if she was alive!" She shouted angrily.

Mihawk scoffed but didn't look up, he didn't even made a move. "What do you want… can't you see I'm mourning for my loss…"

This enraged the Pirate Empress further. With strength that no one would have suspected, she lifted her fellow shichibukai by the collar. "Your daughter was killed… are you just gonna let the ones who did this run free?" She questioned through gritted teeth.

Slowly, those dull gold orbs shone with anger. "So I've heard…" He muttered lowly.

"She was killed by that _motherfucking_ Jalmack!" The empress declares back in fiery passion as she places the other to the ground.

"I know…" Mihawk sparingly answers.

"We can't do anything about him right now but we can do something about the nobles he visited. We have to show them that by taking one of ours, the equivalent will be a thousand of them…" She hinted, knowing fully well that the man knows what she mean.

The male warlord nodded but threw a wary glance towards the other Kujas.

"Don't worry about them, I'll make sure they'll enjoy the target practice once I'm done with those Nobles!" Hancock replies with a smile that promises pain.

"Set the sails to Dawn Island of East Blue!" She demanded.

"Aye!" The women fiercely replied.

… … … … … …

Luffy doesn't know how long she had been drifting in the darkness. She remembered everything until the explosion. But after that, nothing else. She can't help but feel sad at the life that she had left. Her Papa, her brothers, sisters, family and friends. At a young age, she knows that she still has a lot of things to learn and do. But everything was over now. She was dead but atleast, she died knowing she had protected her brother.

Several moments later, the surroundings began shifting. At first, a piece of light shone from above her, and then slowly, the dark walls began crumbling and in its place was a garden filled with white roses.

"Pretty…" she muttered as she began threading along the path which was lined with bushes of her favorite flower.

"They are, Aren't they?" A calm voice called out, Lufifta turned around and was surprised that a beautiful woman in a purple gown with wavy lilac hair was now standing behind her. She was wearing glasses and a crown was perched on the top of her head.

The manners that Mihawk had drilled in the girl immediately kicked in. "Oh I'm sorry for intruding, Is this place yours?" The little girl asks with a genuine apologetic smile.

The purple haired woman returned the smile with her own and shook her head dismissively. "No! this place belongs to no one and at the same time anyone…" she answered back.

"My name is Luffy by the way! Nice to meet you pretty onee-san!" The girl introduced and then offered a hand to the other.

"Pleasure to meet you too Luffy! My name is Lamia!" The lilac haired woman took the smaller's hand and shook it gently.

"Is this heaven?" Luffita absent mindedly asks as she touched her hat but frowned when she found out that it wasn't on her head.

"Heaven? Hahahaha! No darling! This is place is called the Infinity Void!" A jolly voice rang out but this time she appeared from the back of the lilac haired woman, she was wearing a lavender coloured dress and her curled hair was a deep shade of purple. What Luffy noticed was the two resembled each other except the glasses, the design of the crown on her head and the hairstyle.

"Infinity…void?" She asks confused as she tilted her head cutely.

Without notice, Lamia suddenly karate chopped the other's neck. "She's just six Tiamat!" She yelled through shark like teeth.

The other rubbed her assaulted neck while throwing a sheepish smile at the raven haired kid. "Sorry… Anyways, the infinity void is like a secret pocket within the world. Basically, it means that we are nowhere and at the same time, somewhere!" Tiamat explained.

"Okay?" Luffita noised out though she looks very unsure about the other's explanation. "So what am I'm doing here?" She quizzically asks the two.

The women shared wary looks but calmed as another woman entered the scene. She was wearing a violet gown and this time, her straight hair was white with a light hue of violet, she too resembled the two women who Luffy met earlier. She also had a crown on her head. It seems that the three were from royalty.

"Simple, With our powers we called you here Miss Monkey D. Luffita." She gently answers for the two.

"Why? And how did you know my name?" Luffy curiously noised out. She was a little bothered as she didn't know these three women at all.

"Because we had been watching you from afar…" Lamia said first.

"Because we had been listening your heart from afar…" Tiamat added.

"Because from afar, we look for worthy candidates to wield our power and we have chosen you…" the one with the white hair finished.

Luffita was very very very confused by now. "Are you like angels or something?"

"Hahahahaha!" The three laughed in creepy synchronousity. "No!" They said as one. "We're the spirits of a devil fruit."

"Eh?" The raven girl blanched. "A devil fruit? I never thought you can do these kinds of stuffs!" She exclaimed incredulously.

The white haired female stepped up. "Oh but we're not just **A** devil fruit!"

"We're **The** Devil Fruit!" The two exclaimed behind her as they striked a pose. (Vogue…)

"Right… sorry but I don't really understand…" Luffita apologetically said as she fumbled the hems of her dress.

The three women blanched a little but shared sympathetic smiles. It was then when Lamia spoke up "To simply put, we're far stronger than other devil fruits out there!"

"That's right! For example…" Tiamat waved her hand and a pair of gray coloured wings emerged from her back as well as her feet became similar to that of a bird.

 _ **Hofuku Ikazuchi!**_ Several bolts of purple lightning suddenly rained down on the ground like a shower of light.

"Sugoi!" Luffita gasped as she was immediately awestruck by the dazzling display.

"My turn…" Lamia offered as she lunged on the ground only for her lower half to turn into a snake's body.

 _ **Dokusei Otogibanashi**_ _!_ She flirtily declared and blew a flying kiss towards a direction. Tendrils of glittery purple smoke suddenly emerged from her hand and as the smoke slithered through the ground, the flowers instantaneously withered upon contact.

"How destructive…" Luffy sadly comments as the beautiful flowers died.

"It's okay!" A hand suddenly latched on her shoulder "Everything you see here is not real." The white haired woman revealed to the girl. A pair of horns soon grew out of the woman's forehead.

"What?" Luffy immediately asks as she found it hard to believe because everything felt so real.

 _ **Kurai Iko…**_ the horned woman said and held out her palm where a small bubble of jet black matter soon materialized. She raised her hand and the bubble floated upwards. Once it reached the sky, it gave a 'pop' before a section of the sky turned black. "See! If this world is indeed real, the part where the bubble burst would only destroy the clouds." She then informed.

"So is this Infinity Void like a dream?" Luffy turned to the gaping hole and inspected it a little before looking back at the white haired woman who shook her head.

"No my dear kitty, the Infinity Void is a place between Life and Death." The older answered back. "With our combined powers, we are keeping you from crossing the other realm." She flicked her hair elegantly.

"And why would you do that?"

The two suddenly appeared between the white haired woman. "Because we have a preposition…" they said in unison.

"A deal." The still unnamed woman said.

"What kind?" Luffita narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"We will throw back your soul to the land of the living, but in exchange, you shall search the fruit where our spirit is. Eat the fruit and wield us according to your desire…" she said.

The look of suspicion didn't vanish from Luffy's face."Why me? And why does it sound like you're giving it to me for free?" She then pointedly looked towards the woman named Lilith who flashed a toothy smile at her. "Ah! As expected, you're a very smart girl Luffy! You are correct! We indeed have other motives for doing so." She then motion at the lilac haired woman.

Lamia nodded her head and spoke up. "I was once an unattractive queen who was offered a deal by the devil. He promised to grant me immeasurable beauty in exchange for my soul when I die. " The bespectacled woman paused as she laughed bitterly. "I was just a young woman back then who was longing for love so obviously, I eagerly accepted without thinking about the consequences. I kissed him and true to his word, He gave me beauty… but it soon proved to be more of a curse than a blessing…"

"How so?" Luffy attentively asks.

"Anyone who lie their eyes on me was driven insane! Men and Women from all around the globe warred for my affection, thousands upon thousands of innocent people died because of me. I regretted my decision then and there. And not learning from experience, I then asked him to change me back. He refused but offered a consolation to which I accepted. In place of my legs, he put a snake's tail, in my lips, he imbued the strongest poison so that anyone who dared to force themselves on me will perish." She said as a look of remorse marred her delicate feature

"So you want to get back at the devil huh?" Luffita dryly commented as she didn't like the devil-guy from the way he was described.

This time it was Tiamat who joined the conversation. "No, not revenge. Redemption…" she stated elegantly. "Like Lamia, I also made a deal with the devil. Back then, I once single handedly ruled a small but prosperous kingdom in the south. My people were very happy with me as their queen and in return, I see them all as my children since I was a widower with no child. Everything would have been perfect until another kingdom declared war upon my land. Back then, my military power was weak as I was not inclined to settle things with war but rather, with diplomacy. I offered everything I can to the king of the opposing kingdom just to spare my people but it fell on deaf ears. Out of my intent to protect them, I asked the devil to grant me immeasurable strength in exchange for my soul. The deal was sealed with a kiss and before I can even blink, a pair of wings grew on my back while dark clouds hovered above my kingdom. He said in addition to my initial wish, he also added the power to control lightning. If only I had more time to think everything through, I wouldn't have used that power."

"Why not?"

"Because as I waved my hand, bolts upon bolts of raw elemental fury decimated my kingdom. In the end, nothing was left, both friends and foes alike. It was my power that killed everyone." Tiamat regretfully answered back with a gaze that was filled with yearning.

The raven haired girl was stunned to hear such a sad story. She suspects that the two were innocent but the devil twisted their wishes and turned it against them. She then turned her attention towards the white haired woman. It was now time to hear her story.

"I am Lilith, the true resident of this devil fruit as well as the first woman to be created." The white haired woman started before sitting down on the soil. "I am also the first person to make a deal with the devil… Back then, when the world was still young, the creator made two beings from the soil of the earth and molded them according to his image. One was named Adam and the other is me. He said that, we were both created to tend and look after his other creations. The plants, the seas and even the animals. He also said that I was made to serve Adam." The white haired woman scowled at the memory.

"Years passed and little by little, I realized that both Adam and I are equal and that, I deserve the same right as him. We were both made from the same soil after all… At first, we started arguing and later on, fighting. I was sick of it all, the drama, the shouting, the disagreements. So I asked the creator if I can have the same rights as Adam. But to my surprise, he declined my request on the reason that I was made to serve and please Adam. Betrayed and hurt, I made ran away from Eden, the perfect garden that the creator had made for us. It was also on that very same day when I met the devil. The devil, as far as I can remember is a man with a way with words. He would often compliment you and shower you with flashy gifts. And I, being naive and innocent at that time asked him what it takes to gain freedom…"

Luffy didn't have anything to say so she merely tilted her head. "What does it takes to be free?" She repeated the question.

"He said that to be free is to be me. To be your own, to stand on your two legs without any help from others. I can still remember how his answer made me happy. I asked if he can help me find freedom and he said yes. But at a price…"

"Your soul…" Luffita muttered sadly. The other two women however didn't nodded back.

"No. The price for me to be free from Adam was to be his queen… forever… and sad to say. I agreed. His offer was too good to pass off at that time. He promised me that as long as I gave him children, he'll let me do anything I pleased. He even gave me a huge part of his power as proof. But it was . … I was merely a tool in his plans to take over the world."

"What did the creator say to that?"

"He was very disappointed and furious with me but in most parts, he was mostly angry with the devil for tempting me in his dirty deals . I asked him if I can do anything to correct my own mistakes. And he said yes but at the cost of me and my children's servitude to mankind for an eternity. At that time, it was the only way for me to redeem myself so I agreed. He then used his power to extract the devil's blood in my children and used it to create the very first devil fruits. The mythological zoans which I hid around the world. For a hundred years, everything was peaceful again. But the same tragedy happened after Eve fell from grace.

Luffita perked up from the sounds of a new name. "Who is Eve?" She interrupted.

"She's Adam's second wife, but unlike me, she was created from Adam's ribs." Lilith explained.

"Oh okay!"

"So… where was I? Oh right! The creator was very mad at Adam and Eve for repeating the same mistake even after all the precautions he gave them. And this time, the creator can't do anything anymore about it as they both ate the apples that the devil gave them. I'm not quite sure but I think those apples are cursed to the point that the effects were irreversible. So left with no choice, he banished the two away from Eden as well as removing whatever blessing he gave them. He also made the devil become a fruit and asked me to throw it into the deepest bowels of the ocean. Adam and Eve eventually bore two sons. After their deaths, The sons of the sons of their sons found the devil fruits that I had scattered across the globe. But as the creator had already left this world's destiny to mankind. He didn't intervene anymore as man became more cruel and evil. But I saw that was bought by those years. How man turned against one another and how some even abused my children's power to enslave the weaker men. The tyrants called themselves the 'Celestial Dragons'. They were deluded by the thought that they were the creator's personification ! I was of course enraged by that fact. It was not the truth. So to balance everything out, I used my powers to make three new types of devil fruits and handed them out to the oppressed to give them a chance to fight back and to prove the tyrants that they were wrong." Lilith paused as Luffy threw her a shocked look.

"Then that means that you are the mother of all devil fruits!" The girl exclaimed.

"That is somewhat correct! Technically speaking, I am the mother of all the devil fruits in the world except for one. But as they are only the essence of my original children, they no longer have minds of their own and I no longer share a connection with them. Anyways, the creator saw my sacrifice and for the last time, he used his powers to aid the people. He first ordered the seas to drown anyone who carries a part of the devil within them. Afterwards, he placed a curse on all of the fruits that they cannot share one body. Meaning anyone who eats two fruits in one lifetime will die."

The girl understood the second rule. It would had been terrible if an evil person claims all the fruits to himself. But…"Why the waters only?" Luffita curiously asks back.

"Because of two reasons. First is because the weaker men had no chance in fighting back against those who have devil fruits especially the ones with destructive and the second was because he wanted the innocent to lead a normal life elsewhere as he plans to restart civilization by plunging the whole world in a massive deluge…"

"I see…" Luffy remarked quietly. It was all too much for her to take in. She was primarily taught that Devil Fruits are the devil's incarnation. But she didn't know was there was an even bigger story behind the famed fruits."… I accept…" she quietly continued, still in her trance of awe.

The three regal woman gasped and shared looks of joy with each other. "Are you really sure?" Lamia asks. "Aside from our powers, you will also take our 'other' features." She continued and wagged her tail slightly for emphasis.

"I am pretty sure." Luffy nodded her head determinedly. "Partly because I want to go back and be the Pirate Queen. But, I also want to help you guys redeem yourselves!"

Tiamat pursed her lips to this. Is she going to let such an innocent girl throw herself in a huge mess? "Our mission by the way, is to eliminate anyone who eats the fruit which contains the Devil itself?"

Silence floundered between the four. The three were on their seats in anticipation.

"… Yes. I still want the fruit. From your stories, I assume that he's a jackass who tricks people into selling their soul to him. I hate those kind of people!" She heatedly answers back much to the three women's delight.

"Then, it's a deal. But, the moment you leave this place, you'll never see us again." Lilith informs earning retired groans from her accomplices.

Luffita was sad to hear those words too. "Why not?"

The white haired woman bit her lower lips in contemplation, she then decided that a little lie was better for everyone's sake. "Because, we can only talk to a candidate once and because once you eat the fruit. We will become you!" She answers while she avoided the other's gaze. She might be technically the oldest creature in existence as of the moment but there was something in Luffy's expressive brown eyes that unsettles her. However, the decision to tell her a lie instead of the truth prevailed. She has a suspicion that if ever she told the girl that it will cost all of her power to bring her back to life, there was a huge chance that Luffy would forfeit the deal.

To her relief, the girl didn't seem to notice her moment of doubt. "Okay then that settles it!" Luffy chirps but then frowned for a moment. "Wait!"

The three tensed up a little to this. Did she had second thoughts after all?

"What's the name of the fruit and where can I find it?" Luffy questioned out as she was aware that there numerous of fruits out there in the world. It would have been easy if she can try and eat every fruit she'll encounter in the future but as there was a rule that only one fruit can be consumed in a lifetime, she can't have any mistakes with this one.

The three laughed while expressing their relief. "As for its location, do not worry about it. I'll make sure that you'll have it in the future. As for the name…I was originally called by the people as **'Mythical Zoan: Hito Hito no mi Ankoku Jo model'**. But, as I have saved Lamia and Tiamat's soul from their fates as well we three share similar stories and goals, don't you think that **'Mythical Zoan: Hito Hito no mi Hou Jo model'** would be a more fitting name instead?" Lilith asks.

"The Queens of retribution huh?" Luffy mutters quietly to herself."Sounds cool!" She then exclaimed in agreement.

"Well then… It has been a pleasure to meet someone like you Luffy!" The white haired Lilith bowed her head as well as the two older women to show their respects.

Luffita bowed back. "Nope,The pleasure is mine!"

"Okay then… " Tiamat clapped her hands and the three filed in a single line. "Look up… Look up… It's time to wake up～" the three women sang and blew kisses at Luffy who squinted as the light around her intensified.

Blinding light, darkness, cold and the feeling of falling down from great heights. Those were the things that Luffy felt as she closed her eyes. When the sensation stopped. She slowly opened her eyes only to see a pair of gray orbs hovering above her. Snow fell from the skies as an impromptu staring match began.

Blink.

Blink.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" She shouted and unintentionally headbutted the person above her as she jolted upright.

"The hell!" The teenager screamed as he rubbed the growing lump on his forehead.

… … … … … to be continued

 **Hofuku Ikazuchi- Vengeful Lightning**

 **Dokusei Otogibanashi- Toxic Fairy tale**

 **Kurai Iko- Darkness and Beyond**

 **Ankoku Jo- Queen of Darkness**

 **Ho Ji - Queen of Retribution**

 **Now for the devil fruit.**

 **1.) I took the three queens from different tales in different cultures. Lilith in Kabbalah was said to be the first wife of Adam as well as the Queen of demons, Tiamat was said to be the Queen of dragons in Mesopotamia and Lamia was said to be a queen of libya from the Greek. I kinda changed their stories because their original histories are too mature and complicated.**

 **2.) No, the devil fruit will not be sentient. It's their first and final appear once**

 **3.) Like chopper and his points, the three queens will be Luffy's form.**

 **The Lamia form will be proficient in using knives and poison, The Tiamat form will be proficient in using kicks and thunder. And Lilith form will be proficient in swordsmanship and darkness. However, this will be according to situation. This shall be explained more later.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the super delayed update! I've been working long hours this past week! I'm surprised that a lot of you guys are interested in the sudden turn of events!**

 **As for those who didn't, I'm very sorry if my originality went overboard. But if you would give it more thought, the devil fruit is actually relevant in the future. Yes, I had thought that far because I'm not the kind of person who just rushes off with their decision for the sole reason that I thought it was cool. Plus, I want to surprise each and everyone of you every chapter like the past few chapters. All I want is for this story to rock. So please bear with me and I promise to deliver you one of the most awesome fics in this category.**

 **Aside from that, almost every kind of Devil Fruit has been used in different Luffy stories (both Male and Female). Mythological Animals, Zoans, Yami Yami no Mi, an Admiral's Logia, a different kind of Paramecia. Don't you think its kind of refreshing to go away from the common thread?**

 **Anyway, to clarify things up. Luffy's fruit is a mythological zoan, a human type like Sengoku. Her appearance would only slightly change when she activate one of her forms but all through out, she'll be Luffy. And she can't use all of the three's power at the same time just like chopper.**

 **Again, the spirits are not sentient. It was just a one time encounter and they only relayed their story to her.**

 **As for being overpowered. Yes she will be more powerful when she set sails because wouldn't it be nice if Ace was alive? Or perhaps lovely ol' Whitebeard? Isn't everyone excited about how marineford would drastically change? Or does everyone prefer I kill those two because as I see it, Only luck can save Ace and Whitebeard if Luffy can't.**

 **Plus, Luffy is not 'too' overpowered and will never be. She has defeated enemies, yes. But they were not that powerful to be called overpowered. She may also have a powerful fruit but again, it took the real Luffy some time to control it.**

 **Luffy : Hofuku Ikazuchi**

 _ **Chik…**_

 **Eh? I did a pose and that's it?**

 **P.S. Fcuk Blackbeard!**

 **P.S.S. Thank you to everyone who continuously support this story!**

 **Chapter 16: A brother plus an uncle**

"Sorry!" Luffy squeaked out as she stood up or atleast tried to as her knees buckled at the last moment.

"O-oi! Don't push yourself! Your body is still weak!" The unnamed teen worriedly fussed out.

"Eh? But I feel fine!" The girl exclaimed honestly, though ever since she woke up, she can feel some slight stinging pain under her left eye.

The teen with gray eyes huffed irritably as she pushed Luffy back into the bed with slight force. They haven't known each other for a few minutes and yet, he can now feel a migraine creeping up by the corner. "Damn hell you're fine! You were flying 1000 feet in the air and when I saw you again, you had a cracked rib, a sprained foot, a cut under your eye that needed to be stitched and a concussion! So stay down already!" He sternly scolded.

"Shishishi! Sorry! It's because I saved my brother from a cannon ball!" Luffy 'apologized' in her own Luffy way meaning she didn't sound sorry at all but settled down nevertheless. "Oh!" She noised out much to the other's growing annoyance. "By the way, Where am I fluffy nii-san?"

"Fluffy nii-san?" The gray eyed teen echoed before his eyes shot upwards to his very fluffy hat and tutted irritably. "My name is Trafalgar… Water Law. But you can just call me Law if it's a trouble for you to pronounce my name right. We're in Rubeck Island in the North Blue. What about you girl-ya? What's your name and what do you mean by 'you saved your brother from a cannonball?" Law demanded.

Luffita held a finger under her chin. "Welllll, first of all, my name is Monkey D. Luffta…"

Law froze from where he sat. _'D.?'_

"… shot by a … Dragon …free!"

"Come again?" The boy dumbly asks as his attention was scrambled for a minute, his mind still lingered on the thought that he had just met a fellow D. And to be completely honest, He hadn't heard anything that came out of the girl's mouth after she had introduced herself.

"I said, My name is Monkey D. Luffita and I'm from the East Blue! I was sent flying by an exploding cannonball because my brother's ship was shot by a Celestial Dragon when he attempted to set sail." "She repeated.

"Oh okay!" Law shrugged before he stilled and exploded. "…WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

Luffy slapped her palm on her face. Was this kid for real? "It is what it is okay!?" She declared in defeat.

The teenager shrugged before tilting his head in confusion. "How the hell did a small kid like you survive then?" He puzzledly asks.

To his surprise, Luffy shot him her signature D shaped shit eating grin. "I sliced it in half!" She casually answers back because it is totally normal for a six years old kid to slice a steel ball of doom in half.

Law just blinked. He didn't have anything to say to that. It's either the girl is crazy strong or just… you know, crazy.

"Anyways, How about food?" Luffy tilted her head cutely and god! Did Law just want to slap off the 'I'm-perfectly-fine' attitude of his fellow D.

" _Right_ … If you can see, I don't have any…" Law sarcastically answers back.

Luffy took the time to scan her surroundings. It seems that wherever they were can't be technically called a house at all. It was even worse than Dadan's hideout as although both sides and behind were walls made of stone, the roof was provided by a simple plank of wood that barely fits from which sunlight passes through its gaps and holes. The entrance didn't fare no good as well as instead of a wooden door, thick sheets of leather were sewn together and was hastily put up as an improvised tarp to block out the cold winds outside. As for the interior, Luffy can only identify a plate, a mug, a fork, a huge book and a bag filled with stuffs lying around the cold floor.

"Are you like a hermit or something?" Luffy absent mindedly comments as her eyes continued to wander around at the sparsity of the objects around her.

"No!" Law's face scrunched up sourly as he angrily shouted.

"Kay～" Luffy shrugged and stood up much to the protest of the young surgeon. "I'm going to look for food! Wanna come with me Tora-o nii?" The raven haired girl sweetly asks and flashed the boy her million watt smile.

The infectious smile however didn't reach Law as his lips curled downwards instead."Tora-o…nii? Where the hell did… No, its Trafalgar, if you can't call me that then just please call me Law. And for the last time, can you just frickin lie down Luffita-ya!" He commanded but he too also stood up.

"Shishishi! Whatever-ya! I'm hungry-ya!" The girl teased as she ran outside.

If only Luffy wasn't a girl, Law would have probably skinned her alive…

… … … … …

On the other side of Rubeck, a pirate was merrily whistling a holiday tune to his self as he walked down the long stretch of road that leads to his hometown. If his memory serves him correct, it has been almost 10 years since he last visited this place!

How nostalgic!

However, although the pirate was smiling as he greeted and offer his pleasantries to those he encountered along the way, he can't help but feel a little sad inside as this place was both his home and his hell.

23 years ago, Thatch was born to two nobles of lesser status. And although they weren't that high in the food chain, he still got to experience a life of luxury. His parents weren't also that bad and was actually quite supportive of his endeavors. He had friends, family, money and almost all of the things that a kid can ask for at that time. Unfortunately, fate seems to have bigger plans for the boy instead…

When he was just ten years old, an unexpectedly strong earthquake shook the island. And when there is a disaster that big, casualties were surely bound to happen. A signal was rung out through the entire island to take refuge at the nearby mountain but as the boy and his family was on their way out, the roof suddenly caved in trapping them along with their servants. Several days passed but no one came and one by one, the voices that were calling for help gradually diminished into silence. It has been on the tenth day when help arrived. Sadly, only one but survived.

It was Thatch.

A boy of that age was not meant to be alone as not all people hold his best interests at heart. Slowly, the rich that he once had was taken away by other nobles. A penalty for this, a fine for that until the time came when he was only left with a blanket and a few pennies. His friends who he thought were real turned their backs away from him as soon as he knocked on their doors.

In that instant Thatch realized that he was longer part of that world as no other nobles would want to get involved with a poor and disgraced orphan like hin. Left with no other choice, he started to live on the streets.

Fighting, Stealing and Scourging for food at garbage cans, those were the things that he had to endure everyday just to survive.

But sometimes, miracles do happen and when it rains, it pours.

He can still remember that fateful day like it was just yesterday when his saviors arrived. He was at the backside of a tavern scavenging for scraps of food when two older teenagers approached him. Assuming they were also beggars who are after his food, the future chef reacted aggressively.

A huge mistake!

In mere seconds, he was face down to the ground and was desperately pleading for the two to kill him, to end his suffering so that he can be free. But what surprised him was the feeling of a soft and warm fabric being fastened on his shoulders. He looked up and saw a very beautiful woman gently smiling at him. Beside her was a blonde man with blue eyes wearing a similar smile while holding a container of food in front of him.

 _"It's a very cold day today kid, you might catch a cold!"_

 _"Here have some soup and rice, you'll feel warmer,yoi!"_

In that moment, tears of shame, guilt and gratefulness escaped the young boy's eyes in one go. It was expected as he had never received such kindness from anyone else after his fortune had changed. With the last of his inhibition melting away as two pairs of warm eyes was looking at him expectingly to eat the offered food, Thatch finally dug in and he did it with gusto. Every single bit he relished, every swallow was followed by a moan of contentment. Never in his life had he tasted such good food. And he wasn't pertaining to the ingredients nor the skill of the cook. Rather, it was that quick dash of kindness, a sprig of good will and that small shake of compassion that made the whole meal more delicious. It was also the same meal that sparked a dream inside of him. A dream that someday, he will cook for anyone who is hungry, give a blanket to those who are cold and offer a home to those who have none.

As he was given the same by his eventual brother and sister…

… … …

The hunt for food was unexpectedly difficult as Luffy had found out that the forest was a hundred miles away from the town she was currently in. And with her light but still slightly aching injuries, she knows that she can't travel that efficiently like before. It would probably take her a day at max to reach the entrance. Surely, she would pass out by then. So what should a hungry Luffy do?

"Hey mister! Can I have some money? I need some to buy some food for me and my friend here!" She shamelessly but still considerately asked a villager who happened to walk by her direction.

Law on the other hand rolled his eyes. "Luffita-ya, no one would just give you…"

"Okay! Here!" The villager said and handed Luffy a few berri notes.

"Thank you!" Luffita cheered and turned to the gaping dumbstruck teenager "Did you say something Tora-o nii?" She innocently asks and excitedly waves the bills in the air.

The thirteen year old boy can only shake his head in disbelief while his jaws flapped with the wind.

…

Luffy ate in silence as she discreetly observed Law chomping down on an oversized rice ball. Her haki tells her that the teenager was a kind but damaged soul. To what had happened to him to end up in a place like this, only the boy himself can tell in the future if he wishes. She can also feel a very familiar aura radiating from the boy. A peculiar aura that she had only felt with her Grandpa Garp and Ace. But as she did not understand what that feeling could be, Luffy opted to ignore the whole thing for the time being and decided to wait for the teen to open up on his own. She eventually focused on the task of finishing her own food.

Still gorging on his first decent meal for the week, Law threw a wary glance at Luffy. For a moment, he can feel as if someone was staring at him. Like someone was judging his soul. He felt very uncomfortable but shrugged it off as a side effect of being hungry for far too long.

"Luffita-ya?." He opened up.

The girl turned to him and raise a questioning brow.

"After eating, we should head back to the alley. I'll check on that eye injury of yours, see if its healing nicely." He answered between bites.

Luffy nodded her head and quickened her pace in finishing her rice ball. She was also very curious about her injury as she barely receives any ever since her observation haki got better. "Do you think it will scar?" She asks.

Law's lips formed into a taut line. "I think it would."

Contrary to the boy's expectation, Luffy cheered and pump a fist in the air. "Cool!" She exclaimed and happily stood up from the snow covered pavement and did a victory twirl.

Law didn't completely get why the girl was excited about having a scar. Most people including him thinks that it was just a blemish that dirties the skin. "Geez? Why are you celebrating for a scar?" He puzzledly asks.

"Because…" she turned to Law and did a pose. "It's a battle scar!"

"A battle scar?" The teen repeated with a tone of disbelief.

"Uh-huh!" Luffy eagerly nodded. " A lot of strong people in the world have them! It's like a proof that you came out of a battle alive and lived to tell the tale!" She relayed with enthusiasm. "A testament of your survival!" She added as an after thought.

Realization dawned on Law and for the first time, he saw the girl in a different light. She looks bratty and annoying with her electrifying attitude but beneath that was a certain level of intelligence that he haven't seen in other kids.

"A testament of your survival huh? I've never thought of scars like that before…" Law comments to himself though Luffy heard it loud and clear.

"Do you have any scars Law?" The raven haired girl softly asks as her bangs covered her eyes. Her tone also went a complete 180.

"What?" The male raven noises out in surprise as he was taken aback by Luffy's sudden serious demeanor.

"Scars. I said, do you have any scars on you Law?" Luffita repeated.

"N-yes, yes I do, but I bet you wouldn't be able to see it." The teenager softly answers back as his mind raced off to his deceased father figure.

"I see. Do you want to talk about it?" Luffita gently offers as she sat beside her companion.

"No." Law instantly replied."… Maybe next time. Come! Let's check on your injury." He added before standing up and offered his hand to Luffy who only nodded and took it.

… … … … …

Just in time, Thatch saw a boy and a girl turned into the the corner of an alleyway. He instantly assumed that the two were siblings as they both have black hair. But what really caught his attention is the lack of proper clothing the two was wearing… or the lack thereof in this kind of weather. The girl also has some bandage wrapped around her left ankle implying that she has an injury. And if he take his experience into account, it only means that the two are homeless and is in need of help. He hurriedly followed the two children out of worry.

"Hey guys!" He gleefully called out as he spotted the two ravens huddled on the ground with the older boy tending to the younger's face.

Law looked up from his position and sent his middle finger to poor old Thatchy who gasped a little from shock while Luffy giggled and slapped Law's arm lightly before turning around and waving at the man she didn't know was her mother's comrade.

"Hello!" Luffy greeted back though she was still giggling.

Thatch shortly recovered from his trance and waved again at the two. "What are you doing in a cold place like this?" He asks as he flopped down near the two.

"Tora-o nii is a hermit!" Luffy answers happily but was soon reprimanded by Law who shouted back a really really frustrated sounding 'AM NOT!'.

The statement confused Thatch to some extent as the girl said 'nii' but at the same time she said he was a hermit. It is either the two are not siblings at all or the younger was only kidding. "What do you mean by that?" He asks in genuine curiosity.

"Well…" Luffy had almost started talking but was quickly muted by Law's hand.

"None of your business!" The gray eyed teenager yelled as he sent a glare to the pirate who was't fazed.

"Okay…" Thatch casually shrugged and stood up. "But I want you two to know that if ever you are hungry or in need of anything at all, my ship is docked by the pier."

"We don't need your sympathy" Law harshly replied which made the cook frown. For the second time around, Luffy reprimanded the teen with a light slap at his arm and looked at the pirate.

"Thank you for your generosity! We will try to drop by later this evening. By the way,what's your name kind mister?" Luffy eloquently voices out much to the shock of the two at her unexpected display of manners.

"Oops! Sorry I forgot! My name is Thatch and…" The chuckling cook pointed to himself and crossed his arms. "I'm a… a pirate cook!" He almost omitted the word 'pirate' in fear that the two will avoid him but still said it because it was the truth as well as it was his pride.

"A pirate?" Law sourly comments.

"A pirate?" Luffy on the other hand bloomed with joy.

Thatch nodded his head in confirmation. He was mentally debating if he should laugh or not from the opposing reactions of the two. Brats!

"But I'm not just any pirate! I'm a Whitebeard pirate!" The pompadour wearing man proudly added as he tugged on his sleeves to show his mark.

"A Whitebeard pirate!?" Law gasped out in horror.

"A Whitebeard pirate?"Luffy squealed in sheer excitement.

Again, Thatch was conflicted by the two's reaction. So he settled with a simple "Yeah!" as a reply.

"Okay!" The two kids shrugged with matching nonplussed expressions which caused the fourth division commander's to fall on the ground comically.

"I give up…" the adult muttered to himself as he pouted childishly. Why are children becoming weirder these days?

The two children snickered at the cute display of immaturity. However, Law forced himself to stop at an instant as he remembered that the man is a possible enemy.

Thatch saw all this and smiled a little to himself. It seems that, the teen wasn't that hopeless as he initially thought. As for the little girl, she's very cheerful though he can feel something familiar emanating from her. Maybe for now, he shouldn't push for any more information.

"Alrighty then, I still have some errands to do so if you'll excuse me!" Thatch stood up and brushed away the snow from his pants. "I have to go…" he said and sent a jaunty wave to the two.

After a few minutes and making sure that the pirate isn't nearby anymore, the two Ds faced each other and began discussing what had happened.

"Luffita-ya, you shouldn't have told him we're going!" The teen lightly scolded. He can't say anything bad about the pirate as of now but experience had told him over and over again that not all adults are to be trusted.

"Why not? He's a whitebeard pirate!" Luffy reasoned out as if her answer was sufficient enough to end the conversation.

"Exactly! He sails under the strongest man alive!" Law points out. To be fair, he was correct by being cautious.

"I know right!" The girl chirped out happily. "That's my mother's old pirate crew!" She added which made Law gasp out with a little exaggeration.

"What?" He incredulously noises out. "Your mother?"he reiterated.

"Yep! The original Second division commander. Monkey D. Lolita!" She revealed. It wasn't actually a plan but she thinks that if she tells some personal things about herself to the older, he might share some of his.

Color vanished from the tanned skin boy. At some point, he was impressed but also sacred. He also feels bad for the innocent and bubbly girl as he had a taste of what its like to be hunted. And although their cases are different, they were on the same road. Him with Doflamingo and her with the government. "I-I see…" he tipped his head slightly.

For a moment, Luffy thought Law would faint but breathed out a sigh of relief as his usual color returned . "I've never met them before so that's why I said yes!" The girl beamed.

… …

Night came and the two were now walking towards the pirate's boat. At first, Law didn't want to go as he is not comfortable with strangers. But as he realized that he is basically leaving a six year old girl in the hands of an adult alone and presumably defenseless, he reconsidered. A few years ago, he was an older brother too. A few years ago, Law had a family…

The decision surprised Luffy but she didn't pry any further. She was contented by just reading the older's aura and body language. Tora-o isn't really talkative but he sure is very expressive with how his aura flares or diminishes as they talked. He was like Ace and at the same time, Sabo.

Oh how she dearly misses her brothers as well as her sisters, friends and most of all, her papa!

"The truth why I want to go to Thatch-jisan's place is because I want to ask for a ride back to East Blue…" she quietly muttered but she knows fully well that Tora-o can hear her.

An unexplainable wave of sadness settled on the older. "I see…" he stoically answers back. Why does he feel sad? He barely knows the girl at all.

Ah!

Luffy reminds him of her…

"Nah Luffy-ya, you remind me of my sister Lamie…" Law spoke again in an embarrassed tone while avoiding the other's gaze.

"How so?" Luffy asks with evident curiosity.

Law shrugged."I don't know the answer either. It's just… you're like her in some way I guess…"

"Where is she now?" The girl softly asks again. She has a feeling that she wouldn't like the answer.

"She's gone along with my father and mother…" he quietly answered back.

Luffy pursed her lips for a few second before looking straight at the gray eyed teen. "Then be my older brother."

In Law's eyes, the world seemed to have stopped. Did he hear her right? "What?"

"I said, Be my brother." Luffy repeated but this time putting emphasis on the words.

Silence filled the air as Law was utterly shocked. Is she joking? "Ho-how can you offer that so easily?" He loudly questioned in disbelief.

"I don't." Luffy shook her head seriously.

"But you don't know anything about me!" Law yells out in frustration.

"So what? You know nothing about me too!" Luffy counters back which made Law think for a second that he wasn't talking to a six years old anymore.

"But…but… I'm being hunted by the Don Quixote pirates!" He confessed.

However, Luffy's facial expression was the one who answered for her. 'I don't care!' Was what's written on the girl's feature.

"If you take me in, they'll hunt you too!" He helplessly added.

"That easy! Then let's not be caught! Come home with me!" The raven haired girl insisted.

"But…"

"Just come with me and see for yourself! You won't regret it!" She firmly stated which made Law think hard.

If he did come with Luffy. Chances are, he can hide from Doflamingo until the time comes that he can set sail on his own. He wouldn't suspect Law to escape to a different sea taking to account that he doesn't have any money or a boat.

"If you really insist then… fine. I would like to come with you to East Blue." He finally conceded. In every aspect, this was win-win situation for him.

Luffy let out a giggle and twirled. "Yay! Another brother! Torao-nii is the middle child!"

The pressure in Law's chest dramatically lessened as he smiled. "Well…" he exhaled shakily. "I-I hope they like me…" he stammered out but it was evidently shown in his eyes that he was truly happy but at the same time, nervous.

"Hmmm… Maybe at first they won't." Luffy bluntly remarks.

And just like that, the teenager's high hopes came crashing down. But before he can react Luffy spoke again.

"Because everyone's just like you!"

His anxiety was immediately replaced by curiosity. What did she mean by 'Everyone's just like him?'

Law wants to ask more but as the pirate's ship came into view, he immediately kept quiet and his usual stoic facade took over.

"Thatch-san!?" Luffita called out as she began walking towards the plank tailed by Law.

A few minutes passed before the pirate emerged from a door.

"Oh heya guys! I thought you wouldn't show up!" He greeted back happily and motioned the two to follow him.

Inside, the two young guests were shocked by the amount of food the chef had prepared for dinner.

The pompadour wearing pirate saw the two's reaction and rubbed his cheek nervously. "Heh, it seems I overdid it…" he sheepishly chuckled.

Luffy shook her head and smiled. "Thank you so much Thatch-san! This is perfect!" She cheered while Law just awkwardly adjusted his ill fitted clothes.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Lets eat!" Thatch exclaimed and took a seat.

"Hai! Itadaikimasu!" Law and Luffy synchronously echoed.

In this world, there are only two things that can surprise Thatch. The first one are spiders and the second one is a person with a huge appetite. In this case there are two of them. In a matter of minutes, the food that he prepared was swiped clean by two thin kids. Bite after bite, Plate after plate, the two continued to wolf down the food at an unholy pace. It kinda reminds him of their usual setting in the Moby Dick. Too bad he still needs to run an errand.

After the two had slowed down. Thatch saw the opportunity to get to know his guests. "So, how long were you two living in that alley?" He asks as he casually forks some of his dinner.

Law met the cook's eye and started counting mentally. "It's been about two years for me." He answers and went back to his plate.

Luffy reeled back and looked at Law in shock before turning to Thatch. "Dunno…Ever since Torao-nii found me?" She answers unsurely. She didn't know how long she was out as she did not ask the older.

"Hmmm…About a week…" Law supplemented immediately.

The pirate gaped internally as he got it all wrong after all. The girl wasn't the teenager's sister! "What's the story then?" He coolly inquires as he did not want to damage the two's pride. He knows very well from experience that some people dislikes being pitied.

"Mine is a long one but simply put, I'm hiding from someone.…" the gray eyed teen honestly replies though he did not dare look at Thatch.

"I saved my brother from a cannonball!" Luffy happily interjects and proceeded to relay the whole story to the cook who looks like he was going to have a heart attack with each revelation.

"Oh yeah!" Luffy softly punched her temple in remembrance. "Thatch-san! Can you take us to the East Blue?" She requests with a smile. Even Law wore a small hopeful smile.

"Okay but on one condition…" the cook slyly grinned as he cut off his statement. This was a huge chance for him to ask more about the two. Ever since he had met them, he noticed that they're very cautious with their answers, even Luffy who is always smiling.

The two children were on the edge of their seats in anticipation. Law expecting danger and Luffy with excitement.

"You have to tell me your names!" Thatch finally said which caused the two to unceremoniously slip on the floor.

"You could have just asked us!" The two yelled with pairs of glowing eyes and shark teeth.

"Hehehehe…" Thatch sheepishly laughs. "You two are very defensive of your answers! Can't help it!"

The two eventually calmed and Law took the floor first. "My name is Trafalgar Water Law." He introduced and bowed while Thatch bowed back.

"Shishishishi! It's finally nice to meet you Thatch ji-san! I'm Monkey D. Luffita!" The female raven curtsied.

Thatch incredulously stared at Luffy for a long time. "Whaaaat!? Yo-you-you're Luffita?" He exploded in surprise. There were so many things running in his head. He was happy that he had met their long awaited niece, sad because she experienced such fate, terrified of Mihawk's wrath and angry at the celestial dragons. To be honest, Thatch didn't know wether to laugh or cry or have a bitch fit!

For a minute, the two young guests look at him weirdly. His face must've acted up again. "Damn! I don't know what to say!" The cook exasperatedly muttered.

"Uhm… it's nice to meet you too Luffy?" Law awkwardly advises.

That prompted the three to grin and proceeded to laugh.

As the night grew darker and colder, the kitchen of the pirate chef grew brighter and warmer. The reason was because the two kids had finally started to talk more. Except from his secret or anything too personal, Law had started to relay of his experience in the streets. And much to the two's surprise, Thatch had answered back with his own story.

Their merry making was only cut short when Law looked at the clock and was horrified to see that it was already very late.

"Excuse me Thatch-ya but it's already late and we need to get going soon!" He hurriedly said as he stood up but was prevented from doing so as the whitebeard commander prevented him.

"What are you nuts? It's frigid out there! You can stay here for the night! Besides, we're leaving the day after tomorrow! What difference does it make?" He countered persistently.

"But…" Law tried to reason but the man wasn't having any of it and proceeded to push him and Luffy to the spare bedroom of the ship.

Left with no choice, the teen flopped on the bed while Luffy giggled. "Torao-ni! From his personality, did you really expect him to let us go?" The raven girl asked.

Law was stunned to hear his younger sister say something very sensible. Who knew Luffy can be pretty observant if she wishes?

He settled with a shrug and smiled."Not really, but I'm just surprised that some people are really kind you know?" He confessed. Truth to be told, there had been many times in his life that he had almost lost his faith in humanity. Though each and everytime, someone would always prove him wrong.

Luffy also smiled and held the older's hand. "The world isn't that bad Torao-nii! You should see for yourself!" She then says.

After a few more minutes, the two eventually drifted off to sleep. And all this while,Thatch was listening from behind their door. He can't help but tear up as he felt bad for the other children who grew up seeing the world in a negative light. Aside from Law, It seems Luffy's two other brothers had experienced similar fates. He wonders…Was it just a simple coincidence that Luffy met all of them? Or did Destiny entwined those boys' fate together with a small ball of sunshine?

Irregardless of the answer, Thatch has a brilliant plan…

… … … … … … … **to be continued … … … … …**

 **I bet a lot of you readers found Law a little out of character. That was intentional in my part as I Imagined Law being a little kinder to kids.**

 **Sorry if the story was cut short guys! I'll make it up to everyone on the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm so so so so sorry for updating so late! This past two months were pretty hectic for me! I'm very sorry to all who was waiting for my update. I've received your messages but I was too busy at that moment to reply. For those who are curious, I was supposed to move to a different city and get a different job but, my current employer negotiated with me and gave me a raise which made me stay again. I was already packing and preparing last month and had to unpack all my things again.**

 **Just to be clear, I'm not quitting this story. I was hoping to inform everyone about my sched on this update as I do not want to post an author's note.**

 **Anyways, this chapter is just a bridge for the next chapter but I hope you'll still like it. I have taken some reviews into consideration and I decided to fill some holes in the story with this chapter.**

 **Something really big will happen next chapter so stay tuned, review and I will try to deliver!**

 **Chapter 17**

When morning came, Law and Luffy were greeted by the pleasant aroma of food. The combined scents of sausages, ham, pancakes, corn soup, freshly steamed rice and eggs filled the hallways of the small ship enticing them to rub away the last of their drowsiness. It didn't take any longer for the two to get to the kitchen after they had washed their faces with warm water and some soap.

"Good Morning～" Thatch sang merrily as he smoothly maneuvered around his small but spacious kitchen.

"Good morning!/ Good morning…" both greeted in a synchronized manner. Of course the raven girl said hers with an energetic gusto while Law said his in a subdued but equally enthusiastic tone. And even before their food could attempt its escape, the two pounced through their meal like it was their last. This made the cook grin widely as he thought that the two can now finally gain the recommended weight for their respective ages and if everything goes as he planned, maybe he can finally find a home for Law..

After an uneventful but messy breakfast, the fourth division commander sent the two back to their old settlement to fetch Law's belongings that he would want to bring to their upcoming journey while he would clean up before going to town to buy additional provisions.

Neither did Luffy nor Thatch noticed that Law was actually hesitating to go through with the trip. For one, the quiet raven was taking into account both of his new found friends' safety. He might have had said yes to the girl out of impulse or excitement but at the back of his mind, he knows that sooner or later, his past would come back to hunt him and it might put the two─ or worst, Luffy and his brothers in danger. Another thing that crossed his mind was that, the pirate cook might have come from an Emperor's crew though he can only assist them with the trip. After that, he does not know what could happen next…

He can only wish for the inevitable to come when he is atleast ready as he knew who he was up against. For the first time in so many years, he genuinely cared about other people's well being.

… … … … … **Dawn Island … … … … …**

With the passing of the week, nothing substantial has changed for Ace and Sabo. They were still grieving from their loss. They were living yet at the same time, they were haunted and hollow inside. The bandits noticed their lack of activities and tried to cheer them up by relieving them of their chores but sadly, it wasn't enough. They can also feel that the two were losing their grip from reality.

Sometimes, they can see Ace perking up out of the blue as if he had heard something before slumping back to his depressed state. Other times, it was Sabo. At first, they thought that the two boys were talking which was a positive development regarding their current states of mind. But when Magra stole a peek from the small opening of the boys' room, he was shocked to discover that the blonde was animatedly talking to a chair.

The combined effect of their rigorous training and their mental trauma had truly took its toll on the two brothers. They wept, ate, train, cried and train again until they can no longer stand.

The bandits can only wish for time to move faster so that the two can finally move on from young Luffy's death.

… …

In a week's time, the news from the mountain bandits descended upon the residents of Fusha Village. Many were shocked and unbelieving that the strong girl they were fond of was included in the list of casualties from the tragic fire in Goa. Their shock was soon overtaken by sadness and grief. Amongst the crowd, it was Makino who took the hardest of blow as her cry was the loudest . But instead of joining the villagers in mourning, she ripped through the crowd and ran straight towards home where she took it to herself to write a letter informing the younger's grandfather as well as the red haired yonkou about the girl's tragic demise.

Unseen by the rest, Luffy's friends from the forest had seen the commotion in the small and usually peaceful village. They neither comprehend nor spoke the same language as the humans but they had surprisingly understood the situation at hand. It was during this hard times that actions were indeed louder than words and that sometimes, verbal communication wasn't necessarily needed to share what a person was feeling.

As a group, the huge figures nimbly moved around in the forest and diligently gathered all the white roses that they can find. It was well known both by humans and animals that it was their friend's favorite flower. Within the second, they marched towards the villagers carrying their contribution that symbolizes their condolences for their loss.

… … … … … **The New World … … … … …**

Shanks reread the letter in his hands for what seems to be the hundredth time. He was desperately double checking if he read the whole thing right. Checking if there was some sort of mistake from the sender or if the problem lies within his own eyes.

It was early this morning when the aforementioned letter made its way into his ship. To be honest, he was looking forward for the contents to be a light hearted, slightly comedic and slightly romantic kind of letter from his barmaid lover whom he have not contacted yet ever since he left the East Blue a few months ago .

But what he didn't expect is for the letter to announce the early death of his youngest nakama, Luffy.

A girl with such incredible potential that he was pretty sure she can accomplish anything in the world one day once she puts her mind and heart into it.

A girl who can reach out to anyone's heart no matter how cold or hurt they had been.

A girl who doesn't even have an inch of darkness in her soul.

A girl who only wants fun and adventures to go on and on as long as she is alive.

And now, she's dead…

Just like that.

Her adventure was already over before it can even start.

Shanks was deadly furious though he was still calmly seated in the same chair he sat a couple of hours ago. He should be rampaging or hunting down the _motherfuckers_ who took the innocent girl's life right now. But, there was something inside of him that tells him to do otherwise. For once, Shanks was thinking rationally instead of rushing off to exact his revenge.

Logic insists that the girl was truly dead but with his earlier first hand experience with a D, Shanks knew that the two do not go well together. And as if the universe voluntarily gave him a sign, the words of his former instructor as well as nakama raced into his mind.

 _"A bearer of the will of the D can never die as long as their mission in this world is yet to be fulfilled!"_

He couldn't ignore those words as, if there is anyone in this world who knows more about the notorious game changers. It would be none other than Silvers Rayleigh. The First mate of the late Pirate King.

He bets his bottom belli. Luffy isn't dead yet. Hurt, hungry and tired, probably. But nevertheless, she was still alive.

Wordlessly, Shanks stood up from his chair and walked calmly towards the deck. He leaned on the doorway and sighed. It seems that there is a change of plans.

"Everyone! Turn the ship around! We're heading back to East Blue!"

… … … … … … … … … **North Blue … … … … … … … … … …**

Night time came and Law was walking towards the opposite direction of the ship. He had told Luffita earlier that he will take one last walk around the island that had accommodated him irregardless of the fact that he had suffered many hardships during his stay. But the truth was, he chose to agree with his anxiety and carried on with his plan to distance himself from his friends. He also agrees at its notion that whatever he touches turns to shit.

He can't have that for the nicest people he had known.

He can't repeat the same mistakes twice.

…

"Ughhhhhh! Stupid Law!" The female raven groaned as she stormed away from the ship leaving a laughing Thatch. They didn't need to deal with the specifics as they obviously know what it was about.

"They always play hard to get Luffy!" He shouted merrily towards his niece who turned around briefly and threw her hands in the air exasperatedly which cause the cook to chuckle more.

What the boy trekked for an hour, the girl caught up to it in 15 minutes. It was a good thing that the snow tonight was soft as it insulated the shock that could have done worse for his injured ankle. Sneakily hiding behind a tree, she heard her brother mumbling to himself as he sat at the opposite side.

"Who needs friends anyways…" Law huddled to himself closer for warmth.

 _"That's not what you truly feel !"_ Luffy replied through her mind.

"I would probably end up getting them killed…" he whispered and nodded in agreement to himself.

 _"Not me torao-nii! Ace-nii and Sabo-nii are pretty strong too!"_

"And… and they would eventually hate me …I'm weak, I'm hunted by the Don Quixote pirates and I'm useless… I don't even know how my devil fruit power really works!" He frustratedly added.

 _"Don't worry! We can always train together torao-nii… Papa once said that through weakness, you'll find strength…"_

"Yes! I don't need anyone else! I-I can totally do this on my─" But before Law can even finish his sentence, A searing pain erupted from his temples that caused him to lose consciousness.

"Enough torao-nii… you're starting to get annoying…" Luffita quietly said and dragged the unconscious body back to where he truly belongs. Home.

…

"That bad huh?" Thatch noises out as he was lazily slumped on the railing of his ship.

"Uh-huh! I found him loathing a few kilometers from here!" Luffita chirped as she dropped the body like a sack of potatoes on the deck.

"About what?" The cook curiously asks.

"About being found by that donkey dork and being weak～" she shrugged.

Thatch only hummed in contemplation. He didn't need to over react as Law's case was more serious than he thought. "If that's the case then he's in danger."

Luffita nodded. "Can we do something about it?" She asks.

Thatch responded with a huge grin. "Of course. I initially thought that you are orphans so I was actually planning to take you home with me back to the Moby Dick but as you are living with your uncle Mihawk, I guess I'll just take Law with me if he agrees."

The girl smiled upon hearing the plan. But fell short as she was unsure about one thing. "Can Whitebeard-jii san really protect him?" She asks wearily.

The grin that Thatch was wearing only grew bigger. "You have so much to learn about your extended family my dear niece!" He confidently exclaimed which reassured the younger. "But before anything else. Let's go first to East Blue to let your friends and brothers know that you are safe!"

"Aye! Uncle Thatch-y～" Luffy saluted while giggling.

A few more days to go and she'll finally see her family!


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello Everyone! I'm back**

 **Wow! I'm so totally amazed! I checked my stats and this story got 409 followers, 343 favorited and 246 reviews as of this time.**

 **Thank you everyone!**

 **Chapter 18: Home at last**

Outlook III, was high handedly walking along the beautiful cobbled streets of High town when he came to an abrupt stop as he sensed something ominous is coming his way.

He felt as if death was only a few inches apart from where he stood…

He cautiously turned around to where his intuition pointed him to look─ only to be met by a blinding flash of light that whipped through his entirety as well as the surrounding area.

Dread pooled in his guts as he choked for air. He tasted something metallic escaping his lips but he didn't have the courage nor the energy to confirm what it was.

After a full second, he came to a realization. Sadly, he was too late as his upper body slid from his waist and he collapsed on the cold ground. And as if on cue, everything around him followed.

… … … … … … …

Today was the day that his sister will be buried. After a few weeks of persistently searching the surrounding bodies of water, they came to a dreadful conclusion that Luffy's body might have been accidentally eaten by the lord of the coast.

It was truly ironic. Luffy had always loved the sea and yet, her life was taken away by the sea herself.

So here they are, standing on the cliff that had meant a lot to him as well as to his brother and to his fallen sister. The burial was only meant to be ceremonial as there was nothing to be buried. So in her stead, they filled the box with her belongings. The broken blade of her favorite sword, her knives, a dress and her most prized possession, her strawhat.

Ace was about to open his mouth when something caught his attention. For a brief moment, he heard the reverberating sound of metal, like a sword was drawn in a very quick manner from its sheath. His gray eyes immediately darted around the premises to search for the origin of the sound yet everyone was standing around Luffy's final resting place with a solemn expression. And just in time when he looked at the direction of Goa, his eyes widened in disbelief as the whole kingdom was horizontally sliced in half as if it was a bagel…

It was horrendous yet satisfaction coursed throughout his being.

He thought that it was over but something from the corner of his eye made him focus his gaze towards the ocean. Miles from where he stood, he can see a gigantic pink heart growing in size by the second before it turned black in color. Ace didn't know what to expect but something tells him to keep on looking.

The black heart soon exploded in the shape of what seems to be arrows and mercilessly rained down the ruins of the already destroyed kingdom. Each arrow exploded upon contact and with each burst of power, Ace can't help but to wish for more.

It made his blood sing in joy as vengeance for her beloved sister's death was finally coming into fruition. He wants them all to die! The cruel tyrants, its entitled people, the murderers, the criminals and all which are rotten to the core!

He fiercely looked back at everyone's reaction starting with Garp who watched on with a cold hard gaze, then at Sabo who has a strange sadistic gleam in his eyes. Turning his head towards the villagers, marines, bandits and the apes, neither of these factions showed any pity as the once dubbed the 'most beautiful kingdom in the east blue sea' was obliterated into oblivion.

Yes, this was indeed Luffy's justice.

… … … … … … …

Thatch cursed himself as he fended off several sea kings who are violently attacking their ship. After experiencing the wild nature of the New World, the commander had terribly underestimated the dangers of Paradise. He chose the shorter router rather than the safer one which is the reason why they are in this predicament.

He looked behind his shoulder to see how Luffy is holding up and he can't help but be amazed as the girl was quick to her feet and adaptable as she was using one of his swords.

The current wave of sea kings fell but another batch rose up from the waters which made Thatch grimaced."Shit! If this continues…"

Thatch didn't notice the newcomer's arrival but a burst of Conqueror's Haki from this person immediately caused the sea kings to retreat and for the cook to sigh in relief and acknowledge the oh so familiar presence of…

"Sh-shanks?" The fourth division commander managed to stammer out in surprise and fatigue.

The emperor merely shook his head in disapproval and waved a finger in the air. "Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! Sailing through the Calm belt with kids and no sea stone coating can guarantee you a one way trip to heaven mister cook!" He half warns and teases at the same time.

The said cook smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck . "Sorry about that! I'm in a hurry to bring a kid back to her home!"

Shanks rolled his eyes good naturedly and craned his neck to look at Luffita. "Yo chibi bon bon!"

Upon hearing her friend's voice, the six year old girl excitedly ran from the other side of the ship to where the two was."Hi Shanks!" She greeted happily but her expression suddenly changed into confusion. "Hey! You're supposed to be in the Grand Line right!? What are you doing here?" She quizzically spats out.

"Hey now! I came here to look for you! You do know that you've caused quite a trouble when you 'died' in that explosion right?" The red haired pirate quizzically asks.

And then realization hit Luffy. After a few weeks with Thatch and Law, she completely forgot to think about how people from her home and Dawn island would react.

Oh dear, Oh god!

Me + Cannon ball + Ace and Sabo saw = Thinks I'm dead.

Thinks I'm dead = Calls Papa + He gets angry

Angry Papa = Mega super duper Scary.

Dawn Island Angry Papa

Dawn Island = …

"Shanks!" Luffita yells in sheer panic. "We need to get to Dawn Island! If papa is there…" she never got to complete her sentence as everyone who heard nervously gulped. Well… except for Law, he's still not awake and Thatch is worried if Luffita kicked the boy in the head harder than necessary.

The emperors pirate crew immediately went to work as they hooked the small ship to the Red Force and went full speed ahead. And by means of full speed ahead, it meant that everyone grabbed an oar and rowed like Akainu was out to get them.

… … … … … … … …

 _Yoru_ rang a silent contented hum as it was returned to it sheath. The swordsman on the other hand, frowned as he felt that his swing had rather grown weak from the weeks that he hadn't touched the famed sword.

Seeing that his first task was done, the warlord didn't waste anymore time as he vanished from his position on the boat. In a few moments, his boots was already threading on dry land, passing by countless of trees in the forest and eventually making his way into the cliff where he earlier sensed a considerable number of people who were reeking of sorrow

During his time on the ship, he had thought of all the things that he wanted to say to his precious Luffita. But now that he's in front of her coffin, he can't bring himself to utter any word…

Tears soundlessly streamed down from his golden eyes and fell to the ground as he marched his way into the group.

It was obvious who he was to the girl as the people made a path for him.

"Luffita…" he sorrowfully croaks her name as he knelt before her casket.

 _"Papa!"_

"Luffita…" he whispered once more.

 _"I'm right here!"_

"I'm very sorry…"

 _Papa!"_

Makino fell to her knees as she began hearing the dead girl's voice. "Oh Luffy…"

Woof Slap nodded grimly as he laid a comforting hand to the barmaid's shaking shoulder.

 _"Papa! Ace! Sabo! Grandpa!"_

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you lil sis!" Sabo remorsefully shouted as he cried.

"Luffy! I will live…for you!" Ace clenched his fists as he fought back the tears.

 _"Makino! Mayor Woof! MINNAA! Have you all gone freaking deaf! Goddamit! Turn around!"_

As one, the villagers, her brothers, her father and grandfather turned to the sound that they thought was an illusion.

The girl panted hard as she arrived at the clearing accompanied by Boa Hancock, Thatch and Shanks. However, Luffy did not stop as she continued to walk towards the speechless Mihawk.

"Papa!" She smiled sweetly before…

 **PAK!**

The girl slapped her father's shoulder. "I was like calling your name since I stepped on the island!" She said through pointy shark teeth.

"Luffy…" Mihawk muttered in surprise but his hand was at the girl's wrist and swiftly pulled her in a hug.

"Yes papa?" The girl softly asks as she laid her neck beside the swordsman's own.

"Luffy…" The warlord closed his eyes as his embrace became tighter. The pain and the sadness were now dissipating from his mind.

"Papa! I think we made the point clear that **my name is** Luffy!" The girl said with an annoyed tone but tears of joy were now wetting her cheeks.

"I'm glad you're safe!"

"Oh Papa! I missed you!"

"Nope… I miss you more!"

"What are you talking about? I miss Papa the most!"

…

It couldn't be anymore obvious what followed next…

Boa glared at Makino while the barmaid folded her arms and sent a glare twice as hard.

Shanks wore a maniacal grin as he stares at Mihawk who raised an indifferent eyebrow.

Dadan was fiercely cracking her knuckles as Garp feigned a yawn.

"Are you ready for the greatest battle in history!?" Ace called out.

The six nodded their heads determinedly.

"This is a winner takes all competition!" Luffita twirled as she did a victory pose. "The prize is one million belli!"

"At the drop of my hat!" Sabo paused as the contestants did their preparatory stance.

The crowd gasps in anticipation.

"GO!"

All the contestants immediately lunged at the nearest beer mug and began drinking like savages.

The crowd went wild as they cheered for their individual leaders. Boa with the Kujas, Shanks with the Red Hairs, Garp with the marines, Dadan with the bandits, Makino with the natives and Mihawk… well… there's Luffy and the Apes…

Before the competition even heats up, each player made their advances to thin out the competition.

Garp locked eyes with Dadan and proceeded to switch his gaze with the marines in the background before looking back at her. To everyone, it means nothing. But to Dadan the threat was clearly hanging in the air.

 _"Either give up or you're going to prison!"_

Beads of sweat rolled down her back as she was left with no choice.

After a few moments, she dropped the mug and pretended to be sick.

"Dadan…" the three kids dragged the last letter. " YOU'RE OUT!" They happily announced in sync.

The bandits gave a loud disappointed 'aw' before Dogra and Magra escorted the shaking woman out of the table.

Boa, sneakily did a petrifying wink at Makino since she's the only one in the table who isn't a Haki user but was surprised as a huge frying pan sailed her way that seemed to came out of nowhere and hit her straight in the forehead. All the while, the barmaid was still sipping her own glass with an innocent expression.

A five second countdown soon erupted from the crowd in the background.

"5…4…3…2…1!"

"Boa Hancock… YOU'RE OUT!"

The female warlord soon came to and as she realized what had happened she gave a shrill cry.

"NOOOOOOOO! For the glory of the KUJAS!"

Marigold and Sandersonia soon dragged away their anguish stricken sister who was flailing wildly on the floor.

Mihawk kept a blank face as he drank from his mug but unknown to the crowd, he and Shanks were currently locked in a sword fight under the table.

It seems it would be a while before anyone gives in but a snoring sound soon erupted from Garp as he slipped in a narcoleptic fit!

"5…4…3…2…1!"

"VICE ADMIRAL GARP!" This time, it was the crowd who shouted prompting the snot bubble on the old marine's nose to pop. "YOU'RE OUT!"

"Bu-bu-bu-but…" Garp stuttered as he didn't understand.

With three contestants left, the crowd soon started betting at their own picks while Ace and Sabo collected the money using the blonde's top hat.

This caused a chain of reaction as Luffy followed the two which in turn, distracted the swordsman enough to let go of his glass and ran after the missing girl.

The crowd didn't need to know enough what caused the warlord to prematurely quit.

And now…

Shanks and Makino soon faced each other as the top two finalists.

"I love you baby but all is fair in love and war!" The yonkou smugly shrugged his shoulders as he is confident that he can outdrink the barmaid.

The intoxicated Makino only replied with an indignant hum as she folded her arms.

"Final fight!" Woof Slap announced as he took over the abandoned hosting job. "Emperor of the sea, Akagami Shanks versus Empress of the kitchen, Makino!"

The original six factions now merged and was divided into two.

"A-KA-GA-MI!" The red hair pirates, the marines and the bandits chanted.

Of course, the village bombshell also have her supporters.

"MA-KI-NO!" The kujas, the island natives and the apes soon answered back. (Just imagine the apes doing their best to cheer on)

"A-KA-GA-MI!"

"MA-KI-NO!"

"A-KA-GA-MI"

"MA-KI-NO"

The contestants soon grabbed their beer mugs and the crowd furiously chanted the lovers' names back and forth.

The last round soon began and while Shanks was still up for more, Makino was now at her limits. What everyone didn't know was, the woman had a _very_ devious plan.

The said woman soon leaned her arms on the table enough for Shanks to see her ample endowment.

"P-p-p-pffffffttt!" In surprise, the pirate choked on his drink and proceeded to spat out the contents of his mouth causing the viewers to mistook this as him giving up.

"Red haired Shanks…" the crowd dragged.

"YOU'RE OOOOOUUUUUTTT!"

The said man profusely shook his head in denial at the thought that he lost in a drinking match.

"I win! Sorry baby, as you said, all is fair in love and war!" Makino winked as she finished her drink and raised her arms to cement her victory.

"Nooooooooooo!" Her lover desperately pleaded for a rematch but he was soon dragged away by his crew.

The giddy Makino soon lied on her one million belli prize before the alcohol soon robbed her of her consciousness.

…

After the historical drinking match ended, the party goers soon left the table and began integrating themselves in separate crowds.

At one corner near the massive bonfire, there are marines and kuja pirates queuing on Thatch and Lucky Roo's gastronomical creations.

At another, the bandits and the island natives where discussing their plans on rebuilding the ruined kingdom along with Garp, Yassopp and Benn Beckman.

It was a mixture of different people yet if a stranger happened to stumble upon this party, that person would never be able to tell that some of the people in the mixed crowd are sworn enemies.

But there's another 'corner' that was yet to be identified.

Yes, it's that small quiet corner where Law was lying on.

And as if on cue like a sappy romantic novel, his eyes slowly fluttered open as consciousness reeled him back to reality…

He expects his manic grin, he expects the seastone cuffs, he expects being back in Dressrosa and reliving his own personal hell.

What he didn't expect was him waking up at an unfamiliar sight…

And by means of an unfamiliar sight, he meant seeing two warlords playing a card game with a marine and a small guy wearing a turban…

So weird…

"Whaa?" He blurts out in disbelief as he robustly rubbed his eyes to check if he was indeed awake.

"Yo!"

The sound made Law sharply turn his head to his right as he heard the familiar voice. "Luffy?"

The girl who was now wearing a strawhat grinned. "You're in the East Blue." She dutifully informs her brother.

"What? How?" The male raven sputtered out in shock.

Another voice soon entered the conversation.

"Long story short, Lu kicked you in the head and dragged you here! Atleast that's what she said! By the way, I'm Ace! Luffy's brother!" The freckled D smiles as held out a hand to which Law took and firmly shook.

To be honest, Ace isn't the friendliest kid in town. What caused this uncharacteristic behavior is because he found out two things that he likes about Law. First was because he saved Luffy and the other is that, they shared the same problem of being hunted. And for freckles, that was enough reason for him to accept the other. He knew what it was like to be alone and finally found some people that he can call his family, his own. For years, he consistently cursed his existence and it hurts. If he would drive someone with the same dilemma then, how is he different from those who persecuted him?

"Oi! You're not her only brother you know!" A blonde piped in before looking at the thirteen year old. "I'm Sabo! It's a pleasure to finally meet our sister's savior!' Sabo politely said and took the older's hand. If his sister and brother were all in, consider him in as well.

"Uh…" Law stuttered as he blushes in embarrassment but before he can even finish what he was going to say, he was soon dragged by the three.

"We're sure Torao-nii is hungry so let's grab some food first and we can talk later!" Luffita happily chirps while Ace and Sabo agreed by pushing him towards the direction of the two pirate cooks.

"O-okay…"

… …

When Thatch saw Law, the heavy load from his back finally vanished. He heard from Doc earlier when they met at the Calm belt that the raven probably went on a semi coma as the boy was obviously not sleeping well as it was evidently proven by the dark rings below his eyes. Plus, add the fact that he was also malnourished, and the old pirate doctor's initial assumption was confirmed that the teenager's developing body must've immediately seized the opportunity to recuperate when it got the chance.

Speaking of the boy, he forgot to call home again.

Well, no worries. He has enough faith in his family to assume that they will help anyone who truly needs it.

… …

Law scouted the premises to look for some peaceful place to eat. He didn't notice that the three younger children behind him had already vanished a few minutes ago.

"Pssst! Torao-nii over here!" He heard from his behind which prompted him to turn around and find the trio behind a tree, beckoning at him like the shady people back in Rubeck.

He stood there for a few moments before threading towards the three's direction but not before making sure that he was not followed.

… … … …

The walk didn't take long but each step he took only made him more hungrier. Now that he had the chance to count it, he was sure he was out of commission for about three weeks. That was enough time to hurt him or turn him to Doflamingo yet, he was still here and walking freely.

They finally arrived at the clearing where Luffita stayed when Garp sent her on her first ever survival training. Law took a seat on a tree stump and began eating while Ace and Sabo joined him while watching Luffy running around the premises.

"Wow! The fire didn't reach here!" Luffy gasps in delighted surprise.

This made Law raised an intrigued eyebrow at the two smiling boys whose happiness immediately vanished and replaced by a frown. Luffy told her story to him but he was also interested to hear it from other sources.

"It was the nobles…" Sabo sadly answered the teenager's unspoken question. "Not far from here, there was once a place called Gray Terminal. It was a huge mountain full of trash that came from the kingdom. When the nobles heard that a Celestial dragon was coming. They decided that the quickest way to get rid of it was to burn it."

Ace folded his arms as he entered the conversation. "It would have been fine… but there is a small community of people living in there… what's worse is that, they knew…" he added.

Law gasped as his calculating mind did its job. It was like Flevance all over again. How could they be so heartless!

"What happened to the people?" He asks.

Both the two shrugged which made Law's stomach churn in anger.

"Did no one do anything to avenge those people?" He spats out heatedly.

"Two people did!" Luffy interjected. "You were still asleep when the ship passed by the kingdom so you didn't see the ruins!"

That knowledge calmed Law but it also piqued his interest as he was itching to see the stature of the kingdom. "Who?"

Ace smiled in morbid satisfaction as he answered. "Mihawk cut the whole thing in half while Hancock bombed it further… well, to be honest, they did it for Lu. But for me, seeing that wretched place finally crumble to dust is enough."

"Agreed!" Sabo nodded whole heartedly. He didn't see that place as home nor where his family is. In his heart, he was one with the people of the Gray Terminal, he was one with the bandits and now, the people of Fusha.

"Why?" Law asks out in curiosity.

"Didn't you tell him?" Ace turned to Luffy who shook her head.

The freckled teen sighed and turned back to Law. "Mihawk is her biological uncle but she was raised by him ever since she was a baby and Hancock is her sister, she's an honorary Kuja."

"Wait, what!?" Law spats the food in his mouth in surprise.

Sabo chuckled and shrugged. "I know right! But it is what it is. Anyways, now that you're awake, we have a few questions about you."

Law stiffened but nodded his head.

"First, who are the donkey pirates?" Ace started.

"Not donkey, Don Quixote pirates, Luffy must've mispronounced the name. They want something from me…" Law answers truthfully. He just hopes that the initial hospitality wouldn't vanish when they knew.

Sabo furrowed his eyebrows in remembrance of the familiar name. "Ah!" He noised out as he realized who this was. "He's a warlord right?" He turned to Law who nodded in confirmation.

"What do they want from you?"

The elder D soon raised his hand. "ROOM…" he quietly commands and a small blue bubble emerged from the palm of his hand which expanded to a considerable size.

"This…"

The trio's eyes soon sparkled in awe. "A devil fruit!" They shouted in excitement.

Okay. Law did not expect those reactions. There was no greed, no disgust or fear. They were excited?

"Yes, they want this fruit because…" this is it, do or die. "If done right, it can make anyone live forever at the exchange of its user's life."

Whatever excitement from the three soon vanished and was replaced by sympathetic looks.

Luffy shook her head and steeled her self."Now I understand! That's another reason why we should stick together!"

"But why?" Law frustratedly grits out. "I'm dangerous!"

"So are we…" Sabo replies. "I'm a noble and I despise it. I am going to join the revolutionary when I'm older."

Ace smirked but was secretly biting his lips in discomfort. "I'm the son of the late Pirate King."

Silence.

Law's tears soon slipped from his cheeks to the now empty paper plate.

Is this what Luffy meant?

"Everyone's just like me huh?" He manages to whisper out in front of the three.

The three nodded.

"Then it's settled!" He determinedly nodded his head.

"Nope!" The three shook their head which confused Law.

"What?"

"We have to do this the old ASL way!" Ace excitedly informs. He was happy that Law didn't even react when he found out about Roger.

"Yep!" Luffy agreed and stood up.

"Follow us!" Sabo whispers as they soon made a move towards the entrance of the forest followed by a clueless Law.

Hiding behind the bushes and trees the trio were looking for something that Law doesn't know what.

"There!" Luffy points at a table littered with bottles of sake.

"What are we doing?" Law whispers to Sabo.

"Stealing. We can only be brothers if we share a bottle of sake." Sabo explains as realization made its way to Law. He heard about that tale before.

"It's too far! Someone will see us!" The freckled boy tutted.

"I can get it!" Law helpfully supplemented to the trio's surprise.

"How?" Luffy asks.

"Watch and learn!" The tanned teen playfully smirked. Even if he had only knew Luffy a short time ago, and Ace and Sabo even shorter, he feels the bond between them four was already strong. And even stronger when they had shared their darkest and deepest pains.

"ROOM…" Law whispers and took a stone from the ground which he threw below the table where the bottle was.

The three children gasped as they found the thirteen year old switched places with the stone and even as to go far as to wave at them with a small smile.

Of course the three mesmerized kids waved back!

The tanned teen sneakily grabbed a full bottle and before Boa Hancock can even say 'I am the most beautiful!', he was back with the trio.

"That's so cool!" Luffy clapped as it was her first time witnessing Law's power.

"Yeah! Where did you learn that!?" Sabo quizzically asks.

"We can totally use that to steal treasures!" Ace grins as he was already planning to restart their shared pirate funds.

Law can only blush in embarrassment as he wasn't really used to people praising him, he unconsciously looked up to the heavens as a certain person came to his mind.

 _"Cora-san? Is this really it?"_ He can't help but ask.

… … …

"The stars are our witness to commemorate tonight's events!" Ace excitedly spoke up as he poured sake to four small cups. "Our brotherhood is not by blood but by oath." he continued and looked at Sabo who nodded.

"It's a promise then, wherever we are, scattered as we may, we would always be brothers and sister that is bonded under the same sky, through thick or thin, we will always come to each other's time of need, to the future pirate queen, to the pirate whose name would be talked about for generations, to the man who will fight under the banner of freedom and to…" Sabo paused as he looked at Law.

"To the man who will be the one with the most freedom." the teenager nodded his head determinedly.

The blonde's smile grew even wider as he heard the dream. "And to the man who will be the one with the most freedom!" Everyone raised their cups at this point.

Luffy and Ace nodded to each other. "KAMPAI!" They both shouted and emptied their cups.

"*cough* hey! It isn't as bad as before!" The girl winced before realizing that the strong alcohol isn't that hard to drink anymore.

"You're right!" Ace made a face as he wiped off some of the sake that spilled on his chin.

"Maybe Dadan's sake was the cheap kind?" Sabo giggled giddily as he shrugged.

The trio turned to Law who haven't said a word since they drank but went into a hysteric fit of laughters as they discover that the boy's head was ducked behind a tree, emptying whatever was in his stomach earlier.

"Aw～ it seems Law-niichan can't take the strong stuff～" Ace cooed sweetly as he teased their eldest.

"Shut up!" The now seemingly okay Law screamed with an embarrassed blush but it was evident in his eyes and tone that he wasn't angry nor annoyed.

The trio didn't respond to that but they kept on laughing.

In his mind, Law took on this important scene before him. He promises he would protect them, he would cherish them, he would even give them his life if ever that time came.

He promises that. To his mother, to his father, to Lamie and most of all, to his beloved Cora-san

… … … … … … … … … … … … to be continued

 **There you go! Please comment guys! Are you satisfied with this chapter?**

… … … … … … … … … …


	19. Chapter 19

**I would like to start this chapter with a huge THANK YOU! To all those who support this story. I love reading your reviews, I love waking up to new notifications and I'm sorry if I sometimes forget to reply.**

 **Guests, I wish to thank you too. I would've replied but I can't! So I'm putting this here :)**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 19: The strongest

… … … … … … … … …

"Now that everyone is asleep. Time to talk about the more pressing issues, what do we do from here on out?" The yonkou questions out with a rare bout of seriousness to his voice.

Mihawk shrugged in nonchalance as he took a sip of coffee. "Nothing, the government asked that we should uphold our notoriety, we did."

The pirate empress nodded her head in agreement. "They won't mind" she confidently chides in. "To them, we warlords are far more valuable than those nobles we offed. I'm pretty sure they will cover the whole thing up."

Shanks contemplated their statements, while he doesn't have any doubts about the two warlords' safety, his concern was mostly for Luffita and her brothers. With the destruction of Goa Kingdom, the marines and the government would surely focus their attention to this island in a few weeks time. Taking that into consideration, there would be a lot of future complications. "You two are safe, but what about Luffy and her brothers?"

"What about Luffy?" Mihawk stiffly turns to his comrade, a protective aura emanating from his being as his gaze lingered.

"Her identity?" The other male dramatically rolled his eyes as the father of the girl kept silent in contemplation.

"Hmmp! That's easy, once we get back to the Grandline, I can keep her in my island away from all those _men._ There! Problem solved!" The female raven crossed her arms haughtily as she answered the question that was intended for the girl's father.

Shanks then sighed. "Okay, what about her brothers?" He presses.

"I couldn't care any less!" The empress gracefully flourished her hand in the air as if waving an invisible cloud of dust away.

"I bet you would if you knew what I learned a while ago!" The pirate flashed a challenging grin as he countered the woman's apathy.

This caught the male warlord's attention, though he showed his interest with only one inquisitive brow.

Seeing he has the attention of the two, the red haired yonkou continued."I heard from Thatch that the oldest of them holds the ultimate devil fruit and is being hunted by Doflamingo, then I heard from Luffy, that the blonde is a noble who wants to be a revolutionary and the freckled kid is the child of my former captain."

Silence filled the two as they were both surprised at the revelation.

"What?" The empress gasps out weakly. "What a terrible combination!" She further mutters.

"Terrible indeed…" the male raven quietly drawls out in agreement.

Seeing he had success in piquing the two warlords' interest over the three male kids, Shanks's grin grew wider. "So do you think it's wise to leave them here?"

Silence.

"Thought so." He smugly nodded to himself. Of course he was proud that he managed to deduce all these without Benn' s help.

"But how?" Mihawk interjects, which made the emperor pale. He hasn't thought of the details.

"Benn!" He urgently shouts which prompted the two to sweatdrop.

Seeing that his first mate was not coming to rescue him, Shanks slumped to the ground. "I don't know either…" he mumbles quietly while drawing circles on the dirt with his finger.

"I'll take the two! Law is coming with me anyways!" A new voice entered the conversation.

"Fourth commander Thatch, I was wondering when you'll come out from your hiding." The swordsman nodded his head courteously as the whitebeard pirate made himself comfortable by leaning on a tree trunk. As to why he acknowledged the young pirate, he was at the very least, grateful to him for bringing Luffy back.

"I'll take those two other kids to Oyaji, I'm sure he'll be happy to help." Thatch repeated his suggestion to the three.

"Alright! Good! Can we go to sleep now? I do need my beauty rest you know!" Hancock flicked her hair as she stood up.

"Wait, wait, hold on!" The cook held out a arm which the pirate empress glared upon.

"If you know what's best for you, don't you dare touch me with your hand, man!" The woman growled as she prepares one leg in a battle stance.

Seeing this, the young commander panicked and drew back his hand in a defensive position. "Just hear me out for a second!" He reasons out to the fuming warlord.

"Just get on with it…" Mihawk irately hisses. He hates it when there is unneeded suspense. Especially when his child is involved.

Thatch nodded hastily and kept his arms back to his side. "Those two kids are under Garp's protection." He informed. " I need someone to distract him long enough until the kids are in my ship, from there, I guess I can take care of it."

Hancock raised an inquisitive brow, her anger was temporarily forgotten in favor of curiosity."Why the hell is the kid of the former pirate king under the protection of his father's captor?" She incredulously asks the three men who were also perplexed with the situation.

Thatch helplessly shrugged as all he heard from Luffy was that, when she met Ace, he was already in Garp's care

Shanks shook his head as if clearing his own disbelief and his earlier helplessness. "There's no point in thinking why he's with Garp, we still need to stall the geezer." Everyone nodded in response.

"I-I got it!" Boa squealed in surprise which startled the men around her.

"What are you thinking?" Mihawk narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"I'll tell you later! Just leave everything to me!" The woman called out from her shoulders as she began walking towards her own ship.

… … … … … … … …

"For the fifth time Hebi-sama, I said no!" Elder Nyon cried out as she moved away from the pleading empress.

"Please… do it for Lu-chan!" The said empress begged.

"No! You don't know the danger of what you're asking!" The former ruler vehemently shook her head.

"Bu-bu-bu-but!" Hancock stammered as she was quite sure she was pretty enough that no one can turn her down.

"Do it yourself if you're so insistent!" The older stated with a tone of finality.

No.

Hancock would not give this up. She's not doing this for the kids anymore, she is now doing this for the sake of her beauty!

"Elder Nyon!"

"No!"

… … … … … … … … … **The following morning-ish**

Everyone, irregardless of occupation, gathered around the dock as the sea farers have decided to leave while the coast was still clear. The kids were also present yet, they wore sad smiles as they knew that it would be years before they'll see Law and Luffy again.

Or would it?

"I'll miss you guys!" Luffy cried as she grabbed Ace and Sabo in a hug while Law looked on with a rare genuine smile at his three younger siblings.

"We'll miss you too Luffy…" The blonde whispers as he gave a quick peck to the girl's head.

"Yeah! Don't forget to write." Ace remarks with moistened eyes and followed Sabo's action.

"I will! I will! Take care of yourselves!" The girl nodded and let go, she then turned towards her grandpa, the bandits and the villagers."Goodbye everyone! Thank you for taking care of me!I'll come back here when I turn seventeen!" She gratefully bows her head to the crowd.

"Goodbye Luffy! We'll miss you!" Came the collective response from the natives of the island and Garp.

"Luffy…" Mihawk called out."It's time." He then nodded discreetly towards the whitebeard pirate, the empress and the yonkou.

"Hai～" The girl dutifully responds and ran towards her papa's direction.

This left Law with Ace and Sabo as Thatch was yet to come out of his ship.

The freckled teen and the blonde neared the older raven as they haven't said their farewells to their new brother. Ace was the first to spoke up."I hope we can see you again Law…nii." He bashfully says which shocked the bandits as well as Garp who had never ever thought Ace would recognize someone with such honorific

The nii-chan himself was surprised and showed it with widened eyes as he took the hand and slowly shook it. However, the hand shake did not end as Sabo and Ace ensnared the older in a loose hug.

"Take care." The blonde said.

"Keep an eye on Luffy, okay?" Ace follows.

After a few moments the hug disbands as Law only nodded determinedly in response before walking towards the cook's ship. He can barely hide the smile that was forcing its way to his mouth.

The people at the docks were about to disperse when their attention was caught by the sound of a woman grunting in discomfort that came from their backs. Slowly, everyone turned around and saw a tall female with long legs carrying an impossibly huge baggage along the road that leads back to the village. It was quite strange as the hibiscus tucked at the side of her pinkish white hair was very familiar. Yet, no one seems to remember who this woman is.

"My…" The young lady innocently coos. "What a heavy baggage!" She complains.

The people only cocked their heads to the side as they were still trying to identify this really _really_ familiar lady.

Gloriosa sweatdropped at the lack of reaction. "Would anyone care to help a weak old lady like me?" She smoothly cocks her hips to the side, making her short floral dress flutter along with the movement. "Someone really strong?" She adds dramatically as she feigns helplessness.

And as realization eventually hit the old marine's head, he shoutedly asks. "Is that _you,_ Gloriosa!?"

"Yes, Vice Admiral. It's me!" She eagerly nods in confirmation.

The people gaped as the only woman they knew that is named Gloriosa A.K.A Elder Nyon, was the short and stocky obaasan that accompanies the Gorgon sisters wherever they go.

"You look so…so…youthful!" The old marine stammered as he failed to contain his surprise.

"Oh!" Nyon responds by demurely swatting her hand over the air. "It must be the night cream I used last night!"

The villagers, the bandits and even the village kids sweatdropped as this was obviously a lie. You don't go looking like 30 and grow legs overnight with a mere beauty balm!

"Ah! I must say, you're beauty hasn't completely faded yet!" However, Garp fell for the trap as he chose to compliment her instead.

"Well?" The woman impatiently taps her heeled foot on the ground. "Aren't you going to help me?"

The marine hero soon got over his musings and went to help the former empress. The huge luggage was of course, lifted off the ground by Garp without any effort while the elderly woman clapped in feigned awe. The two then walked towards the ship but not before the elder lady turned her head towards the pirates and gave them her signal. As soon as the message got across as well as the marine officer had boarded the Kuja's ship, every haki user present willed their auras gradually to cover the two kids' movements from Garp's observation haki.

Thatch immediately unfurled his ships sails while Mihawk and Shanks blasted the Whitebeard commander's ship with blunt flying swords attacks to hasten its departure.

The remaining people of Dawn Island and the marines did really want to warn their protector and superior, they really do. But as two warlords plus a yonkou threateningly glared at them, they were left with no choice but to gape at Ace and Sabo's fleeing figures. Only Makino giggled at the development, she'll miss those four even if she only got to knew Law, Ace and Sabo for a short time.

Seeing the ship had gained a considerable distance, Shanks, Mihawk and Luffy soon followed suit and left in their own respective ships─ or boat in the male warlord's case.

The charmed marine eventually emerged from Hancock's ship with a fat kiss mark on his cheek but he was too late to catch everything that had transpired.

"O-oi! Where are Ace and Sabo?" He shouts in surprise. He didn't notice that two sea kings emerged from the sea and hastily pulled the female warlord's ship towards the sea.

The villagers sans marines sadly responded by pointing at the direction of the now fleeting figure of the four ships.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttt!" The marine's eyes almost popped out of its socket as he finally realized he was duped. "How dare they!" He grits his teeth in anger.

"Uhm, sir?" A marine lieutenant approached his fuming superior.

"What?" The hero snaps which caused the poor marine to jump in fright.

"T-t-they left a note." He shakily hands a piece of paper to Garp who quickly took the paper and scanned its contents.

Everyone was left tensed at the old man's reaction but soon breathed a sigh of relief as his expression changed from anger to a sad understanding.

"They could've just told me!" He exhaustedly sighs.

"What is it?" Woof Slap courageously steps up and approached his long time friend.

The marine thrusts the note to the mayor.

 _"The government would surely come to investigate. We'll keep the kids safe for the mean time. - Le Roux Shanks_

 _P.S. You suck at being a grandfather - Mihawk_

 _P.P.S. Yeah! You should feel bad for throwing toddlers in the jungle! - Boa Hancock_

 _P.P.P.S. Double Yeah! Whitebeard is obviously the cooler Grandfather! - Fourth Division Commander, Thatch._

 _P.P.P.P.S. Bye Jii-chan! WE'LL MISS YOU! -LASL._

… … … … … … … … … … …

Thatch let out a sigh of relief as he noticed from his spy glass that the marine ship was still at the docks of Fusha. It seems that Garp had no complains about their reasoning. He looks towards the three boys who were huddled at the corner of the boat discussing their amazing acting skills.

"So…" He noises as he approached the three. "You're Luffy's older brothers huh?" He calculatingly looks at the two ten years old kids.

"Yes." Ace sparingly answers and kept a neutral expression. Although his senses tells him that he can trust Luffy's extended family, he can't help but be wary of people he does not personally knows.

"I'm Thatch, a pirate and Luffy's uncle!" The eldest amongst the four eagerly introduced.

"I'm Ace." The freckled kid responds and bit his lower lip. The silence that followed became stagnant as the two blinked at each other. What the commander didn't expect was, for the boy to wordlessly fell on the wooden floor face first.

"Eeeep! I BROKE HIM!" The 'man' squealed in panic and gave a jump. Even Law who was watching yelped as he witnessed his brother suddenly lost his consciousness.

Sabo chuckled in amusement at the two and eventually stood up. "No you didn't!" He said as he knelt beside his brother. "Ace is narcoleptic, it happens from time to time." He explains as he lifted the body off the floor and laid it on the railings of the ship.

Law and Thatch relaxed and checked the boy for any injuries, which the former did thoroughly. He smirked as he found none. "He's okay." He quietly said to himself and sat back at the side again with a book that no one knew where he acquired.

"By the way, I'm Sabo, nice to meet you Thatch-san." The blonde looked at the cook and did a brief polite bow.

"Pleasure to meet you too. So, did anyone tell you where we are going?" Thatch asks.

The top hat wearing kid shook his head. "Miss Hancock only told us to run to your ship once Garp is gone." He helpfully answers back.

"Oh, I see." Thatch scratched his chin in contemplation." Well, after what those two did to Goa, the government would surely send someone to investigate. We can't let them know you kids are there so, you'll be staying with us until then"

This made the blonde narrow his eyes. "What do you know about us?" He warily asks.

Thatch smiled softly. "The exact reasons why it would be a terrible idea to leave you there." He responds.

Sabo only stares as he took the answer as it is. This continued on for a few more seconds as he eventually regained his ability to talk. "And you're not upset?" His tone hopeful.

The cook raised an eyebrow at this and slightly cocks his head on the side as he responds. "Why would I be upset?".

Sabo bit his inner cheek at this. "That… that I was born a noble? The same people that almost took Luffita's life?"

The commander's eyes darkened as he heard the blonde's statement.

He hates it. Loathing, Grief, Desperation, and Hurt.

He hates those things that is embedded in the young boy's voice. He hates that voice that reminded him of his own when he was young.

Wordlessly, Thatch dug the inside of his uniform for something which caused Sabo to be alarmed. The blonde immediately stepped back a few paces away from the cook as he assumed it was a weapon.

"Same here." The older stated as he showed his old family's crest.

"Eeehhhhhhhh! " Sabo shouted in uncharacteristic surprise. "You're a noble too?" He incredulously asks.

"Yep!" The pompadour jiggled along with the strawberry blonde's nod.

"Okay…" The kid dragged on." That was not I was expecting…" Gradually, relief was starting to flood through his veins.

"Yeah, well, you're not the only people in the world who goes through shit～" Thatch shrugged in nonchalance.

Suddenly, Sabo looked up to the older with hopeful eyes. "Do you think Whitebeard-san would accept us?"

Thatch held a finger under his stubbled chin. "Pops always say that…Everyone is the child of the sea."

Both Sabo and Law were taken aback, those inspiring words were like arrows to their frozen heart.

"Think about it, why would people decide to become pirates if living on land was great." Thatch followed his words.

The two kids only looked at each other before looking back at the commander.

"Some set sail for glory, some set sail for gold, but there are also some people who set sail just to find a place they can call their home…" The cook shrugs and walked away, leaving the kids on deck with some things to think about the whole day.

Neither of the kids nor Thatch realized that, Ace heard everything…

The kids couldn't not help but be swayed with the older's words. In a way, they feel excited and hopeful of belonging to a crew with such philosophy . Yet, on the other side of the coin, their untrusting nature prevents them from fully believing Thatch.

Oh well… guess they'll just have to see it for themselves then!

… … … … … … … … **Coffin Boat**

Luffy and Mihawk spent the whole day talking about their own adventures. And while his daughter didn't hold back in spilling everything, including the fact that she drank alcohol, TWICE! He, on the other hand, filtered the gory details and spoke only of the events that he knows his daughter would find cool or interesting.

Mihawk can't help but feel pride swelling in his chest as his daughter recounts what she had been through. And while he doesn't approve with the painful moments and Luffy's underage drinking, he knows that it will mold her for the better in the future. He is aware that he can't teach her everything.

"Luffy…" Mihawk softly says.

The girl who was watching the waves looked up to her father. "Yes, Papa?"

"Once we arrive home, We'll increase the amount of your training…"

Luffy nodded as a serious expression took over her usually smiling facade. "I was going to ask you that, but…" the girl lightly gnawed her lips in worry."Can we do it after a month?" She eventually asks.

The father warlord's brow quizzically rose as response but soon smoothed out. He has a wild guess why his daughter asked to postpone her training. "Is this about your brothers?"

The girl nodded in confirmation. "It is, I'm worried about them…" she softly answers back.

"Why would you be? I'm pretty confident that Whitebeard would protect them."

The girl nodded again, this time, she bobbed it fervently. "I think so too! But…"

"But?"

The girl slightly hesitated but she knows her papa will listen as long as the reasoning is right. "But… Ace, Sabo and Law-nii chans are bad with strangers. I want them to adjust first with Mama's family before I go."

The father took the words in and he can't say he doesn't agree. "You're a very thoughtful girl, Luffy!" He beams and placed a hand on top of the strawhat. "Very well, I see your point."

"Thank you!" The six nearing seven years old girl chirped. "It'll only be a month, I'm pretty sure, my nii-chans would be fine by then!～"

"I hope so." Mihawk replies back. He certainly did.

… … … … … … … … **The following day**

When the break of dawn came, Luffy did not expect to wake up to the sight of her three brothers squatting near her bed. Their eyes were all focused on her direction.

"KYAAAAAAA!" She yelps in surprise and flung knives at the unsuspecting trio.

"What the hell!?" Ace says and evade a knife.

"Good morning to you too!" Sabo ducked as one was aimed at his head.

"Tsk!" Law tutted as he used his book to swat the projectile.

After the unusual good morning greeting, Luffy soon calmed down. "Oh my Kami! You scared me!"

Ace and Sabo chuckled sheepishly while Law opted to rub his neck.

"Sorry bout that Lu, Your father told us to watch over you while he's away." The blonde explained.

"Oh!" The strawhatted girl noised out. "Where did he go?"

This time, it was Ace who answered. "He's with that Thatch-guy, he said they have something to discuss!"

"Ah! I know what's that about!" Luffy cheerfully smiles.

"What is it?" Law questions as he was yet to speak

"I'm coming with you to Whitebeard-jii chan's ship!" She threw her hands in the air as she twirled.

Of course her three brothers' face lit up like a christmas tree when they heard.

"That's great!" Sabo rambunctiously exclaims while Law and Ace nodded furiously in agreement.

"It is! But…" The girl's expression softens. "It'll only be for a month…" she sadly finishes.

Contrary to what Luffy expects, the trio didn't look hurt or sad at all.

"Who cares?" Ace broke the silence. "Atleast we still get to spend more time with each other!" He reasons out, much to the joy of Luffy.

Sabo nodded his head determinedly. "I'll study more about navigating the Grandline and we'll visit you in a few years. For the mean time, let's just have fun while we can!"

"I agree!" Law echoes his response.

The quartet soon decided that they're all hungry, but since neither Thatch nor Mihawk have yet to make an appearance, the children individually made their way to the other ship that was moored on the opposite side of the creepy coffin boat.

Guess who?

"SHANKS!" Luffy inconsiderately barges into the yonkou's bedroom only to find him writing on a desk.

"Wazzup Luffy-tan!? The upbeat emperor asks as he looks up from his work.

"Wow you're awake and not drunk as usual Captain!" The girl giggled as the man made a face. "Can we use your kitchen? Papa is still talking with Uncle Thatch." She nicely asks in a more acceptable volume.

Shanks quivered his lips a little."Okay! Just be careful with the fire. I can't let my baby burn ya know?" He respond while rapping the Adam wood furniture.

"Thank you～" The girl smiles wildly as she exits the room where her brothers chose to wait.

"How did it go?" Law nervously asks as he fumbled a little with his fingers. This was a Yonkou that we're talking about. Someone who is probably stronger than Doflamingo himself.

"Shanks said its okay as long as we don't burn her 'baby'" The quartet snickered a little as Luffy air quoted the word 'baby'.

…

The kitchen of the Red Force was pretty normal as one would expect. It was big enough to accomodate the entire crew plus a little more.

"Wow! It's so clean!" Luffy exclaims as she wanders around the premise.

"It is, so…what's our menu chef Luffy?" Sabo briefly comments as he received a blue apron that was handed out by Law.

The girl held a finger under her chin as she scanned the neatly arranged ingredients in the fridge. There were so many ingredients to choose from.

"We should make something light but is still filling." she answers back as she took into consideration her brothers and friends' likes and dislikes.

Ace likes bread, but Law doesn't. Sabo loves sweets in the morning but Ace doesn't. And then of course, there's the Red Hair pirates…

"A-ha!" The girl suddenly snapped her fingers. "Let's make rice balls with different kinds of fillings!"

"I love rice balls…" Law happily muttered to himself.

Ace nodded and slammed a fist on his open palm. "That's easy!" He confidently states.

As one by one of the yonkou's crew made their way to the kitchen that also serves as their dining room, they were surprised to see four children competing with one another as to who can finish the fastest.

Law was currently filling his rice with flaked fish mixed with mayo while Sabo used pickled plums for his work. On the other side of the table, Ace was stuffing his with a huge amount of grilled meat while Luffy opt to fill hers with chopped ham and egg.

Most of the crew watched on as Lucky Roo and the other chefs took the initiative to make beverages. In the end, Shanks, Mihawk, Thatch and even the Gorgon Sisters ended up in the kitchen as well to watch and dine with the kids that they had come to accept.

"Done!" Luffy cheered as she finally finished making her one thousandth rice ball. She was shortly followed by Law, then by Sabo and then, Ace.

The spectators clapped at the quartet who simultaneously jumped in surprise.

"When the hell did everyone get here?" Ace yells to no one.

"Ugh…about half an hour ago?" Yasopp answers back.

"I didn't notice!" Sabo mused to his siblings with genuine surprise.

"Must be because you're all concentrated with your work?" Benn pitched in the conversation.

"Probably…" Law shrugs.

"What are we waiting for?" Luffy noises out which gained everyones attention. "Let's eeeaaaaat!" She chirps out

"Itadaikimasu!" Was everyones response as they started to feast on the breakfast made by the children.

As there was four kinds of onigiris to choose from and four thousand of those balls were made, each pirate took one of each flavor and began to dug in.

Thatch specifically liked the ones with an ungodly amount of meat although as a chef, he recommends the ones with the fish.

The Gorgon sisters collectively decided that their pick was the pickled plums although Hancock also praised the Ham and Egg combo for its ingenuity.

Shanks enjoyed the traditional Fish flakes and mayo along with Benn as an ally while Yasopp and Lucky was in for the meat.

Lastly, Mihawk inconspicuously 'traded' his fish, meat and pickled plums for the ham and egg combo as we all know who made that specific onigiri.

As for the kids? Well… let's just say that they made too many and was taking turns in eating their other siblings' creation.

BUUUUURRRRRRRPPPP!

The morning affair ended without any troubles as the diners soon went to their usual routine. This left the LASL quartet in Thatch's boat talking amongst themselves.

"That was fun!" Sabo cheerfully patted his bloated tummy.

"True! Let's do that again next time!" Ace agrees whole heartedly as he tried his best not to fall on his back as his luggage in the front was pretty heavy.

"Maybe we can ask Whitebeard jii-chan if we can use his kitchen?" Luffy suggested which gained a 'who knows?' shrugged from her brothers.

"Don't they have a huge number of people?" Law asks this time which gained another round of shrugs from the two ten years old kids.

"About 1,800…" A familiar voice entered the conversation which made the four children face the owner of the voice.

Thatch grinned as he leveled himself with the four kids by sitting on the ground with crossed legs. "Hey guys! Thanks for the meal by the way, it was very delicious!" He says which made the three boys look away to a different direction to hide their embarassment while Luffita radiantly smiled in response."It was nothing! We're planning to do that again at Jii-chan's ship!"

Thatch chuckled as he nodded his head. He was relieved that the kids in front of him didn't lost all of their innocence after all the pain they had experienced in their lives. "Oyaji doesn't have any say who runs the kitchen, I do!" He proudly pointed to himself.

Luffita only nodded as she sensed something unpleasant stirring inside her freckled brother. "Is there something wrong Ace-nii?" She turns her head to Ace who frowned just a little.

"Why do you call your Captain, Oyaji? Isn't that used for fathers?" The ten year old kid crossed his arms and looked at Thatch with a serious expression.

The cook smiled softly as rubbed his stubble. "Hmmm… why is it?" He asks himself then turned to the four children who was waiting for his response. "Maybe, because… he calls us his children. Most of the crew were orphans, criminals and freaks that didn't belong anywhere in society. We were all outcasts and yet, he took us in…"

That silenced whatever Ace was feeling. Those words really did make him think. "But, why?" He asks in an unusual timid voice.

Thatch's smile didn't falter at all. "You know what?" He rhetorically asks. "See for yourself…" he continues and points at the huge ship that was in the horizon.

It was still far but the children can make out what was in front.

There were sixteen people standing on the railings. Eight on the left and seven on the man in the middle was by far the largest man that the children had ever seen in their lives. The kids can tell that each of these people were unique as their garbs were of different colors.

"Wow!" Sabo gasped in awe as he took in the size of the ship that only grows bigger as they close in the distance.

"So cool!" Luffy clapped as she found the formation awesome! Everyone who was standing by her grandfather looks so tough!

Law only gaped as he agreed with Luffy.

Ace only had a blank expression but his arms are littered with goosebumps.

Thatch grinned as he sensed all this with his Observation Haki. "Kids, That is my home!" He proudly says

… … … … … … … … … … to be continued.

So what do you think guys? Did I do well? Please review your comments :))))))))


End file.
